Twelve Lovers of Alcina
by 123thinkbright
Summary: A collection of phenomenal diamonds has been brought to Jump City, catching the interest of the elusive thief, Red-X. But what exactly are his intentions with the collection? As Raven looks deeper into the legend of Alcina, she realizes that Red-X might be in over his head with this one. Mature content in a few later chapters!
1. Chapter 1 - A Prom-posal

Hello everyone! A few things before we start: The Jason in this story was not Batman's Robin. This is a complete story, I'm just going over the editing and stuff. I've actually been working on this for a few years, pausing every once in a while because I had gotten stuck and because of the research I did. There are a few references to some real life phenomenas that I used to my advantage, and some legends that I may have twisted to fit this story, but I think it worked out well. I hope everyone enjoys it - let me know what you think. Your opinions and _constructive_ feedback would be much appreciated!

Titans' new wardrobe:

Robin: It's the costume from Arkham City

Starfire: The costume from the comics

Cyborg: From Injustice

Beast Boy: His costume from the Blackest Night

Raven: New Earth Costume

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, just some characters in this story.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Three Years Ago

Raven stood silently by her window, watching the raindrops slide down the floor-to-ceiling length glass, her smile slowly fading from her lips. She had just left her friends after a long and smelly game of Stank Ball. Surprisingly, she had fun and enjoyed every second of if, even if she did have to take a three hour long shower to get rid of the smell from her hair, and burn her leotard and cloak. At least she had many others.

As much fun as she had being with her friends, it didn't stop the tightening of her chest, nor the burning in her throat that almost made it impossible to breathe. She knew her friends didn't blame her for what had happened, that she wouldn't have recited that spell had she known the true intent behind it. And she knew she could talk to them about it without being judged – Beast Boy would definitely understand the feeling of betrayal. But none of that made the feeling any less painful. He let her down. He used her and humiliated her. Raven should be angry with him, curse him for what he did. But right now, she felt as though she didn't have the strength to be angry.

It wasn't that she loved him, no. She had just been overwhelmed with the feeling of finally having someone who saw her as more than just a Titan; more than a demon. He had seen her for what she was – a woman; a young woman who needed to be held and spoken softly to; a young woman who needed someone to be there when the world was in utter chaos. She did not love him, but she knew that she had been heading in that direction. It just made it even more unbearable.

Just as the pain began to vibrate through her chest, the door to her room slid open. Raven felt her shoulders slump down, having hoped she would be allowed some privacy for the rest of the night. However, it seemed as though she would not be getting that pleasure as her alien friend entered softly into the dark room.

"Raven?" came the voice of her redheaded teammate. "Now that we are not in the presence of our male companions, I am wondering if you would perhaps like to talk?"

Raven sighed and stepped away from the window, which was now being pounded by the rain. Making sure to not make any eye contact, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a clean cloak. Wrapping it around herself, Raven said, "There is nothing to talk about Starfire. Everything is fine." She froze as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Friend," whispered Starfire, "you do not need to, as you would say, 'hold yourself together' for me. I know you are in pain after what has transpired with the wizard dragon Malchior –"

"He was a good for nothing jerk," declared the raven-haired teen. "It's best that he's gone."

"That is true," agreed Starfire, "but I do not want you to think that you must keep your feelings from me. Like yourself, I am a woman Raven. I know the torment that can be caused by a broken heart. This is why I do not wish for you to suppress your sadness of such betrayal, but rather express your feelings."

Raven's eyes snapped to her teammate, her hands tightened to fists at her sides. "There is no point! There is no point in 'expressing my feelings'. He lied to me. He used me. He made me open up to him just so he could laugh at me. And what? You expect me to – to _cry_ for him, is that it? I will not lie to you Starfire: it hurts. It really does. But I'm sorry – I will not let you see me shed a tear for him."

Raven knew that it wasn't fair the way she was speaking to Starfire. She was just trying to help, but goddammit. Couldn't she see? All that she needed right now was to be alone. She didn't need a heart-to-heart. She just needed some time to herself.

Deciding to be the one to walk away, Raven turned away from her teammate. She did not take two steps when she felt a gentle hand take hold of her own. Without a word, Starfire pulled her friend to sit next to her on the bed. Raven sat quietly, her eyes burning with unshed tears. After a moment, she shook her head, her throat squeezing tightly as she spoke.

"Starfire, I refuse –" Before she could finish her sentence, Starfire wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders, gently pulling Raven's head under her chin. Raven took in a sharp intake of breath as the tears threatened to fall out. "Starfire…"

"You said you will not let me see you shed a tear," murmured Starfire in a soft voice. "I will respect your wishes. But you must also respect mine when I say that I will not let you be alone when support is most needed. In this way, I can stay to comfort you, and you can cry without being seen. I will not look Raven, so please do not ask me to leave."

Raven closed her eyes. There was so much sincerity in Starfire's voice that it made her realize that this is what she needed right now. She needed someone to be here and tell her that it is okay to be sad. That it is okay to not be strong, even if just for a moment. Giving in to the embrace, Raven allowed a tear to trail down her cheek before whispering, "Starfire…thank you."

Present Day

It was a nice day outside, with bright sunlight and not a cloud in the sky. It was one of those rare days when the Titans decided it was the perfect time to go hang out at the park. Not much has changed in Jump City, as there was still crime every other day, and the city had to have many repairs. Though there were still many expenses, the city was still grateful for all that the Titans have done. The Titans themselves have changed quite a bit, growing older and becoming beautiful young adults.

Robin had grown taller, just a few inches shy of reaching Cyborg's height, and his features were quite toned. His jaw was more defined, his hair had grown slightly and was gelled into its usual spiky hairstyle, and his muscles were now more noticeable. Robin, like the rest of his team, had a costume change after the years. Now his outfit consisted of a fitted red shirt with an 'R' embroidered to the chest, right above the heart, black pants, and his yellow belt. Newer additions to his outfit were green forearms and boots' steel armors, and, because he was not yet willing to give up his beloved black and yellow cape, a hood of the same color was attached that would make a shadow over his eyes when pulled up. The finishing touch was, of course, his mask that now had sharper edges to the corners. If it weren't for the fact that he and Starfire had been dating since their trip to Tokyo, the girls would be all over him. However, no one would dare to go head to head with the alien princess.

Starfire herself had flourished into a gorgeous young woman. Her hair had grown to her knees, creating an illusion of flames when she flew in the air. Over the past few years, her body became the shape of an hourglass, with voluptuous curves in all the right places. She was not exactly thin, but she had enough meat in her body to give her a full number 8 figure. Though she knew of the attention she received from the male population, Starfire never had eyes for anyone who wasn't Robin. She, like her boyfriend, also had an outfit upgrade. Hers, however, took a different direction from the rest of her teammates. Because her people receive energy when the Sun touches their skin, and they are not as conservative as the people of Earth, Starfire's outfit was very open skinned, much to Robin's dismay and excitement. Her outfit was a one piece, bikini-like armor that had a purple hue to it. It covered her neck, went down to split between her breasts, reconnecting under her navel. Her back and shoulders were completely bare. She had forearm armor, and her boots, reaching up to her thighs, were also made of flexible steel. The outfit seemed unorthodox, but Starfire managed to move swifter and faster, so her teammates had no complaints. And though her face never lost its kindness, everyone could see she no longer had that naïve look in her eyes.

Cyborg, though he did not have many options, managed to create an upgrade that made his fans stare in awe, and his enemies tremble with fear. Trading in his usual combination of colors that consisted of blue and silver, Cyborg was now armored in full black and silver with yellow electric circuits running through his arms and legs. And though he still had some skin on his legs above the knee, he had it covered to give the illusion of being mostly metal. He had installed a round uni-beam power generator on his chest and waist where a belt buckle would be. Though he still had to plug himself into an energy source to recharge to his full capacity, he managed to create the two small generators to absorb a fraction of solar energy in order to not lose complete power. Cyborg's infrared eye was also given some upgrades, which included a silent laser beam, and x-ray vision – though, out of respect, he refrained from using it when the girls were around. His shoulder blades and neck were now protected in a detachable, heavy metal armor that he wore only when facing enemies, but not when relaxing with his friends. The only skin that was visible was parts of his arms and the right side of his face that showed a handsome young man with a toned jaw and full lips that was usually curved up into a friendly smile.

If anything, Beast Boy is the one who had changed dramatically over the years. He had grown taller in height, and much broader in muscle, with only a few inches shorter than Cyborg. His jaw was toned and structured fairly, his arms were strong and firm, his stomach was hard and heavily built, and his legs were long and sturdy. Though he kept his messy hairstyle, he now had it cut shorter at the sides, allowing his pointy ears to stand out. His face remained ever cheerful with a smile usually upon his lips. However, there was a sense of maturity around him that usually came out during serious situations, though it was not as often as others might have liked. Beast Boy, too, had an outfit upgrade, though it was not as dramatic as the rest of his teammates. Now, instead of his old black and purple Doom Patrol outfit, he now wore a red and white outfit. It was similar to his old one in it being one piece, but the new uniform was now short-sleeved. His torso was red with a filled in white 'U' going up his neck, and a grey bear claw on the outer part of each sleeve. A while stripe went around his waist, belt-like. Another stripe went from under his arms, down the sides of his red pants. His shoes now consisted of grey boots that nearly reached his knees, but were folded down to his ankles. Beast Boy's new bod definitely filled out his uniform quite nicely, as most, if not all, girls in the city would agree.

Last was Raven, who is now the shortest at 5'5". She, like Starfire, had developed nicely in her curves, though not as voluptuous. Raven did not have an hourglass shape, but she was slim and curvy in all the right places. Her legs were long and smooth, her stomach was firm and slim, and her breasts were round and sturdy. Her facial expression had grown softer over the years, especially after the battle with her father, whose defeat and banishment allowed her to tap into her emotions more freely. The chakra on her forehead was now positioned at the tip of her hairline, meaning she was no longer bound to the dark forces, but could still be influenced if she allowed herself to be. Beast Boy had mentioned before that the new position of her chakra was more stylish because before it just looked like a permanent zit. Her raven-black hair had grown out, down to her mid-back, and her skin was no longer sickly grey, but instead is now a pale cream, making her skin look luminescent.

Not wanting to be left out when her friends were deciding on new uniforms (or rather, not being _allowed_ to be left out), Raven also turned in her leotard for a new outfit, though she kept her usual blue. Unfortunately, she had allowed Starfire one suggestion when deciding on the new look, which meant she was now a continuous wearer of a dress. Fortunately though, it was the only input Starfire was allowed, and Cyborg worked on a design that was functional and stylish. The dress was sleeveless. It covered her neck as her leotard used to, but now her shoulders and back were bare all the way down to her lower back. From her hip, the material was split to give a good view of both her legs, while the two flaps of the dress at the front and back nearly reached the heels of her feet. It was definitely a provocative dress, but Raven was just grateful that it covered the area between her legs. Raven also had on long, one finger holding gloves that went past her elbows, and boots that reached up to her thighs. The finishing touch was, of course, Raven's blue cloak that now had golden clasps on each side of her collarbone. As for Raven belt, Cyborg made a new one with golden circlets that were connected by a triangular raven. Raven's new look and growth had attracted many unwanted eyes. Because of Starfire's relationship status, the attention of all of Jump City's male population was transferred over to the empath. Now, with all the men lusting over their teammate more than when Starfire was single, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy made sure no one got near the young woman. In fact, Raven was now deemed Jump City's Forbidden Fruit amongst the young men.

It has been over half a year since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil and the disbandment of the army of Honorary Titans. Ever since that event, and the one over in Tokyo, the original Titans had grown closer than ever before, creating better teamwork and a stronger friendship. The boys spend more time in their basketball court now when they are not fighting crime, working out, or playing video games. Starfire manages to drag Raven to the mall every once in a while, and in return, Starfire accompanies her friend to a small café that had poetry readings. Raven even joined her friends for a video game competition, one in which she dominated, much to everyone's surprise. Yes, the Titans had grown stronger, more beautiful, and more together.

Such togetherness was being demonstrated at that moment as the Titans were enjoying their time together at the park. Cyborg was currently at the grill, turning over a meat patty before using a different spatula to turn over a tofu patty. After four years, Cyborg and Beast Boy still argued over meat, much to the others' annoyance. It had taken them over an hour to get to the park because of their arguing before Robin suggesting buying Beast Boy his own, smaller grill, with Cyborg alternating between each, and even then the two found reasons why it wouldn't work. After a threat from the glowering Tameranian, and reaching a consensus, the team finally headed out. Starfire was floating around the table, putting out plates and the needed utensils, humming gaily with a smile that was infectious. Robin and Beast Boy were running a bit farther from the food, a Frisbee shooting back and forth between them, with the ladder morphing forms for each catch. While all that was going on, Raven sat in the shade at the trunk of a tree behind the grill, an open book on her lap. As she watched the Frisbee game, she took a whiff of the food, her mouth watering in the process. Even she had to admit that it was one of the nicest days they have had in quite some time, without a crazy weirdo causing havoc, or people screaming and in hysterics. There was no annoyance whatsoever.

Turning back to her book, Raven didn't even get to finish one sentence before she heard someone shouting in the background. Looking up, she saw Cyborg holding out an arm right above her head, a football in his metal hand.

"You better watch that arm," said Cyborg to someone out of Raven's sight. "You almost hit my girl."

"Sorry about that," said a male voice from behind the metal man. Raven stood up from her spot to stand next to her teammate and came face to face with a young man, probably around their age. He was a handsome fellow, nicely built and very easy on the eyes. Raven had to admit that, if this was one of those dorky love stories, she'd be swept off her feet, and her mind would be overrun with desire fantasies about the stranger. However, because she was not a love-crazy girl, she settled for just raising a brow to show her annoyance at her solitude being interrupted. The guy looked at her briefly, his eyes widening slightly in recognition – and interest? – before turning his attention back to Cyborg.

"I apologize for overstepping," said the young man. "I hadn't meant to throw it that far, and I didn't realize your girlfriend was sitting there."

"I'm not his girlfriend," stated Raven. The guy took a step back, his hand scratching the back of his head, though there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Sorry," he said, gesturing to Cyborg. "He said 'his girl' so I thought –"

"Family man," interrupted Cyborg. "She's my sister more than anything else. Anyway, watch where you're throwing this thing or I will personally throw you through a building." He was joking, but the guy got the message.

"Noted," was the guy's reply. He turned his attention fully on Raven, giving her a cute, sheepish smile. "Again, I apologize Miss Raven. I meant no harm." With that, he grabbed the football from Cyborg's hand and jogged off, glancing back at the sorceress a few times.

Cyborg watched in amusement as the guy took one last look at Raven before handing the ball to whom he assumed was the guy's kid brother. He saw Raven roll her eyes before resuming her position under the tree. Smirking slightly, he went back to cooking. It's not that he found it funny that a guy would be interested in his teammate. In fact, he was glad that Raven was finally receiving the recognition she deserves, though sometimes he felt that the men were looking with more than just recognition. There were even a few months when he and Beast Boy would glare at anyone who gave her a twice over. It's not to say that the two Titans stopped doing so, but they managed to calm themselves after a while, especially when they realized that no guy would sum up the courage to even talk to the empath. Cyborg was confused on why the men in the city would show interest in his friend, but when they had the chance to actually speak to her, they chickened out. As it turned out, Raven had used her empathy to increase the fear and nervousness in men in order for them to stay away from her. She knew every time what the men wanted, and frankly, she refused to be their "accomplishment". Cyborg figured she did the same to the guy with the football, but after seeing her take a peek at him, and seeing the guy glance constantly in their direction, he realized that it might not be the case this time. Instead, he realized that Raven actually found the guy somewhat cute, and he found that just _adorable_.

The team all sat at the table, chit-chatting about random things. As soon as Cyborg took out the last burger, a loud rumble erupted from the other side of the park, followed by screams that were getting closer. The Titans groaned at not even being able to taste the delicious looking food before running towards the threat. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy took to the sky as Robin and Cyborg followed on foot.

"It's Adonis," called out the sorceress. Beast Boy, in his hawk form, let out an annoyed screech.

"Let's just get this over with," said the team leader. "Titans, go!"

Starfire's hands were lit up as she shot out some of her starbolts, only to be blocked by a metal arm. Raven chanted her mantra, encasing a tree in black energy, and shot it towards the metal suit. Without missing a beat, Adonis caught the tree in his hands and threw it back at her with much force. Raven dived down to dodge the tree, but Beast Boy, from behind Raven, didn't see it coming in time and was hit head on, knocking his now human form into the other two male Titans. Before Raven could make sure her friends were okay, she felt a grab at her ankle, forcing her down. The next thing she knew, she was in a headlock with his nasty breath by her ear.

"Hey babe," said the villain. "Miss me?"

"Not even in the slightest," grumbled the Titan, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Leave her alone!"

Raven heard a thumping sound when she felt his arm loosen around her neck. She took that chance to gain some concentration and open a portal below her feet that she could fall through. Seeing her friend out of the villain's grasp, Starfire shot her eye beams. Cyborg joined in with his sonic cannon, with Robin shooting one of his explosives. Raven took that chance to look around and try to find whoever it was that gave her an opening to escape. She noticed a little boy not too far off throwing rocks at Adonis, and couldn't help but smile slightly before getting back into the fight.

The fight didn't last very long. It was only a matter of time before they had Adonis out of his giant suit and into some small handcuffs. While Robin was giving his report to the officials, Beast Boy was dancing outside of the cop car, taunting a depressed Adonis. Starfire and Cyborg were packing up the grill – or what was left of it – and the rest of their stuff, both saddened over their food that had been destroyed in the fight. Raven, being the only one other than Cyborg allowed to drive the T-Car, pulled up next to the police car. As she got out, she gave Beast Boy a smack on the head, followed by a low "quit it" before making her way over to the alien and half-metal man.

"Well, that was pointless," stated the empath. "All that waiting for food, and we end up with nothing."

"All my hard work," cried Cyborg, "gone! I had seasoned and cooked those burgers to perfection, and I didn't even get to take one bite."

Starfire gave a smile in comfort. "Do not fret friend. We shall simply go to our usual place of eating to make up for what was lost."

"Pizza!" declared Beast Boy. "Nothing ever goes wrong when we get pizza!"

Robin, who had just recently joined them, frowned in confusion. "Actually yeah," he said. "Have you guys ever noticed that there's usually no crime when we go for pizza?" Everyone remained silent as they all came to the same realization.

"Well then," said Beast Boy, "pizza it is!"

As everyone started to make their way to the T-Car, Raven felt a tug on her cloak. Turning around, she noticed it was the same little boy that had been throwing rocks at Adonis. He was a small boy, a little older than six, with blue eyes and golden eyelashes. From his pale skin, lack of hair, and low life energy, Raven could tell he was very sick. Crouching down to be at eye level with him, she gave him a small smile.

"Well if it isn't my savior," she said softly. "Thank you for your help today, but you have to be careful. From now on, when you see danger, make sure to walk away from it because you never know what might happen." The boy stayed quiet. Raven could tell he was a bit nervous and decided to end the scolding. "What's your name?"

"Anthony," he replied. Raven placed a hand softly on his cheek before standing up.

"Well it was nice meeting you Anthony." Raven turned to walk away but stopped when she saw Starfire holding a hand to her heart, smiling tenderly as the boys stood behind her smirking and chuckling. She heard her name from behind her, and when she turned, she saw the boy holding out a lavender rose. As raven took hold of the rose, the boy blushed.

"Miss Raven," said Anthony, "will you please go to prom with me?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Good Aim

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Jump City Children's Hospital was throwing its annual 'Night to Remember' Prom for all the patients and their guests. In the hospital, there were quite a few patients with untreatable conditions, and chances of them living for the prom in their teen years were very slim. The kids would dress up and have a date – usually friends and family – and would be treated with the best food in the entire city. Everyone always looked forward to this event, and there were so many donations that the hospital went all out with decorations and in getting guest performers. Unfortunately, all the commotion also attracted the attention of many villains who think it to be the best time for illegal activities. Because of the increased crime rate, the Titans would have to spend much time out in the field to make sure the event went as planned, making it difficult for them to attend. This year, however, one of the Titans was personally invited. Unable to turn down the invitation of a cute, six year old, Raven said yes.

Two days have passed since the park incident, and only two were left before the dance. Raven was currently in a trance of much needed meditation. After leaving the pizza joint on Monday, she and her team had to deal with the Hive, followed by Killer Moth. The couple of days after were no more lenient as they dealt with Mumbo, Johnny Rancid, Control Freak, Plasmus, and a few others. It was quiet at the moment and will hopefully remain that way for a while. It was not long though when there was a knock on the door.

"Raven?" said Starfire from the other side, "I was wondering, since the event of your invitation is in only two days, perhaps you would like me to accompany you to the mall of shopping to find a dress." Raven sighed before allowing her friend entrance.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Starfire," she said. "No offense, but you have a completely different taste in clothing than I do."

"Precisely!" exclaimed the alien. "This is such a special occasion! You must allow yourself to dress differently from your usual attire, at least this once. I assume you do not want to wear gloomy clothes for an occasion that is to celebrate life. The children are to have an unforgettable night, and you must try to make it so, even if you are not in your area of ease."

Raven smiled slightly at her friend's words. "You mean 'comfort zone'. And I know it's a special occasion, which is why I feel honored that someone thought of asking me of all people." Starfire opened her mouth to interject, but Raven raised her hand for silence. "I'm not saying I don't want to wear something nice, but…"

"But?"

"I'm not going to lie, but going shopping with you actually, sort of scares me."

Starfire stood there gaping at the empath before doing the unexpected – bursting out in laughter. Raven chuckled nervously, wondering if the redhead knew that she was being serious. It's not that she didn't like going to the mall with Starfire, or at least not as much as she did before, but Starfire's wardrobe choices were more revealing than what she was comfortable with. And to have Starfire help pick out a dress? Now that was a scary thought indeed. However, Starfire's dedication was stronger than Raven's fear as they ended up at the mall an hour later.

The girls walked side by side through the people-filled mall. Though they were accustomed to the attention that came with being a Titan, the girls still felt a bit tense walking around in their uniforms when there was no crime, and so decided to wear civilian clothes. Starfire wore a fitted, purple crop top, low-rise jeans that wrapped around her legs perfectly, and purple wedges that only made her taller. Raven wore black jeans and flip-flops, and a tank top with the words 'If karma doesn't hit you…I will'. The shirt had been a gift from Beast Boy, and one of Raven's favorites. Though it wasn't the most modest form of clothing, it was still considered normal compared to what other girls are known to wear. Even with that thought for comfort, the female Titans still received much unwanted attention from the male population, and being an empath, Raven knew exactly what they were thinking when giving them looks. Unknown to them, Raven had been tempted to send them to another dimension on more than one occasion.

The girls entered a fancy looking store that, when inside, is seen to have nothing but dresses of all types and styles. It took Starfire no more than ten minutes to fill one of the dressing rooms full of dresses, though Raven was pretty sure that she had just grabbed anything she could get her hands on. Taking deep breath, Raven entered the dressing room, deciding that it was best to just get it over with. First, she eliminated all the dresses that were brightly colored. After putting aside all the pinks, yellows, oranges, and greens, half of the dresses were gone. Next, she took down all the dresses with a bunch of ruffles, and the ones that were way too puffy. Finally, she took down all of the black dresses, even though she had been tempted to keep them as options. Starfire had been correct about the prom being a special event, and she should dress for the occasion. In the end, Raven was left with only three choices.

The first was a short dress that didn't even reach her knees. It was midnight blue with spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline, and the bottom was flowing satin. From the chest to the waist, it had silver sequence that went in a swirl pattern. Raven pursed her lips, not really impressed, and walked out to show a waiting Starfire. The alien princess smiled brightly at her friend, but did the same motion with her lips as she took a longer look at the dress. Raven, standing in front of the three mirrors, tilted her head and sighed.

"It seems a bit –"

"Plain," finished Starfire, equally unimpressed. "It is a lovely dress, but perhaps it is not the one we are looking for."

Raven nodded in agreement. "On to the next then."

The next dress was crimson colored and reached down to the ankles. The straps were thick, covered in fake diamonds. They reached down to the sweetheart neckline, connecting between the breasts. The fake jewels made a cross in front of the stomach, with the sides being bare-skinned. The satin ran from the waist down, and in the torso area, it only covered the breasts. From behind, the straps made an 'X' in the upper back, connecting to the bottom of each breast, then made another in the lower back region, where the diamond pattern went down to the end of the dress. It was a breathtaking dress, but Raven couldn't help but frown at the amount of skin that was being exposed. Exiting the dressing room, Raven saw something spark in Starfire's eyes that she could only describe as desire – for the dress. Chuckling inwardly, Raven went to stand in front of the three mirrors.

"It's a nice color," the sorceress commented.

"It looks lovely on you," said Starfire, her eyes running up and down the dress. "The design is rather exotic."

"Perhaps too exotic," said Raven. "The prom is for kids Starfire. Don't you think it's a bit too much? Inappropriately so?

Starfire opened her mouth, but closed it immediately. Raven bit her lip to hide her smile. Based on the energy that was radiating from the alien, it was easy to tell she was torn from wanting the dress for herself, and complementing her friend who was currently wearing it.

"…I –"

"I don't think it's for me," declared Raven, giving her friend an out. "I think it's too inappropriate, and the color is nice, but it doesn't really go with my skin tone. No, this dress is not for me." Lifting the train, she walked backed to the dressing room, but before closing the door, she turned back to Starfire. "You know…yours and Robin's anniversary is in a few weeks. I think this dress would be perfect for that." The last thing she saw before closing the door was white as Starfire beamed from ear to ear.

There was one last dress hanging against the wall when Raven entered the fitting room. It was a short, barely reaching mid-thigh, sweetheart, strapless dress. The color was white, except for the small, royal blue, floral designed corset that circled under her breasts and went around to lace and tie around the back. The fabric around her breast was satin, with the lower part of the dress being silk organza. It was short and simple at first glance, but as soon as Raven slipped into the dress, it was more than just short and simple; it was perfect. It made her legs look longer, her arms looked more open, and her breasts were held up nicely. Overall, Raven felt like what she was supposed to be: a girl going to prom with a dress that made her feel very pretty.

As she stood in front of the three mirrors, Raven couldn't help but blush as Starfire gushed over the dress. "I'm guessing this would be the one?"

"Oh Raven," giggled Starfire. "The dress is wonderful, and you look most beautiful! But it is you who must decide on whether it is the correct one."

Raven tilted her head as Starfire touched the fabric of the dress. The cute smiling face of little Anthony popped into her head, and she automatically knew that this is the dress that he would choose for her. Turning her body to face her alien friend, Raven nodded firmly. Squealing in delight, Starfire grabbed both of the empath's hands and spun her in a complete 360. Once they made their purchases – with Starfire buying the crimson dress in her size – the girls made their way to another store where they would be able to find shoes and accessories. However, after five minutes, Starfire shooed Raven out of the store, claiming she had found the perfect shoes for her, but wanting them to be a surprise. Though bewildered at being forcibly removed from a store, Raven consented to staying outside. Walking over to the electronic store at the opposite side of the vicinity, Raven's interest was peaked as the news came on.

"The Sinister Sparkle Association has given us some exciting news," announced the reporter, "as it made public the beginning of a new exhibition. According to the SSA, the collection of diamonds, the Twelve Lovers of Alcina, will be coming to Jump City. That's right folks; the most prestigious collection of jewels will be publicly displayed here in our very own city. For those of you who do not know of this collection, allow me to enlighten you with the backstory. According to the Greek myth, Alcina was a princess in the ancient city of Athens, where her beauty attracted suitors from many places. Alcina's father promised his daughter's hand to the man who brought her the most luminescent diamond in the world. Twelve men brought diamonds that had them in the running, when tragedy struck. The princess Alcina was said to have drowned herself when she was not able to choose a single husband among her many suitors. The twelve jewels had been hidden away by the king, who was consumed with greed, but soon committed suicide after the loss of his daughter before telling anyone where he had hidden the collection. These diamonds have been found one-by-one at different locations around the world, and now, they are coming here."

' _Alcina_?' thought Raven. ' _Well, they pronounced the name right at least. But that backstory was just ridiculous. Still, that collection is worth more than even Bruce Wayne could afford. How in the world are they planning on protecting it in a city like this_?'

"Due to the crime rate in the city," continued the reporter, "each diamond will be displayed at different times, which will not be announced until the day of the presentation. The price to see each diamond will be high, with only the most elite being able to afford to witness these beauties. The police department are coming up with a full-proof plan to protect these diamonds, no doubt with the help of the Teen Titans, in order to provide the highest security for this collection. With that said, if you would like more information on the exhibition of the Twelve Lovers of Alcina, stop by Jump City's Museum of Ancient Artifacts today, and they'll tell you where to go from there."

' _Risky_ ,' thought Raven. ' **Very risky. Even if they do only put out one on display at a time, where will the rest of the diamonds go? I really hope they are not planning on hiding them together at the same place**.'

"Raven?" said a voice from behind her. The young half-demon turned to find her alien friend standing with a white box in her hand. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," answered Raven. "Sorry, I just got a bit distracted. So are those the shoes?"

Starfire held out the box, her smile reaching from ear to ear. Raven went to sit at the nearest bench and removed the lid from the box. Inside was the most beautiful looking pair of heels she had ever seen, and she had seen Starfire buy a lot of them. Taking out one of the shoes, Raven slipped it on to find it to be the perfect size. It was open toed, with a bow-like design on the wrap around the toes. The shoes were pure white, with the heel being a royal blue. At the bottom, the sole of the shoe was gold, with the inside being silver. On the side of the shoe was a little blue twig-like design, with what appeared to be blue leaves at the ends. Taking out the other shoe from the box, Raven couldn't help but think that the colors will go perfectly with her dress. She also couldn't help but notice that the price on the box was scratched out.

"Starfire," said Raven with a frown, "these must have cost a lot of money."

"Do not think of the expenses," replied Starfire. "This is a special occasion, and I wish for you to have a perfect night. Are they to your liking? Please, tell me true."

Smiling softly, Raven nodded. "Yes, I do like them – a lot actually. They're perfect."

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful for the two girls. Starfire went into a few more clothing stores to shop around, and Raven went into a small bookstore that had a pretty neat section on myths and legends, where she bought herself an untitled book. Fifteen bags later, they headed home. As soon as they entered the living room, all the guys asked Raven to show them the dress. However, their alien teammate forbade it, saying it was going to be a "surprise that would bring much joy to everyone who will be fortunate enough to see."

After Raven put her things in her room, she went back to the living room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy racing it out in a video game, Robin cheering on his green teammate who just got in the lead, and Starfire walking over to her boyfriend with a bowl of popcorn. Going over to the kitchen, Raven decided on a nice, hot cup of tea. While waiting for the water to boil, she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she saw her team leader reaching into the refrigerator for a drink.

"Hey Raven," he said. "How was the mall?" Raven poured her tea into her mug and shrugged.

"Superficial enough," was her reply. "I saw something interesting on the news though. Have you heard of the Twelve Lovers of Alcina?"

Robin raised a brow before asking, "Is that a soap opera or something?

Nearly choking on her drink, Raven held back her laughter. "Um, no. The Twelve Lovers of Alcina is a collection of extremely valuable diamonds."

"Interesting. So...?"

"So," continued Raven with an impatient sigh, "the collection is coming to Jump City." Robin frowned as it dawned on him her meaning.

"How valuable?"

"Very."

"Then why weren't we told about this?" he said. "We could help with security."

Raven shrugged. "All I know is that the collection is coming to Jump City, and the SSA are trying to come up with some plan where only those who can afford it would be able to see the exhibit."

"Even so, the criminals in this city are relentless. One in particular…" Robin's voice made a growl-like sound as he left the sentence unfinished, and immediately, Raven knew whom he was referring to.

Other than Slade, who has basically disappeared from their radar, Red-X is the only criminal whom the Titans have never been able to take into custody. As of late, Red-X has been keeping a low profile by stealing expensive artifacts from museums every other month. Each time, instead of making a run for it, he would be waiting for the Titans to show up, almost as if begging for a fight. After every loss, Robin would get more and more frustrated. The team thinks it is because he hated to see a suit he created for evil and locked away, be used against its creator. But Raven knew the truth. And that truth is that of all the Titans that lived in the tower, Robin was the one they could no longer trust to do what is best for the team.

"I'll call the police department in the morning," said Robin. Nodding, Raven went back to her tea as her leader went back to sit next to his girlfriend and watch the game.

The game went on for a while with Raven leaning on the counter, watching her friends enjoy themselves. After a while, Beast Boy sullenly lost his controller to Robin, who had previously challenged the winner. The green teen went to join his friend by the kitchen table, placing his arm around her, and muttering about foul play. Minutes passed by when suddenly the doorbell rang, the sound echoing off the walls causing the five roommates to freeze in their spots. Raven and Beast Boy shared a questioning glance when the doorbell rang again.

"We have a doorbell?" questioned Beast Boy as he walked out through the sliding doors. When he came back, he had a rectangular, brown package in his hands. "Since when do we have a doorbell in this place? It's not like villains come knocking on our door asking for a cup of sugar. Usually they just bust the window open."

"Who's that for B?" asked Cyborg, getting up from the couch and walking over. Beast Boy shrugged before handing the package over to Raven.

"Who is it from?" asked Robin, suspicion kicking in. It wasn't a usual occurrence for them to receive mail at the Tower. In fact, they had a separate unit just for that.

"It doesn't have a return address," stated Raven, looking on all sides. "Well, we might as well get it over with and see what's inside." No one said a word as she placed the box on the counter and cut it open with her powers. What she found inside was a complete surprise. Inside was empty, save for a brown football. Raising her brow, Raven took it out of the box, wondering what the punch line was. She handed the football to Robin as Cyborg examined the inside of the box.

"Why would someone send you a football Raven?" inquired Robin as he handed it back to her.

"Your guess is as good as mine," was the reply.

"Yo, there's a more in here," said the metal man, holding up a folded paper. "There's a letter."

Beast Boy ran up to look over his shoulder. "What does it say?"

"It says," announced Cyborg, clearing his throat dramatically, "'I know this might not be the cleverest way to get a girl's attention, especially after almost hitting her on the head with a football, but I figured this would be less painful on both sides. So, I thought it would be best if you saw the throw coming. You have the ball in your hands, and yes – this time, I was aiming for you.'"

"I do not understand," said Starfire after a short silence. "Is this a threat towards Raven?"

"Nope," chuckled Beast Boy. He took the ball out of Raven's hands and pointed it at her. "It means that Raven's got a _boyfriend_!"

"No," was the only word Raven muttered out before she was drowned out by Starfire's squealing and Beast Boy's laughing.

Robin took the letter and said, "That's enough Beast Boy. Whoever sent this obviously knows his way around a computer. If anything, to get through Cyborg's defense system, this person must've had some form of government or military training. There's no way any regular civilian would be able to get something sent to our front door."

"But people pop up on the big screen all the time," pointed out the green teen.

"That's public contact information," retorted Robin. "That was made easily accessible in case the PD needed to contact us. This is different and we should get to the bottom of this."

"Ease up Sherlock," said Cyborg in an unimpressed tone. "Whoever the hacker is had not only managed to find a way to be untraceable, but he also didn't do anything to damage my system. I would've gotten an alert if something was wrong or changed."

"But you said he was untraceable. That means –"

"It means we won't be able to find him," continued Cyborg. "Bro, it's just a football. This guy is just trying to impress our girl here. He must really be into Raven to go through all this trouble."

"Impossible," was all Raven said as she made her way to the exit.

"Wait Rae!" called out Beast Boy. "You forgot your gift!" He threw the football over to his friend who caught it flawlessly, glaring at him in return.

As Raven opened the door to her room, she felt a familiar presence coming closer. Turning, she saw Cyborg walk around the corner to join her in her room. "Yes?" she inquired as the mechanical man took a seat on her bed.

Raising a brow at her nonchalant attitude, Cyborg smirked. "I bet I know who sent you that football." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Are we still going on about this? Aren't you a bit concerned by the fact that someone managed to hack into your system, breaking all of your firewalls and codes, without you realizing it?"

"I'll get to that in a bit," replied Cyborg with a shrug. "Like I said, he didn't take or damage anything, so I think we're safe for now. For now though, I'm interested to hear what you've got to say about this guy."

"Since when are you into gossip?"

"Ever since some random guy decided to hack into my system just to send you a football."

"…Point taken."

"C'mon Rae," said Cyborg with a smile. "You and I both know it was the guy that we saw at the park."

"So?"

"'So'? You know you think he was good lookin'."

Raven rolled her eyes again at that statement. "He wasn't that attractive."

"Are you kidding me? He was hot! Hell, even I admit that if I was a girl, he'd be in my pants by now –"

"Cyborg!"

Cyborg laughed, dodging a pillow encased in black energy that flew at him. "Kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Sure you are," muttered Raven, her face beet red.

"Anyway," continued Cyborg. "This guy seems interested in you Raven." Raven opened her mouth to object, but he held up her hand to keep her quiet. "Whether you're willing to accept it or not, guys do want you Rae. And this guy is willing to pursue you. He's shown you he's interested, and who knows, he might even be brave enough to ask you out on a date…"

Raven raised a brow. "Where are you going with this?" Before Cyborg could answer, a different voice joined the conversation.

"You should go for it…"

Both teens looked over at the door to find Beast Boy chuckling, his hand scratching the back of his head. Annoyed, Raven asked, "How long have you been standing there Beast Boy?"

"Not too long," was his reply. "Sorry, I was just curious about the football, and I heard Cyborg say he knew who sent it, so –"

"So you decided to snoop."

Chuckling, Cyborg said, "Give him a break Rae. He was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back," countered Beast Boy with a triumphant grin. "C'mon Rae. What's so wrong about giving this guy a chance?"

"Gee, I don't know," Raven said as she made a show of pretending to think. "He's a stranger and might have a hidden agenda, or he might have some inappropriate intentions, or I could lose control of my demon side and accidentally kill the guy –"

"Or," interrupted Cyborg, "you could make the best decision in your life and actually fall in love."

Beast Boy wrapped an arm around the empath's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "It's okay to love again Raven."

She could feel their sincerity. They meant every single word, and Raven couldn't help but smile softly. But before she could make a reply, the entire tower echoed with a loud beeping alarm, and red lights going off everywhere. The conversation was dropped immediately as the three Titans ran to the Main Ops Room and gathered around their team leader.

"It's Red-X," announced Robin. "He's broken into the Scientific Artifacts Institution on the other side of town."

"What would Red-X want with science stuff?" asked Beast Boy.

"It doesn't matter," declared his leader. "We're going to make sure he doesn't get away this time. Titans, go!"

Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy took to the sky as Robin mounted on his R-Cycle and Cyborg, driving in his T-Car, sped through the streets of Jump City. When they got to the building, all the alarms were going off, and all of the more important artifacts that had a protection trigger were sealed shut. As Cyborg went to shut off the alarm, the rest of the team split into pairs. Starfire and Robin went to the left, while the other two went to the right. Beast Boy transformed into a small woodpecker and flew ahead of his teammate. Meanwhile, Raven glanced from side to side as she walked, trying to find anything out of place – and that included a feeling of anxiety that was not coming from any of her friends. Keeping her focus on that nearly hidden emotion, Raven was able to pin point where it was coming from.

"Lasers," whispered Raven before gliding after her green friend. The alarms continued to screech as she felt herself getting closer to the anxious person, but she came to a stop when she heard distant tapping. Standing still, Raven counted the taps, knowing it was Beast Boy communicating in Morse code. He went fast, and it was nearly impossible to keep up, but she managed to get a sense of his message. ' _Don't turn off the alarms. I have the element of surprise. Keep the alarms on_.' Raven took out her communicator quickly. "Cyborg," she said. "Do not turn off the alarms. I repeat, do not-" and then they were off. Seconds later, a loud blast was heard from ahead. Raven levitated to where the sound originated from, only to find Beast Boy sitting against the wall, groaning as he rubbed his aching head.

"What happened?" she asked. Without answering, Beast Boy tackled her to the ground as a giant beam shot over their heads.

"Don't you just love science," said the synthesized voice of Red-X. "It really knows how to make a bang."

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged towards the thief, just as Raven chanted her mantra, encasing some of the display boxes and aiming at the thief. Red-X tossed aside the laser he was supporting over his shoulder, flipped over the green rhino, grabbing it by the horn in mid-air, and throwing it over his head. Raven dodged the green creature and began making her way closer to the thief, but when she looked back, he was already gone. Turning in a full circle, Raven tried to locate where he was, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she felt a presence looming behind her.

"Sorry," whispered Red-X. "Too much is riding on this." He placed an X on her shoulder, and soon she felt herself being electrocuted. It was short-lived, but it was enough for her to lose consciousness for a few minutes. When she came to, Raven heard clashing noises from somewhere in the building – no doubt her teammates going head to head with the wanted thief. Taking the x off her shoulder, the young half-demon teleported to the source of all the noise. When she got there, she found Starfire stuck to the wall with red goo, and Robin trapped in a red net that he didn't seem able to cut through. Beast Boy, in the form of a small monkey, was holding on to Red-X's mask, while Cyborg shot his sonic cannon from a distance.

"Raven!" called out Cyborg. "Grab him!"

Raven focused her attention on Red-X's footing. When she was sure of what his next move would be, she used her powers to form a black shadow under his feet, grabbing the thief's ankles. Noticing the thief pause in surprise, the green monkey jumped out of the way as the metallic man took aim and shot his cannon. It would have been a direct hit, had Red-X not taken out some of his X-plosives and thrown them at the beam. The sound was loud and all three Titans were harshly pushed back by the impact. When all the smoke cleared, the three Titans who weren't trapped ran to where they last saw the thief, only to find him gone.

"Raven, Beast Boy," called out Robin, "the roof!"

Raven grabbed hold of Beast Boy's arm and teleported them to the roof. Sure enough, there was Red-X getting ready to jump over to the next rooftop. Beast Boy charged in the form of a bull, aiming for the red X on the thief's mask. Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes before hovering in the air and aiming her black powers at him. Red-X jumped out of the way from both Titans' attacks, and at the same time forced Raven to back up, and made Beast Boy run off the roof, though he flew up in the form of a hawk a few seconds later. Red-X ran towards Raven in unimaginable speed, throwing a few swings, and forcing her back each time. It got to the point where Raven had to put up barriers to block his attacks. When her back was to the wall, she could tell he was smirking behind that stupid mask. Before she could even raise her arm to block the next attack, Red-X pushed the button on his belt and vanished. However, at that very second, Beast Boy, in the form of a kangaroo, was aiming to kick the back of the vanishing thief's head, only to end up kicking his teammate in the face, knocking her out completely.


	3. Chapter 3 - Prom Night Part 1

**Chapter 3!**

 **Prom Night! Alright everyone, this chapter along with the next are both for prom night - I split it in two because it would have been much too long for one chapter, but I really needed to introduce a few characters, as well as make some connections that will make sense later on in the story. This chapter is getting ready for prom, and though it doesn't have much of an upbeat as the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters here and there.**

* * *

Raven woke up in the Infirmary, her head pounding. Putting a hand to her head, she slowly sat up. She was wearing only her dress, with her cloak placed on the chair next to her bed, and no wires were connected to her skin. Closing her eyes, she used her powers to make sure nothing was broken or bruised. Nodding in confirmation that nothing was out of place, Raven opened her eyes to see her leader entering the room.

"You're awake," commented Robin, mercifully in a low voice. Handing her a cup of hot tea, he said, "Red-X got away."

"What did he take?" asked Raven, taking a sip.

"It's weird," he said. "Of all things he could have taken, he took a multi-colored laser pointer."

"A _laser pointer_?" repeated Raven, disbelief in her voice. "Why would a place like that have a laser pointer out for display?"

"It has a specific feature," explained Robin. "When pointed at an object, it does nothing; it's just a regular laser pointer. But if aimed through diamond, it will shoot straight through it, creating circular burns at whatever object is behind it."

Raven frowned at that. "Diamonds," she repeated. "And coincidentally, he stole this a few weeks before the Twelve Lovers of Alcina arrive in Jump City."

"You think there's a connection," stated Robin, not needing a confirmation.

"RAVEN!"

Raven felt herself being crushed in one of the tightest hugs she has ever experienced; it actually made Starfire's hugs seem almost bearable. The cup of tea flew out of her hands, and her head pounded furiously against her skull, as it wasn't able to get the oxygen it needed. It made it almost impossible to decipher what her green friend was saying.

"Raven! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

"Beast Boy," interrupted Robin, "get off her. I don't think this is helping her condition."

Beast Boy immediately let go, leaving Raven to sway back and forth. It wasn't even from the headache anymore that she was dizzy, but from the strong emotions vibrating off her green teammate. She was slowly suffocating by the joy, anger, guilt, and worry he felt.

"Beast Boy," grumbled Raven. "It wasn't your fault. Red-X disappeared faster than either of us was prepared for. Now, calm yourself or I'll be blowing this whole place up." Beast Boy raised his hands as if surrendering, and smiled. Instantly, all the negative emotions he had felt were gone, and the happiness he felt consumed the empath, who couldn't help but smile slightly. "Yeah, yeah. At least you didn't give me a concussion."

"Don't be so sure about that," said Cyborg as he walked in, Starfire floating in behind him. "You actually had severe head trauma, which is why you didn't wake up when we brought you here –" Raven placed a hand over Beast Boy's as she felt a tingle of guilt coming from him, pouring some of her own calming emotion into him "- but your healing powers must've taken care of that. Other than a slight headache, and maybe some drowsiness, you're as fit as a fiddle."

"Cyborg and I have prepared you a supper in the kitchen," announced Starfire, smiling brightly. "We assumed that after 31 hours of sleeping you would like to nourish yourself with –"

"31 hours!" exclaimed Raven. "I've been asleep for 31 hours?!"

Beast Boy chuckled nervously as he slowly made his way over to the door. Before anyone was able to say a word, he ran out, shouting, " _Let's eat!_ " Glaring, Raven slowly got up and followed her teammates to the kitchen where a whole feast was waiting for them. There were cuts of meat, seafood, salads, sides, and much, much more. Raven doubted she would be able to eat most of what was on the table, but as soon as she took the first bite, she knew her stomach would not be so easily satisfied.

When most of the food was gone, Raven turned to Starfire and asked, "So the prom is tomorrow?"

"Yes it is," replied her friend. "I have taken the liberty of having Robin call in a makeup specialist for tomorrow morning. I know I am capable of doing your makeup nicely –" Raven cringed slightly at that "- but I thought that since this is a special occasion, it would be best to have someone who will know exactly how to match your hair and makeup with your dress. She shall be arriving tomorrow morning. Cyborg has already given her access to arrive at the Tower by face recognition."

"Thanks Starfire," sighed Raven in relief. Even though she knew it was a special occasion, it was still weird going to a dance without her friends.

After all the food and conversation was done, Raven went up to her room and laid down. She lost an entire day thanks to Beast Boy. Okay, so it was an accident, and she couldn't really blame him, but she had planned to get some meditation in before the prom. There is no doubt that emotions will be running high tomorrow; happiness and excitement from the children; anxiousness from the guests; overall, sadness for what the whole event represents. So maybe it won't be as bad as she thinks, but Raven knew that there is still that chance that she might get overwhelmed that day. If she does, she might lose control and just ruin everything.

' _Thinking like this is definitely not helping_ ,' thought Raven. ' _I need some air._ ' With that, she walked her way up to the roof. Surprisingly though, she wasn't the first one there. Robin sat on the edge, one knee holding up his elbow. He didn't look up when the door opened, nor did he make a motion when she sat next to him. He just sat there, frowning at the open sea beneath them. Raven sat quietly, knowing he would be the one to share his thoughts first.

"Raven," he began, "do you…do you think you guys could ever trust me again?"

The empath sighed and honestly replied, "No. Not like we used to."

"…Why?"

"Because," she said, "you don't trust us."

"Yes I do –"

"Not enough. Not enough for you to put _your_ life in _our_ hands. We were willing to do that, and you took advantage of that." Robin froze, not being able to argue.

"I should have never created it," he said softly after a minute of silence. Raven looked over at him, but said nothing. "I should have never created that stupid suit in the first place."

"You had good intentions," Raven offered.

"But bad ways to go about it," he replied. "I was being selfish. Before I made the suit, I actually made myself believe that only I would be able to bring Slade down. I admit it. I didn't even think that it would be safer for you guys to stay out of it. I just wanted it to be me to finally end it. I wanted it to be just me."

"And now there is another like you."

"I am not like Red-X," snapped Robin, turning to face her.

"You do not steal," she agreed. "You are not our enemy. You no longer wear the suit. All that is true. But you still fight us at times, especially when it comes to trust. You will pay back a debt, no matter how troublesome it would be for you; just as Red-X has done many times before. And you are willing to do anything to get, not only what you need, but also what you want. When you created that suit, you were basically 'looking out for number one'. How is Red-X any different at this point?"

"I'm not bad," whispered Robin, almost pleadingly.

Raven nodded. "No, you're not bad."

"Red-X is bad."

"Red-X is a thief. He does bad things from what we can see. Who knows – maybe he's trying to have something good come out of all this by being bad. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to do something like that."

"Are you defending him?" demanded Robin, his voice accusingly.

"No," answered the young woman with a sigh. "I just wanted to show you that if you keep overthinking this, you'll make things even more complicated for yourself." They stayed quiet for a few minutes after that. Raven had made a point that Robin was becoming obsessive again, and though she knew that he hated being used as an example, he needed to hear it.

"I just need to know who he is," whispered Robin. "I just need to see his face."

"One day you will," said Raven. "For now, stop being a baby about it."

Robin fell back against the concrete exaggeratedly and whined, " _But I wanna know now!_ " Raven rolled her eyes at his childish tantrum and then laughed, in which she was soon joined in by her leader. In the past two years, Robin has finally allowed himself to open up more to his friends. He was happy and sincere with Starfire, competitive and wild with Cyborg and Beast Boy, and free with Raven. From the bond they shared, both knew that they needed someone to act childish with. They had both missed out on their childhood, and what would be a better way to complain about it than by throwing a tantrum every once in a while. They never did this in front of their friends though, or else they would never hear the end of it. Raven also knew that Starfire wouldn't like to see such displays from her boyfriend and best friend. There was never anything romantic about it, but their relationship helped the two bird-named teens understand that they are not alone, not even in their darkest nightmares. Raven was like the sister he had lost, and Robin cherished her.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked when the laughter died down.

"Should I be?"

"There will be a lot of excitement," he said, sitting up. "Will you be okay?"

"I guess we'll see," she replied. "But anyway, I should try to get some sleep. Goodnight."

Robin nodded as she stood up. "Goodnight Raven Sweet dreams."

Raven did not have a good night, nor did she have sweet dreams. She was running, she didn't know what she was running from, or even if she was running to something, but she did know that she was terrified. Her dress was torn, her heels were broken, and her hair was flying wildly behind her. As she ran, she saw her friends pass by, one by one. Starfire was on her knees, wailing in sorrow; Robin stood still, his hands fisted and shaking; Beast Boy had tears running down his face, his ears drooping; Cyborg had a sad expression. " _You shouldn't feel guilty about this Raven_ ," his voice whispered to her as she ran past him. " _You can't bring him back_." Raven felt her heart pounding against her chest as she continued to run. She tried to cover her ears as Cyborg's voice and Starfire's cries haunted her, but it did no good in blocking the noise. Then, she saw something that made her stop.

They were on the ground in front of her, discarded and filled with despair. Raven knelt down and took the lonely white mask into her hands. There was a crack on it, near the red cross over its right eye. Holding the mask to her chest, she went to reach for the belt, but froze.

There was someone there…

Watching…

 _Raven…_

Dropping the mask, Raven turned around to find a small boy standing behind her. _Anthony_ , she tried to say, but her voice was gone. Anthony held out his hand to her – his bloody hand. It was then that she saw.

 _Blood_. Anthony, little Anthony, was covered in blood. The white shirt he wore dripped red liquid, and his lips were lifted into a crimson smile. Raven's vision blurred as tears made their way from the back of her eyes to trail down her cheeks. She pulled the young boy to her, holding him tightly as though that would stop the bleeding. But as she held him, she realized something that filled her with dread. _There is no heartbeat_. Raven looked up to see his smiling face, pleading with him silently. It was too much; it needed to stop, but Anthony did not refrain from giving her that bloody smile. Raven closed her eyes, muttering to herself to wake up, but all she heard was his voice.

 _You won't save me_ , he said. _Maybe for once you will save yourself_.

"Raven!"

She awoke with a start. Raven's eyes shot around the room in panic, only to find the mirror on her dresser shattered all over the floor, and the books from her bookshelves scattered everywhere. Sweat had formed on her forehead as she closed her eyes, willing her heart to beat at a normal rate.

"Raven!" called out the voice of Beast Boy, followed by obnoxious knocking on her door. "Come on, breakfast is ready – everyone's waiting!"

Grabbing her cloak and wrapping it over her shoulders, Raven made her way to the entrance of he room. With her powers, she forcefully slid her door open to glare at the changeling. "Keep knocking and I will put you in a coma for a year."

"Sorry Rae," said Beast Boy with a shrug, clearly unaffected by her threat, "but Cyborg wants you down. You know how he is about 'Saturday Morning Family Breakfast' time." He had raised his hands to make air quotes, obviously unimpressed with the name of their get-together. Raven was about to walk past him when he gently grabbed her shoulder, frowning. "Are you okay Rae? You look really pale."

Shrugging off his hand, Raven nodded. "I'm fine. I just didn't get good sleep last night."

"Are you sure?" asked Beast Boy. When he didn't get a reply, he continued with, "Is it something we should be worried about?" Raven sighed and decided to be honest about it.

"I don't know." Beast Boy looked at her worriedly, but Raven just shook her head. "It's nothing like that. It's not like it's the end of the world – not again at least."

The corners of his lips tugged upwards, but Beast Boy didn't respond to the quip. "Raven –"

"Trust me, okay?" The subject was dropped after that, though Raven could still fee the worry and confusion coming from her teammate, but she knew he wouldn't question her. They had too much history to doubt their trust in each other.

They entered the living room and sat around the breakfast table, with everyone talking happily of the start of a new day. The prom was mentioned every now and then, but Raven mostly remained quiet. She just ate her waffles and nodded when necessary, but mainly, she kept reverting back to the nightmare. ' _Nightmare_ ,' said a voice in her head. ' _You know that that was no nightmare. There is pain in the near future_.' Raven winced when the doorbell rang as it pulled her back to the present.

"I still can't believe we got a doorbell," muttered Beast Boy as he got up and walked out the sliding doors. He came back, followed by a curvy woman with orange-y red hair, green eyes, and really tan skin. Raven and the boys were thrown back as they turned their gaze from the girl to Starfire and back again.

"Hi," said the girl, either not noticing or deciding to ignore their reaction, "I'm Kathy. I have an appointment with Starfire?"

"Yes indeed!" exclaimed the alien princess. Tugging Raven forward, Starfire said, "My friend here has a special occasion she must prepare for!"

"Isn't it a bit early for Raven to get ready?" asked Robin.

"Not really," answered Cyborg. "The prom starts around four and will go on until ten I think. Raven was invited by one of the kids, so she should be there at least half an hour early to meet with him so they could enter together. We'd also have to leave half an hour before that so she could make it on time. That leaves them with five hours. Three of those hours will be just for hair and makeup. It might be more if they decide to put some color in Raven's hair. Let's just say three and a half hours for hair and make up. Thirty to forty minutes would be to put on the dress, and that's in case they need to make any modifications. That leaves Raven with less than an hour for touch ups, and maybe a snack – just as long as she doesn't stain the dress because then the whole thing would just be ruined." Noticing everyone staring at him with wide eyes, Cyborg chuckled nervously and muttered, "Not that I would know about that stuff…"

Cyborg's timing was right on point. When the girls went up to Starfire's room, the girl, Kathy, sat Raven down, facing away from the mirror, and stared at her for ten full minutes. Feeling her patience wearing thin, Raven clicked her tongue and glared at the girl.

"Well?"

"Low lights," was all the stylist said.

"Excuse me?" Kathy went up to her and started lifting up strands of her hair.

"Yup," she said. "Some blue low lights would fit you perfectly."

"That would looked marvelous," agreed Starfire from her spot on the bed.

Raven raised a brow. "Don't we have a time limit here?"

"Sweetie," said Kathy with a mischievous smile, "beauty knows no limitations."

And so, there she was now, sitting on a chair, with a half finished plate of pizza on her lap as Kathy and Starfire discussed different shades of eye shadow. They had just finished going over different hairstyles. Kathy wanted to go with a curly, half up-do with some sort of headband, while Starfire was going for a neat bun. Raven stayed quiet, letting the girls do what they wanted – she only spoke up when the color pink was mentioned, and that was just to put a stop to it. Once her hair was washed and dried, Kathy started on the hairstyle. They still didn't allow her to face the mirror, so Raven had to rely on her other senses to figure out what they were doing. There was heat, so she figured they compromised on the whole curling thing. From there, she just felt her hair being tugged to the back in different motions. After a while, Raven decided to get in some meditation.

Closing her eyes, Raven found herself away from the girls, from the tower, and from everything else. It was just her, staring into nothing, and feeling just as much. Because she was in her own mind, Raven was able to see herself as she was. She had to admit, the hair looked nice with thin blue strikes. Her attention then went to the chakra that was higher on her forehead, now at the tip of her hairline. If what Raven remembered from her teachings was correct, a woman's chakra would reposition itself when she is 'reborn'. She remembered hearing that her mother's rebirth was when she severed her connection to Earth and decided to live the rest of her life in Azarath. Raven had believed her own rebirth was after defeating her father, but stood incorrected when she looked in the mirror and found her chakra in the same place. It wasn't until after the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil that Raven was reborn.

After every one of their guests had finally left the tower, the five original Titans separated into their own rooms. As soon as Raven closed her eyes to sleep, she felt a weird sensation of being forcibly pulled down, nearly suffocating from the intensity. Her limbs were as if they were being squashed, her lungs as if they were being engulfed in flames, and her heart raced in unimaginable speed. She was pulled lower and faster, and if she were able to move, she would be screaming in agony. The sensation continued for what felt like hours, when suddenly, it stopped. Slowly, Raven opened her eyes, only to find herself in a dimly lit room with a golden casket a few feet in front of her. Quickly glancing around the room, which was filled with white candles and overwhelmed with sadness and pride, Raven knew exactly what was going on and slowly made her way to the casket. Reaching the golden casket, the young sorceress placed her hands on the edge and braced herself to look into the face of reality. Sure enough, when she looked inside, she found herself facing the pale and still figure of her mother.

Arella was dressed white from head to toe. The only skin visible was that of her feet, her hands that were placed on her stomach, and her beautiful face that had not aged since coming to Azarath. Arella could not be considered an actual mother to the child she gave birth to, but Raven remembered a time when she had put the woman on a pedestal. Little Raven would cherish every second she got a view of her mother; she imagined her mother to be the kind of woman to give support and advice when the days would be consumed in darkness, and when times would be hard enough to make even the strongest person want to give up. But that vision was shattered slowly as Raven grew up in the dark, all alone. She had no mother. Even as she looked down at the face of the woman who gave birth to her, Raven only saw the face of a stranger.

Ironic, isn't it? The parent who she wanted nothing to do with, wanted her and made her an important element to his existence, and the other, who was close at hand, wanted nothing to do with her. Closing her eyes, Raven knew that she would never forgive either parent for the pain they had caused her. With one last look at the woman in front of her, Raven placed a light kiss on Arella's forehead and breathed, "Goodbye…Mother. Sleep well."

The next day, Raven had woken up as if it had all been nothing more than a dream. Everything seemed so quiet and lighter. But as the sun's light came through the window, the world outside, for that moment, was beautifully at peace. Raven rose from her bed and went to face the mirror on her dresser. Her raven hair had grown down to waist length and the chakra on her forehead was repositioned to the tip of her hairline. She said goodbye. In doing so, Raven had severed her ties to Azarath. There was nothing more for her there, and so, she was given 'new life' on Earth. Running her fingers through her newly long hair, Raven sighed. She had hoped she would explain her rebirth to her friends after committing a self-sacrificing act, not after a night of sleeping. It wasn't exactly the rebirth she had in mind, but Raven knew that by saying goodbye to the other half of her childhood life, it meant that she was ready to move forward from it. She said goodbye to the monks of Azarath, as well as its grounds, her father and the flames of Hell, and now her mother. Smiling softly, Raven went to say good morning to her new family.

"Raven?"

She heard her name as she walked in through the sliding doors, and found her three male teammates gawking at her. Starfire and Kathy walked in behind her, grinning as they saw the boys' expressions to the final result. Raven was already in her dress and heels, and the only accessories she wore were blue diamond studs on her ears, a white gold bracelet on her left wrist, and a necklace of the same color, but with a small blue diamond that rested front and center on her chest. Her hair was pulled back into a curly, messy bun that had many strands falling out to give it more detail, as well as a few falling in the front to frame her face. For the makeup, Kathy had wanted to go with the natural approach to show Raven's natural beauty, but Starfire managed to convince her to take it up a notch. Raven's eyelids were a pinkish-white, but as it got to the crease, it turned to an aqua blue that soon turned to a more midnight blue, the color of her corset. That shade went down to make a line on her lower lids as well, giving her eyes a mysterious, seductive aura. The eye shadow was accompanied by jet-black eyeliner that was thinly applied on both lids, and mascara that made her eyelashes straighter and longer. Her lips were nearly the same color as her eyes, in what Kathy called, Amethyst Ablaze, but were still a tad darker, and her cheeks only had a feathery touch of blush. Overall, Raven appeared, and secretly felt, amazing.

"Raven," breathed Cyborg, "you look incredible!"

"That's an understatement," quipped Beast Boy. "You look fantastic!"

"You did a great job," Robin complimented the stylist, who simply smiled proudly at her accomplishment.

Starfire floated to stand by her teammates to admire her best friend. "Did I not say she would look beautiful?" she said proudly. "Did I not say one would be fortunate to see the wondrous sight that is our friend?"

"You did," agreed Beast Boy, "and you were right Starfire."

Raven felt the blood rush to her cheeks from all the compliments and attention she was receiving. Finally she said, "Okay, alright, that's enough. We're already running late, so Cyborg, can we -?"

"Yeah, one sec Rae," he said as he went through one of the cabinets, pulling out a digital camera. The metal man smirked as he noticed his friend grimace. "C'mon Rae. You know we can't let you leave without snapping a few photos."

With an annoyed groan, Raven stood before the camera. Taking a hint when she saw Beast Boy point to his cheeks, she lifted her lips into a small smile before hearing a click. After having Kathy take a picture of Raven with each team member, and one with the group, they all said goodbye to the stylist and went down to the garage. As Raven buckled herself in to the passenger seat, Robin held his hand out in front of her face.

"We're going to need your communicator."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry Raven," said her team leader, "but we all agreed to give you tonight off so you can enjoy yourself."

"But what if there's an emergency?" asked Raven.

"Do not worry," assured Starfire. "We shall ensure the safety of the city."

Robin nodded, and before the empath could argue, he said, "We'll be fine. Communicator Raven."

Sighing in frustration, Raven reached into her clutch and handed over her communicator. When all that was settled, she and Cyborg drove out into the city. They made small talk on the way there, though it was mainly Cyborg joking about being out late, and to be careful with her date because he might have 'other' intentions. It was a pleasant car ride nonetheless, and it only took them twenty minutes to reach the stadium where the event was taking place. After Cyborg dropped her off, Raven walked in through the main entrance to find many people waiting with their 'dates'. The adults were wearing solemn colors, from black to red – or maroon to be more specific. They were all dressed elegantly, almost as if for a cocktail party. It made Raven conscious of herself when she realized that she was the only one, other than the kids, to wear a bright color. All the kids were dressed handsomely; the boys were in white and black tuxedos, and the girls wore different styles of pretty dress, most of which had floral designs. The sight of the children, and feeling of excitement they had, made the Titan smile. But her smile only grew when she saw her date, dressed in a white tuxedo, walk towards her with a small box in his hands.

"Hi Miss Raven!" greeted Anthony. "You look really pretty."

"Thank you," said Raven lightly. "You look great yourself."

Holding out the box, Anthony blushed and said, "I got something for you. I hope you like it."

Raven took the box and opened it. Inside was a lovely white corsage with blue ribbons. It was a small, predictable gesture, but it was still undeniably sweet. Crouching down to be at eye level with the little boy, Raven handed him the corsage and asked, "Can you help me put it on?" That made Anthony grin from ear to ear. He took the corsage and shakily put it around her right wrist. Standing back up, Raven curtsied playfully, which was followed immediately by a tiny bow. Anthony held out his arm for her, but quickly realized his mistake as he noticed their height difference. Raven giggled inwardly as she reached down and took his hand in her own. A woman then walked out of the double doors that would lead to the main event.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," announced their hostess, "thank you all for coming tonight. I know all the children are very excited to have you all here to share this special night with them. Well, everything is now ready. We will begin with a 3-course meal before we start the dance. We will also have a snack table in case you have any cravings throughout the event. Okay everyone, please come in and enjoy this Night to Remember!"

The doors behind the hostess were pulled open, and as everyone walked in, they were struck with awe. The place was enormous. The ceiling was darkened with a dark blue cover, and twinkling lights were placed randomly all over, giving it the illusion of a starry night's sky. The round tables were covered in ivory colored, satin tablecloths; the chairs were the same, except they were tied into a neat bow around the backs. There were six plate sets to a table, and a centerpiece with white lilies and roses. There was a stage on the far end of the dance floor, with a DJ mixing table on one side, and where the DJ had placed a disk that filled the air with piano music.

Raven took a seat next to Anthony at a table that had two other women who seemed to be there with their sons. While the two women chatted with each other, and the kids talked excitedly between each other, Raven took the chance to gaze around the place. Sure enough, there were a few familiar faces from the hospital and the police department, all of who seemed to be enjoying their nights off. It wasn't long after everyone was seated that the servers, dressed in white, button-up shirts and black slacks, came out and served the first course. Everyone received a small bowl of creamy potato soup – most likely because the kids wouldn't have been too excited about eating a salad – and a glass of water. As Raven thanked her server, she noticed something familiar about the waiter serving the table in front of hers. It was something about his black hair and the way he presented himself that just screamed 'Intentional Modesty'. He walked away before she could see his face though. It wasn't long before they were soon served dessert.

"Miss Raven," said Anthony from beside her, "don't you like strawberry cheesecake?"

Raven glanced down at her dessert and smiled politely. "It looks delicious. I just need a second to fully digest that steak."

"My brother doesn't like me eating too much meat," said Anthony, trying to make conversation. "He says I should eat more veggies."

"Sounds like your brother knows what he's talking about," commented Raven as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

"Well yeah," the boy continued. "He went to school for smart kids and stuff. But I don't like veggies. Green beans taste weird, that white broccoli doesn't taste like anything at all, but it leaves a nasty after taste, and I don't like tomatoes unless it's ketchup."

"Tomatoes are fruits though," said Raven.

"Nuh uh," disagreed Anthony. "It's a vegetable."

Amused, Raven asked, "What makes you think that?"

"The government said so."

"Well, the government also said that pizza is a vegetable. Don't you like pizza?" Raven had to try hard not to laugh when she saw Anthony's confused face.

"Pizza isn't a vegetable!" declared Anthony after a moment of deep thought. "It doesn't grow from the ground, and it has bread in it. So yeah, I like pizza, because pizza isn't a vegetable."

"But the government said it is."

"Well the government is wrong."

Raven took a sip of water, chuckling as she saw the bewildered expressions the other women at the table gave at the young boy's declaration. Raven wasn't against the government at all, considering they fought for the same side, but she did enjoy how strong-minded and somewhat stubborn Anthony was. She considered it cute how he could be so opinionated, and she could easily admit that she was enjoying her time with the boy.

The pair continued their conversation some more – Anthony against vegetables, and Raven pro-vegetables. It was quite the argument that soon, the whole table was going back and forth with rebuttals. It was some time before anyone noticed that the dance floor was already halfway full. As the other four went to dance, Raven and Anthony continued sitting, watching as people spun and danced around them. When two songs had passed, and neither made an attempt to stand, Raven decided to break the silence.

"So," she began, "are we going to just sit here all night, or would you like to dance Anthony?" The little boy blushed furiously and mumbled incoherently. "What was that?"

"I don't know how to dance," blurted out Anthony. "I'm sorry Miss Raven. This is the first prom I've been to, and I told myself I was going to make sure you had a good time, but I'm scared to dance in front of people."

Raven smiled softly at his confession and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I don't know how to dance either." Anthony's head shot up to stare unbelievably at her, but Raven simply shrugged. "You seem to know a bit about the Titans, so you should know that I'm not exactly the most social person in the world. Not being able to dance is kind of under the same category."

"So if you can't dance," said Anthony, "and I can't dance, what are we going to do all night?"

"Well," replied Raven, "we can either sit here and argue on whether Pluto is a planet or not –"

"It's not!"

" – yes it is. Or we can get on that dance floor and try to figure out the whole dancing thing, even if it'll be poorly."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Beast Boy says that it all depends on your partner," said Raven. "When you have the right person in your arms, nothing can go wrong."

"What if I'm not a good dance partner?" asked Anthony worriedly. Raven stood up from her seat and held out her hand to him.

"Only one way to find out."

Anthony stared at her hand for a moment, glanced at the people dancing, and finally took Raven's hand.

* * *

 **Up Next: Prom Night Part 2!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Prom Night Part 2

**Chapter 4!**

 **Second part to Prom Night, I hope you guys like how it ends. Also, there is a special guest appearance! (Lyrics to the song are translated in the parentheses next to them)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters - I don't even own the song or the person singing it...unfortunately.**

* * *

Raven pulled Anthony to the middle of the dance floor before turning to face him. She recognized the music playing to be salsa. After looking around to see how the dance is done, they decided to give it a shot. It seemed pretty simple; one step forward, middle, back, middle, and repeat. Doing the steps, Raven couldn't help but think that they might look robotic. Sure, there were those couples that were doing complex moves and spins, but hey, they were just beginners anyway. Raven inwardly smiled whenever she saw Anthony looking down at his feet.

Anthony was definitely a sweet boy, cute and full of life. It wasn't fair that he had to go through something life-threatening. Thinking back to the nightmare she had the night before, Raven tried not to shudder. She does not want to believe that Anthony will have a painful death. Though she knew, with a harsh pain in her heart, that Anthony will not make it through the summer, Raven still wished for him to go peacefully. In the mean time, she wanted to make sure that he will enjoy any amount of time he had left. And it was safe to say that she wasn't the only one feeling that way.

All around her, Raven could feel the differing emotions coming from the adults and children. While all the kids were filled with happiness and joy for being able to enjoy such an event, all the adults were trying to be strong by putting on a smile while in reality, their hearts were being torn by the thought that this might be the last prom for some of the children, but at the same time, wanting them to have the best night. Being an empath, Raven felt herself being consumed by the emotions, but it was hard to tell which was more dominant. So instead, she decided to just focus on the little boy dancing in front of her, who at that moment had looked up at her and beamed.

"Look Miss Raven!" exclaimed Anthony. "We're dancing!" Raven smiled and spun him in a circle, earning a giggle from him. After one more song of salsa, the DJ started playing a different kind of music that had a faster rhythm. All around them, the couples were swinging back and forth, laughing and spinning. Anthony looked up at Raven, silently asking what to do, but instead of answering, the sorceress grabbed both his hands and gestured him to follow her lead. Anthony grinned, joining her with random dance moves. That was definitely a sight to see; the half-demon of the Teen Titans, in a party dress, dancing with a little six-year-old boy, and was actually smiling and laughing with joy. Who would've ever thought it possible? Before either of them knew it, two hours passed with the pair still on the dance floor. The music was still going, and the entire dance floor was filled without the hint of anyone wanting to step out. However, Anthony and Raven decided to take a break and went to sit at their table. They sat in a comfortable silence, one hand holding on to the other as they watched the couples dancing around them.

It was like that for a few minutes when Anthony recognized someone dancing not too far from them. Pointing excitedly, he said, "Look Raven – that's my brother dancing over there!"

Raven focused her attention to where he pointed and felt her breath get caught in her throat. Not only was it the waiter she had tried to glance at earlier, but it was also the same guy from the park that had almost hit her with the football. He was dancing with a girl around their same age, with dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail and light skin. She was a very pretty girl, and based on the wardrobe, she was also a server at the event. They seemed to be having a lot of fun with the fast music, spinning and moving all over the place. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was still holding, Raven forced a smile and turned back to her date.

"So that's your brother," she said. "Wow, he and his girlfriend are really good dancers."

"Oh no," said Anthony, shaking his head, "that's not his girlfriend. She used to be, but not anymore. Now they're just friends." Raven raised a skeptical brow, but made no comment and let the boy continue. "They met a little after Jason was transferred to the same home I was in." Raven's eyes widened in surprise, ' _Home?_ '

Wanting to make sure she understood his meaning, Raven asked, "Anthony, how did you and your brother meet?"

"Jason got transferred to my foster home and we started sharing a room."

At the new revelation, Raven turned to stare at the handsome young man on the dance floor. How could she not have seen it before? Now that she was actually paying attention, she noticed there was no physical resemblance between him and the little boy next to her. While Anthony had blue eyes, blonde lashes, light skin and round cheeks, the other had green eyes, black hair, golden tan skin, and a more refined face structure. Raven sighed. ' _Poor Anthony. No parents, no place to actually call home, and yet he smiles as though nothing is wrong with the world_.' The music then stopped, and all the people on the dance floor started walking back to their seats.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," announced the DJ, "we'll be taking a short five minute break. At this moment, I would like to ask all the kids to join me out at the entrance hall, where we will prepare for our presentation. In the mean time, let's slow things down a bit." As all the kids, whispering excitedly to each other, were walking out through the main entrance, the DJ placed a disk on the table, and a slow rhythm flowed out through the speakers. Raven felt Anthony gently pull his hand away from hers.

"I'll be right back Miss Raven," promised Anthony. He smiled brightly before running off behind his friends. With him gone, Raven sat in silence while the other two women at the table chatted between themselves. She toyed with her napkin, trying not to focus on the waves of emotions that began to overflow. With the kids gone, the only emotions left were of the adults who, though not as strong as before, were still solemn about the overall meaning of the event. The feeling wasn't as overwhelming as it could have been, but it was still a bit heavy. In fact, Raven tried so hard to distance herself from it all that she didn't even notice when a familiar presence take a seat next to her.

"Are you having fun?" Turning her head, Raven found herself staring into the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"Surprisingly yes," replied Raven with a nod. "Your brother is great company."

"So you did talk about me if you know we're brothers," said the guy. "Hopefully nothing too embarrassing."

"Did you send a football to the tower?" asked Raven, deciding to just cut to the chase.

Smirking slightly, the guy said, "What would you say if I did?"

"I'd say that you hacked into a private system," was the monotone reply. "Getting into a system as protected as that would mean that you used illegal methods to get information that was not open to anyone other than Cyborg."

"Or," he suggested, "it could be I graduated from three of the highest ranking computer engineering institutions, followed by getting multiple degrees in criminal justice and legal studies, which all led me to secretly receive a career as a computer programmer and hacker for the government…Then again, I could just be lucky." He smiled playfully as Raven simply rolled her eyes. Leaning back on his chair, he stared at her face for a few seconds before outstretching his hand. "Jason, at your service Miss Raven." Eyeing him for a moment, Raven took his hand. ' _He's Anthony's brother. Surely he can't be_ that _bad._ '

"There you are." Both turned their heads to find a slender, pretty-looking girl standing behind their chairs.

"Hey V," said Jason, releasing his hold on Raven's hand. "What's up?"

"You're lucky your table is empty," said the blonde, "but that doesn't mean you're off the hook for the night. You still have to go around and ask people –"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Jason, shrugging with indifference. "You know better than I do that they overstaffed us tonight."

"Jay-"

"Besides, I already told Bryan I quit, so why would I keep working?"

"You quit!?"

"Yes, yes I did," he declared proudly. He smiled over at Raven. "Why would I want to work on a night like this? I'd much rather watch my little brother have fun with his gorgeous date." Raven blushed as she looked down at her lap, trying not to focus on those green emeralds he called eyes. It was then that the girl acknowledged the half-demon's presence.

"Sorry," she wasn't sorry, "I didn't realized I was interrupting something. Hi, I'm Vanessa."

"Raven," said the sorceress, nodding in greeting.

"So Jason," Vanessa turned to him completely, "I was wondering if, maybe after prom, you'd like to get something to eat? Maybe hang out afterwards?"

Jason sighed as he glanced at the dance floor. "No thanks V. I promised Tony I'd stay with him tonight."

Pouting, Vanessa knew she wouldn't win that argument. "Fine. But if there's ever an opening in your schedule, you know my number."

"Like the back of my hand," he murmured as she walked away. Turning his attention to the girl sitting next to him, he whispered, "That's how I know what number not to call."

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Raven, raising a brow in slight amusement.

"Nah," he replied. "She's just one of those old flames that is just meant to be put out." Frowning slightly, Jason added, "I don't like the way she talks in front of Tony. Stuff comes out of her mouth that a six year old is just not meant to hear."

"So I have two questions," stated Raven, looking at him straight on. "First, if you are so well educated in computer programming as you boasted about a few minutes ago, why are you here tonight as a server?"

Jason let out a laugh. "I was wondering when you would ask that. Well, to answer your question, I volunteered tonight to help out with this event. I tend to do that a lot. Volunteer. Especially when I know I'd have the chance to meet the most beautiful woman in Jump City." Raven gave him a deadpan expression, making him laugh again. "Okay, okay, fine. Tony asked me to. I can't seem to say no when he begs me with those puppy-dog eyes." Raven narrowed her eyes at him and nodded.

"Alright. Then my next question is…how is Anthony doing? Is he okay?"

"You're his date, how could he not be?" Raven made a face at him and he sighed. Jason's face then became serious as he considered how to answer. "It's been a while since we found out he had cancer, and we haven't been receiving a lot of good news since. The doctors say that we just have to keep fighting, but so far, nothing's changed. Chances of him getting better are starting to look bleak."

Raven felt her heart squeeze at his words. "I'm sorry."

"Anthony knows that things aren't looking good," Jason continued, "but he says he'll keep trying. And if he's willing to keep fighting, then I am wiling to stand by him every second of the way."

As Jason got lost in thought, Raven took the chance to stare at him wonderingly. Here was a guy who openly admitted that his brother had little to no chance of making it through his sickness, and yet he still hoped, above all else, that things would take a turn for the better. In a way, he almost reminded the half-demon of her leader; he goes against all odds and pushes through, never faltering in his beliefs. Then she thought of sweet little Anthony, the poor child. He was just beginning his life, and already he had to fight in order to keep it. Raven wished so badly for there to be something she could do, but to her knowledge, there was no spell or incantation that could cure any human sickness completely, not even for a stupid cold. It broke her heart knowing there was nothing she could do to make things better.

Both teens were deep in their own thoughts when the DJ came back on stage and brought them back to reality. Speaking into the microphone, he announced, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your patience, but I assure you, the presentation will be worth the wait. As you all probably know, each year we try to invite a special guest to come to this event, someone who the kids would love to see. Well, thanks to the generous donations from Jump City's own crime fighting team, the Teen Titans –," everyone applauded, their eyes now on Raven who tried, but failed to hide her blush, "we were able to invite someone very special. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Tito El Bambino!" Everyone shot up from their seats as the Puerto Rican singer walked out on stage. He smiled handsomely to his audience, raising his hands to the loud applause. Raven stood next to Jason, shaking her head with a side smile on her face. ' _I bet Beast Boy and Starfire would kill to be here right now_.'

"Gracias," said the singer into the microphone. "Gracias, thank you. Thank you all for inviting me to this special event. I'm glad I can be here tonight and help make this night just a little more memorable. I'd like to give a special shout out to the Children's Hospital, all of you who made this night so special, and all the kids that made me feel so loved when I met them. This goes for all of you!" Immediately, fast music started to play behind him and he sang into the mic.

 _"La lluvia ya no pasa por mi casa (The rain no longer passes by my home)_

 _Todo es incierto a mi alrededor (All is uncertain in my surroundings)_

 _Y la rosa que adorraba la mañana (And the rose that adorned the morning)_

 _Poco a poco se marchito (Little by little, it wilted)_

 _Cupido vuelve apuntar con su flecha (Cupid returns to point his arrow)_

 _Esta vez en el corazón (This time in the heart)_

 _Ya la rosa que alumbraba la mañana (And the rose that lit the morning)_

 _Poco a poco florece hoy (Little by little, it flourishes today)_

At this point, many people were on the dance floor, moving their hips and feet to the rhythm of the music. Raven made sure to keep her gaze on her hands as she felt Jason's eyes on her.

 _"Hoy llueve el amor (Today it rains love)_

 _Las rosas no faltan (Roses are not lacking)_

 _Y si quieres voy port ti (And if you want, I'll go for you)_

 _Que viva el amor (Long live love)_

 _De enero a diciembre (From January to December)_

 _Hoy tú serás para mi (Today you will be mine)_

 _Hoy llueve el amor (Today it rains love)_

 _Las rosas no faltan (Roses are not lacking)_

 _Y si quieres voy port ti (And if you want, I'll go for you)_

 _Que viva el amor (Long live love)_

 _De enero a diciembre (From January to December)_

 _Hoy tú serás para mi" (Today you will be mine)_

Without a word, Jason stood up from his chair and held out his hand to Raven. "Miss Raven, would you like to dance?" Raven glanced at the people dancing before shaking her head.

"I don't know how to dance that."

Shrugging, Jason took hold of her hand. "I do. And when you have the right person in your arms, nothing can go wrong." Remembering those as the exact same words she had spoken to Anthony a few hours ago to convince him to dance, Raven sighed as she let him pull her off her chair and onto the middle of the dance floor.

 _"A veces creémos perderlo todo (Sometimes we think we've lost it all)_

 _Y se nos viene el mundo encima (And the world comes down on us)_

 _Pero es vital por simplemente – (But it's vital to simply -)_

 _Darle paso a la agonia (Let the agony pass)_

 _Hay que olvidar las penas (We must forget the penalties)_

 _Y recorder que el tiempo pasa (And remember that time passes)_

 _Hay que disfrutar hasta – (We must enjoy down to-)_

 _El minimo segundo de alegria (The very last second of happiness)_

 _Hoy cambia mi vida (Today, my life changes)_

 _Hoy vuelvo a respirar (Today, I begin to breathe again)_

 _A reir (To laugh)_

 _A soñar (To dream)_

 _Hoy vuelvo amar" (Today, I love again)_

With one had cupped in Jason's larger one, and the other placed on his shoulder, Raven felt her face warm up as she felt their bodies make contact. Sure enough, as soon as they started dancing, Jason proved the whole 'if you have the right partner' thing to be true. Raven has never danced to this kind of music, but as soon as he took charge, she felt them move flawlessly with each other. Jason grinned at Raven's surprised expression as they danced, and then he held her more firmly with the hand placed on the young woman's lower back as the music started to speed up.

 _"Hoy llueve el amor (Today it rains love)_

 _Las rosas no faltan (Roses are not lacking)_

 _Y si quieres voy port ti (And if you want, I'll go for you)_

 _Que viva el amor (Long live love)_

 _De enero a diciembre (From January to December)_

 _Hoy tú serás para mi (Today you will be mine)_

 _Hoy llueve el amor (Today it rains love)_

 _Las rosas no faltan (Roses are not lacking)_

 _Y si quieres voy port ti (And if you want, I'll go for you)_

 _Que viva el amor (Long live love)_

 _De enero a diciembre (From January to December)_

 _Hoy tú serás para mi" (Today you will be mine)_

 _Hoy vuelvo a ver – (Today I see again -)_

 _La bonita que es la vida (How beautiful life is)_

 _Vuelvo a encontrar – (I find again -)_

 _La fe y la esperanza que estaba perdida (The faith and hope that was lost)_

 _Hoy el resplandor del sol – (Today, the radiance of the sun -)_

 _Entra por mi ventana (Enters through my window)_

 _Y le da luz a mi enterior (And it lights up my interior)_

 _Que, por un descuido, oscuro estaba (That, from carelessness, was dark)_

 _A veces creémos perderlo todo (Sometimes we think we've lost it all)_

 _Y se nos viene el mundo encima (And the world comes down on us)_

 _Pero es vital por simplemente – (But it's vital to simply -)_

 _Darle paso a la agonia (Let the agony pass)_

 _Hay que olvidar las penas (We must forget the penalties)_

 _Y recorder que el tiempo pasa (And remember that time passes)_

 _Hay que disfrutar hasta – (We must enjoy down to-)_

 _El minimo segundo de alegria (The very last second of happiness)_

 _Hoy cambia mi vida (Today, my life changes)_

 _Hoy vuelvo a respirar (Today, I begin to breathe again)_

 _A reir (To laugh)_

 _A soñar (To dream)_

 _Hoy vuelvo amar" (Today, I love again)_

Raven felt herself smiling as her partner spun her out and pulled her back to him. It was hard to keep an indifferent expression the more she danced with this guy, especially from the vibe she was getting from him. He was so carefree and relaxed, and each time he would see her smile, he overflowed with contentment, almost as if he made the biggest accomplishment ever. Raven felt a small sense of lust when he pulled her closer, and she couldn't help but notice the temperature getting warmer the more they danced, but when she looked in his eyes, there was a different form of desire.

Jason spun her to hold her back to his chest, and for a brief moment, Raven felt his lips near the edge of her jaw line. She turned her head to look at him, but Jason motioned for her to look at the stage, still holding her against him. Raven's eyes trailed to the stage where all the kids were now standing behind the singer. The Puerto Rican singer moved to the side so everyone could get a good view of the children as they began to sing.

 _"Hoy llueve el amor (Today it rains love)_

 _Las rosas no faltan (Roses are not lacking)_

 _Y si quieres voy port ti (And if you want, I'll go for you)_

 _Que viva el amor (Long live love)_

 _De enero a diciembre (From January to December)_

 _Hoy tú serás para mi (Today you will be mine)_

El Bambino raised up his mic and joined the kids in the final chorus.

 _"Hoy llueve el amor (Today it rains love)_

 _Las rosas no faltan (Roses are not lacking)_

 _Y si quieres voy port ti (And if you want, I'll go for you)_

 _Que viva el amore (Long live love)_

 _De enero a diciembre (From January to December)_

 _Hoy tú serás para mi (Today you will be mine)_

 _Hoy llueve el Amor" (Today, it rains Love)_

The music stopped and everyone applauded as El Bambino and the kids took a bow. Raven stood there with everyone, clapping her hands, smiling as Anthony found her and waved enthusiastically in her direction. Becoming aware of a hand on her lower back, Raven gazed up at Jason, who was beaming proudly at his little brother. As the excitement calmed down, Jason led the Titan to the table, where little Anthony soon joined them.

"Did you see me?" he exclaimed. "I was singing with Tito El Bambino!"

"You were great Tony," said Jason, putting an arm around him.

"You were," agreed Raven. "You didn't tell me you were doing a presentation."

Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? That's all he's been talking about for the past four days. That, and having a date with the most beautiful woman in the city." Seeing the disbelief on the woman's face, he smiled playfully. "Too much?" Raven simply rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Tito El Bambino sang a few more songs until the prom was coming to an end. The parents were escorting out their kids after saying goodbye to the singer. Raven and both brothers stayed and talked for a bit with the singer, but soon left as the time was starting to get late. As they left the stadium, Raven joined the boys as they drove to the hospital where Anthony would be staying at for a while.

"Did you have a good time Miss Raven?" asked Anthony when they arrived to the sliding doors at the entrance of the hospital. Raven smiled softly at him.

"I had an amazing time," she replied sincerely. She leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for inviting me tonight Anthony."

Grinning, Anthony turned to his brother and said, "You're staying right? You said you would."

"Of course," said Jason lightly. "I'm just gonna drop off Miss Raven, but I promise I'll be right back. In the mean time, go upstairs and brush your teeth. I saw you devouring that steak earlier. Make sure that you scrub 'em good." Anthony stuck out his tongue at his brother, who returned the gesture, before waving goodbye to Raven and taking the elevator up.

When it was just the two of them, Raven said to Jason, "I don't really need a ride. I can get home on my own."

"I know," was the reply, "but it would be rude of me to let you go home alone after what you did for my brother." Walking out to the car, Raven paused as he opened the passenger door for her.

"And what exactly did I do?"

"You gave him a night to remember," answered Jason. "You gave him a chance to enjoy being a kid. The least I can do is give you a ride home."

Biting her lip, Raven gave in to his reasoning and stepped into the car. Jason closed the door behind her before sliding in to the driver's seat. They took off from the hospital and drove smoothly through the nearly empty streets.

"There is no direct way for you to drop me off at the tower," said Raven. "The closest you can get is the pier. From there I can just teleport to the island."

"If there isn't a road that goes straight to the tower, " said Jason, "how do you guys get Cyborg's car out, or Robin's motorcycle?"

"Cyborg has the code implanted in his arm to be able to make an opening in one of the city's tunnels that connects to the tower's garage. He and Robin are the only ones with authorization."

"Too bad that I don't have my computer." Raven raised a brow at him, causing the young man to laugh. "I'm just joking. Geez, just because I hacked into the Titan's main system once, it doesn't mean I'll make a habit of it."

Raven decided not to satisfy him with a reply. Instead, they went the rest of the way in a teasing silence. As they got near the pier, Raven couldn't help but notice the swirls of emotion coming from the guy next to her. She could sense he was nervous, confused, cautious, curious, worried – most had to do with Anthony, but she could see herself being a reason for some of those emotions as well. But what stood out the most at the moment was content. For some reason, he was glad she was there, even if they didn't speak a word to the other. It was weird, and Raven couldn't help but smile a little. When they arrived at the pier, Jason parked the car and leaned back on his seat, letting out a breath, like one does after finishing a big meal.

"Thanks for the ride," said Raven, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Anytime." As Raven stepped out of the car, Jason called out to her. "Hey, Miss Raven?"

"Just 'Raven' is fine," she said, ducking down to look at him.

"Raven," said Jason. "I was wondering if, maybe you aren't too busy next Saturday –"

"Listen," interrupted the sorceress, "I am flattered that you would be interested in me, don't get me wrong, and you seem like a nice guy and all, but I'm just not really interested in dating right now."

Jason stared at her as if trying to find an answer to a riddle. Once he had his fill of her image, he smirked. "Is that what you tell all the guys that try to ask you out on a date."

Raven returned the smirk. "I'm usually not this nice."

"Oh?"

"A threat to a different dimension might have been given to a few in the past."

"Am I going to be added to that list?"

"Would you like to be?"

"You know, I've gotten pretty fond of this dimension," stated the handsome young man.

"They usually are," said Raven. Jason laughed, earning a soft giggle from the sorceress.

"Okay, okay," said Jason, getting out of the car to stand by the Titan. "So answer me this – is it because you think I wouldn't be able to handle it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You being a Titan," he explained. "You think that I would feel emasculated because you will have to go save the world from a creature ten times your size while I'm off screaming like a girl from a horror movie – "

"Um, no?" said Raven, unsure of how he got to that conclusion, but fairly amused at the mental image. "It actually has nothing to do with my Titan status –"

"Then?"

"There's a lot of baggage with me," Raven tried to explain in the simplest way she could. "My powers aren't exactly the safest thing in the world to be around. I just don't think it would be a good idea –"

"But you have to admit it's a nice idea."

"I don't think you understand –"

"Maybe not entirely," he admitted, "but I would still like to give it a shot, if you were to give me a chance."

Raven sighed before looking him in the eyes. "Why?"

"Because," he said with a shrug, "I think you're one of the most interesting beings I have ever met, and I would like to get to know more of the person you are."

He meant it. Raven could tell that he meant what he said. He was also hopeful. She could tell that Jason was being mostly sincere, but she still couldn't help but hesitate. Raven clenched her jaw before answering, "No."

"No?"

"I'm sorry." Raven turned away, but before she could take two steps, was stopped by a hand grabbing on to her own.

"I'll make you a deal." Taking a deep breath, the half-demon turned back around to look him straight on. Jason had an amused twinkle in his eyes as he made his proposition. "A few of my friends and I are playing a basketball game next Thursday around five. If my team wins, you let me take you out to dinner. If we lose, then I'll accept your 'no' as an answer – for now. But I should probably warn you, I don't give up that easily."

Narrowing her eyes, Raven let herself think it over for a few seconds before replying, "What if I decide not to show up at all?"

Giving a one-shoulder shrug, he answered, "Then I'll know you're not interested in the least, and I won't bother you again." They stood there for what seemed forever, both trying to make out what the other was thinking. It wasn't until Raven faced the tower and back that time seemed to start again.

"Thanks for the ride," she said, pulling her hand away. "I hope everything goes well for your brother tomorrow."

As she started walking away, Jason called out, "So I'll see you on Thursday?"

Raven glanced back at him, a mischievous smirk on her lips. "Tell Anthony I had a great time," and then she was gone.

The young man shook his head in amusement, getting back into the driver's seat and turning the engine on. That girl really knows how to leave a guy guessing. Jason couldn't say that she would for sure show up at the game, but he did know she was considering it. If she weren't, she would have just said so. After so many years of living in Jump City and studying the Titans, he knew that she was not the kind of person to play with someone's emotions. Taking out his phone, Jason's smirk slowly turned into a genuine smile at the photo that was pulled up. The Titans had taken a few photos before Raven left to the prom, and they were automatically saved into the private files that Cyborg had installed in their main system. The photo of Raven in her prom dress, smiling, was beautiful to say the least, and Jason knew he had to have it as soon as he saw it.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **A basketball game gets Raven intrigued**

 _"Like what you see?"_

 _"Don't flatter yourself."_

 **But will she be going on a date after all?**

 _"You have less than six minutes to make 15 points, just to tie with the other team..."_

 _"Don't you worry about that sweetheart...I'll get it done."_

 **Lets just see if he'll be able to back up that statement shall we?**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sweet Temptations

**I know it took longer to put up this next chapter - sorry about that - but I needed to get started for this next school term. Unfortunately for me, I have nearly 170 students this year, and I need to make sure everything is planned for the first semester (wish me luck). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh! And the language a few characters are speaking is Spanish - but in the dialect that I speak. I got lazy and didn't put the translation on it, but it keeps the mystery going. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Eh, you guys know by now...**

* * *

"Booyah!"

Cyborg shot the cannon that shaped his arm, aiming for the giant stone creature that was rampaging through the city. Cinderblock was pushed back from the impact, but came back angry. He charged towards the metal man, only to have a bo-staff bash his head back while a green bull rammed him off his feet. Starfire cheered from the sky, but the excitement was short lived as a hand of stone reached out, grabbing her ankle, and whipped her into the nearest car.

"Starfire!"

Robin threw some explosive discs at the giant stone creature. Cinderblock grabbed the nearest lamppost and swung it at the boy wonder, who dodged the attack. Starfire flew out of the rumble unharmed, her eyes glowing. She threw starbolts at the stone giant, pushing him back. Cyborg's shoulder pad lifted as he shot out his missiles to combine with the alien princess's attack. Beast Boy turned himself into a T-Rex and charged at the villain. Cinderblock managed to grab hold of the dinosaur's nostrils and stop what would have been the end of the fight. Focusing too much on the giant beast before him, Cinderblock didn't notice a lamppost encased in black energy levitating behind him. Beast Boy quickly transformed himself into a small cat, out of the villain's reach. Cinderblock stood confused for a second before the lamppost wrapped tightly around him. He struggled to escape, but it proved to be impossible to get out of the magically enhanced, metal confinement. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all turned to find their fifth teammate holding two white plastic bags with a scowl on her face.

"You're kidding me right?" said Raven, clearly annoyed. "So I have to pick up the food and stop the bad guy?"

After Cinderblock was taken into custody, the Titans went back to the tower to eat their food. On the way, everyone tried apologizing to the empath. They had tricked her into doing errands all day, and they still ended up watching her finish a fight in 30 seconds after they had been at it for 30 minutes. Thanks to that, Raven was off cleaning duty for the rest of the week. The sorceress simply rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever," allowing the subject to drop. However, because the four other Titans had so rudely interrupted her day and tricked her into doing petty errands, Raven was not going to let them off the hook that easily. When she had picked up their food from the restaurant, she made sure to put just a little hot sauce into their food. Perhaps that was a bit of an understatement, considering how the whole tower was filled with screams and howls as the people inside, all except one, ran around breathing fire.

"I called the PD," said Robin after all the commotion died down. "I spoke to them about the collection coming in next week."

"And?" inquired Raven.

"They are trying to come up with a system for the diamonds," explained Robin. "They wanted to come up with a full proof plan before coming to us for technical support."

"Have they come up with anything?" asked Cyborg, still chewing on ice.

"They came up with something," sighed Robin, pinching his nose. "I don't think it's the best idea, but we'll just come up with a protection plan to fill the holes in it." Making sure he had his team's full attention, Robin continued. "Based on what they told me, the diamonds will be set up in twelve different locations around the city. Only one will be displayed for exactly 24 hours, once a week. Once the exhibition is over, said diamond will be relocated."

"How are the people going to know where the exhibition is?" asked Beast Boy. "Won't they have a set schedule that says where the diamond is going to be anyway?"

Robin shook his head. "The Sinister Sparkle Association is going to send the beginning time and location on the exact day the exhibition is to take place. The SSA requires direct payment by the end of this week so the people can get the message with the information. And from what I saw, only the most elite will be able to afford it; the price is that high."

"Where will the diamonds be relocated to?" inquired Starfire.

"To their next location," replied Robin. "The JCPD will send you the full list – " Cyborg nodded " – and they will also have a number of units during the day of the exhibition. During that time, our main focus will have to be keeping the others well protected."

"Wait, why?" piped in Beast Boy. "No one is going to know their locations – "

"The civilians won't," explained Raven, "but we all know that we have a handful of villains that know their way around a computer. And because the PD will be revolving around the diamond that is being displayed at that current time, they will leave the rest of the collection with minimal security. There is no doubt we will have more than one location's alarm going off."

Beast Boy's ears dropped at that. "No more lazy Sundays?"

"No more lazy Sundays," repeated Cyborg, patting the younger boy's shoulder. "I'll start on a heat-seeking alarm system –"

"We'll need more than that," stated Robin. "All entrances will need to be monitored, the cases that will hold the diamonds need to have photo-electric beams – the glass itself will need a motion detector –"

"Rob," interrupted Cyborg, "I'll have passive infrared detectors, ultrasonic detectors, and I'll even install a compact surveillance radar. I need to know the locations before I can get started, but I'll get things done. I'll use the best in my arsenal –"

"I am sure Robin did not mean to imply a deficiency of sources," assured Starfire.

"I know Starfire," said Cyborg. "I'm just reassuring him that I'm taking this just as seriously." He and Robin nodded in understanding.

"When you get started on the alarm systems," said Robin, "let me and Raven know." Noticing Raven's confused expression, Robin turned his attention on her. "Considering you're the only one of us to actually have heard of this collection, I'm assuming there are a few connections to the supernatural?"

Raven waved it off. "Myths and legends – none of which have any truth to them, or at least, none of which have been proven. There's no doubt though that there will be those who believe such stories and will want to get their hands on the collection."

"It's settled then," announced Robin. "Until the Twelve Lovers of Alcina collection is removed from Jump City, their safety will be a priority. However, I want to remind everyone that our primary concern will continue to be the citizens of Jump City."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Glancing over at the time, Raven noticed it was half past six. After debating with her emotions for a few minutes, Raven stood up from the couch. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going Raven?" asked Cyborg, taking a can of soda from the mini-fridge.

Raven stood awkwardly by the door before shrugging. "Just out."

"Out where though?"

"To – you know – just a…basketball game…"

"Sorry?" said Cyborg, confused. "I didn't catch that."

"A… _basketball game_ …over by the thing…"

"A…? Wait, one more ti–"

"A basketball game!" Everyone stared at her as though she had grown another head. Rolling her eyes, Raven mumbled, "Will you guys stop looking at me like that…"

"I didn't know you were so into basketball Raven," said Robin, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I'm not," she answered rather quickly. "Or not that much. Not enough to play at least –"

"You are meeting with someone, yes?" inquired Starfire, floating up to her friend, a smile slowly appearing on her face. Raven tried to hide her blush, but knew she was too late when she heard Starfire squeal in excitement and the boys doing their wolf-whistles.

"It's not like that," mumbled Raven.

Starfire grabbed her teammate's hand and said, "Do you need assistance in choosing clothing for your romantic _Ronda-vu_?"

"Rendezvous, Starfire," corrected Raven, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's pronounced 'rahn-day-voo'. And no – it's not that! I'm just meeting someone from the prom who invited me to a game…"

"Oh!" exclaimed Starfire. "Are you meeting with sweet little Anthony?"

"No…" muttered the empath. "I'm meeting with…his brother…"

Clicking his tongue, Beast Boy smirked. "Scandalous."

Snatching her hand away, Raven glared at the chuckling boys. "You know what, I don't even fell like going anymore. Just forget it."

"Oh c'mon Rae," laughed Cyborg. "We're just messing with you."

"We're excited for you," added Beast Boy. "But you have to allow us some amusement. It's not everyday Jump City's ' _Forbidden Fruit_ ' gets a bite out of it." Raven felt her eye twitch at the metaphor, but remained silent to reduce the desire of throwing him out the window.

"Just keep our communicator on you," reminded Robin, who also gave Beast Boy a warning look, "just in case we need you, or if you run into any trouble."

Nodding frantically, Raven ran out of the Oops room, away from her friends, and made her way to her room. Going to her closet, she changed into some low-rise jeans, a blue spaghetti strap shirt, blue and white sneakers, and finished off with her signature belt. Looking herself over in the mirror on her dresser, she decided to go with a ponytail. ' _I can't believe I'm actually going_ ,' thought Raven, as she brushed the Chinese food remains out of her teeth. ' _It's not like I want to go on a date with the guy…right?_ '

Finished with her teeth, Raven plopped herself on her bed. ' _I mean, he's very attractive; I'll give him that. He's a bit snooty, and more smug than necessary – or at least more than I actually like, but then again, he seems knowledgeable enough to earn the right to be. Yeah, he's smart, and confident I guess. And he seems to genuinely care about his brother's well being. From what I could tell, his first and foremost concern is his brother. He's also a gentle man – for the most part. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. Sure it'll be risky with his hidden agenda, but maybe it'll be worth it._ ' The empath got up from her bed and walked over to her wall-to-wall window. ' _Blessed Azar, Raven. It's been two years already. Isn't it about time you move forward and maybe even allow yourself to like someone again?_ ' Raven's eyes moved to the bottom of her bookshelf, where a white chest was chained shut. ' _Isn't it about time you stop letting him make you fear the chances of life?_ '

Biting her lip, Raven pushed herself away from the window. A new look of determination crossed her face as she passed the chest; she grabbed her communicator and walked out the door. After saying a quick 'see you later' to her friends, she walked out to the edge of the island, and allowed herself to be consumed by the darkness of her soul self. When the darkness subsided, she was at the edge of Jump City's Park. She strolled past the jungle gym for kids, past the slides and swings and the soccer field, and made her way to the benches next to the gated basketball court. There were a few other people on the benches, most of which she didn't recognize – though they were all aware of who she was, surprised to see her there – but there was one familiar face.

Vanessa, Jason's ex-girlfriend, was sitting at the other end of the bench, clearly not paying attention to the game going on in front of her as she was engrossed in whatever text message she was typing on her phone. Raven sat on the other end, not really wanted to socialize with the blonde. It wasn't that Vanessa was in any way intimidating, but being an empath, Raven knew that they would clash. Vanessa was too stuck in her own perfect world, and if someone was not part of it, it was because she deemed them unworthy. And the blonde immediately deemed the Titan unworthy. Raven felt it that night at prom; Vanessa didn't like her, and Raven was absolutely fine with that.

Everyone clapped as one of the teams made a three-pointer. From the looks of it, it was shirts vs. skins, Jason being in the latter team. As she watched him run by, Raven couldn't help but take a moment to actually _look_ at him. He was wearing blue basketball shorts that went a bit lower from the hemline, the muscles of his lower stomach outlined as if pointing down. Sweat on his skin made the front of his hair stick to his forehead, and the way the sun was setting, it made his skin glisten. He was definitely well toned, and being shirtless just enhanced his allure with his broad shoulders, muscular planes of his chest, and the ridges of his abdomen and torso. It almost seemed unfair how a normal human being could look so…flawless.

Raven let out a shaky breath, not realizing until that moment how dry her throat felt. Yeah, she prided herself in having control over any physical desire, but Raven was still a young woman. That fact alone sparked a small fire deep within her that was near impossible to extinguish. Taking another deep, yet shaky, breath, Raven forced herself to focus on the actual game. Gazing up at the scoreboard, she saw the score was 27-42, and it was already six minutes into the fourth quarter. ' _I guess I won't be going on a date after all,_ ' thought Raven with a slight smirk, ignoring that small seep of disappointment that she felt in the back of her mind.

Jason, having to seemingly sense her presence, had his eyes on her as soon as she looked down from the scoreboard. His eyes widened in surprise, but he then smiled genuinely when she sent him a single wave of her hand. He gestured for a time out, putting the game on a temporary pause. As everyone went to their sides of the court to get a drink, Jason made his way over to the Titan, putting his hands on the gate that stood between them.

"You almost had me," he said with a laugh. "I actually thought you wouldn't show."

"I had nothing better to do," was Raven's nonchalant reply. Chuckling, Jason looked over to the scoreboard, a slight frown as he realized the difference, and Raven couldn't help but let her eyes wander down to his smooth, muscular torso. She snapped her eyes away as soon as Jason turned his attention back to her, but from the look of the cocky smirk on his face, she knew she got caught.

"Like what you see?"

"Don't flatter yourself," mumbled Raven, not really denying the truth. "So you have less than six minutes to make 15 points, just to tie with the other team. You think you'll be able to catch up?"

"Don't you worry about that sweetheart," assured Jason. "I'll get it done." With a playful wink, he ran back to his team and the game resumed.

One of the shirts was dribbling the ball as Jason got in front of him, blocking his path. Before anyone could blink, Jason shot forward and stole the ball, speed-dribbled down to the opposite side of the court, and did a lay-up. The scoreboard went up two points for the home team. While the other team took the ball inbound, the skins went back on the defensive. A guy wearing a shirt passed the ball to his teammate, who managed to get near the basket. The guy went for a jump shot, but the ball hit the backboard too hard. One of the skins, a guy with spiky blonde hair and green basketball shorts, caught the rebound and bounced it over to Jason. Jason ran up near the basket, but was blocked off by two of the opposing team. Without missing a beat, Jason passed the ball behind him to one of his teammates. A guy with shaved hair and red basketball shorts caught the ball and went for a jump shot, making it in, and earning the team three points.

Shirts had the ball, but when one tried to make a pass, the guy with shaved hair managed to steal and pass the ball over to one of his teammates, a guy with dreadlocks tied into a ponytail and green shorts. He was looking straight ahead at his blocker when he passed the ball to the shaved-hair guy, who passed it back when the blocker was distracted, and the dreadlocks guy maneuvered around and went for a layup, earning two points. The ball was thrown inbound by one of the shirts to his teammate who was soon blocked off by two of the skins. The shirt faked left, faked right, jumped, and passed to his teammate. He had a direct shot to the basket, but when the ball was halfway in the air, Jason came out of nowhere and slapped the ball to his teammate, a guy with short, curly black hair wearing a sweatband around his forehead. The headband guy passed it over to the guy with dreadlocks, who passed it back to Jason, who shot it from the mid-court line, earning another three points. One of the shirts threw in the ball to his teammate, who was blocked halfway through the court. The shirt bounced the ball between his legs to his teammate behind him. The guy ran to the basket, jumped, and dunked the ball, earning his team two points.

Raven raised her eyebrows in surprise. The score was now 37-44. _'Wow. Three minutes, and they managed to make then points. If they make seven more in the remaining three minutes, they'll win._ ' Her eyes were on Jason as he stood out of bounds with the ball over his head. His eyes were hard with determination, his body tensing with any movement. As much as Raven didn't want to admit it, it was pretty impressive how well he managed himself under such pressure. ' _Let's see if this guy can pull it off._ '

Jason threw the ball inbound and made his way into the court. He was quickly blocked off by one of the shirts, but managed to go from under him, and catch the ball that was passed his way. He ran up to the basket and shot the ball to hit the backboard. The guy with spiky blonde hair caught the rebound and slammed it into the basket, earning two points. When the ball was back inbounds, the guy with the headband blocked the shirt that was in possession of the ball, arms out. The shirt tried to pass the ball under the brunette's legs, but the headband guy managed to snatch the ball mid-bounce, run it back to the basket and do a bank shot, earning another two points. The ball was thrown back inbounds and was bounced to one of the shirts when Jason managed a steal. He ran up close to the basket, but threw the ball back to the shaved-haired guy. He threw it at the basket, but it lingered on the rim. The guy with the dreadlocks ran up and tipped the ball in – two more points.

The score was now 43-44, and there were only twelve seconds left. It was one hell of a comeback; _Jason's team only needs one more shot to win_. The ball was thrown inbound, and it was obvious the opposing team was trying to run the time out. However, they didn't count on the headband guy run in behind the shirt with the ball, snatching it mid-dribble, and passing it over to Jason. Jason bounced the ball twice before running straight at the guy under the basketball goal. He tilted a bit to the left, the shirt turning to the side to block him, but at the last second, Jason spun to the right, jumped up to the basket and dunked it as someone from the crowd blew an air horn, signaling the end of the game. Jason held on to the rim with one hand as he gave a mocking, two-finger salute to the opposing team that seemed all too familiar.

The people on the bench were cheering and clapping; even Raven had to stand up at how well the game was played. As the crowd dispersed, Raven got off the bench and made her way near the entrance of the gated basketball court. She noticed Vanessa still sitting, talking on the phone with one finger covering her other ear. The loud noises of the cheering crowd were probably interfering with her phone call. Raven scoffed as she passed the other girl, and went to stand at the other side of the court where Jason was talking with his friends, in a different language it would seem.

"Pensaba que querias perder Jason," said the guy with the headband.

"De primero," replied Jason. "Vanessa dijo que si ganabamos, ella me llevaria a cenar."

"Y qué?" asked the guy with dreadlocks with a slight accent. "Antes qué no te viera encantado ir con esa bicha?"

Jason scrunched his nose in disgust. "Antes, cuando andaba tomando. Nombre, yo con ella lla no."

"A pues," said the guy with the shaved head, "porque querias ganar lla despues?"

The guy with the spiky blonde hair, who Raven realized was twin to the guy with shaved hair, smirked. "Ahora vas a tener qué ir con la cocketta esa."

"Hayi es donde te equivocas," said Jason, a smile forming on his face. "Aposte con otra muchacha que si ganaba, ella teniera que salir a comer conmigo. De primero no me importaba gana porque pensaba qué no hiba a llegar. Llego, y quise ganar."

The guy with the headband raised a brow. "Y quien es esta muchacha tan especial?

Jason looked over to Raven, who was currently watching a soccer game that was going on at the other end of the park. She raised a hand to put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and Jason smiled. His friends looked from Jason to Raven, and back again.

"Ella?" asked the guy with spiky hair. "Que esa no es la muchacha esa de los heroes?"

"Estas loco Jason," hissed the guy with dreadlocks. "Ella es uno de ellos. Si ella se da cuenta de lo que andamos haciendo–"

"No te preocupes Theo," assured Jason. "No se va dar cuenta."

"Estas seguro?"

"Claro."

"Porque ella?" asked the guy with shaved hair. "Porque justamente quieres persiguir a esta muchacha?"

Jason furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about his reply. His eyes went back to Raven, the sunset making her skin appear a light-cream color, the light breeze pushing the strand of her hair away from her face, and the light's reflection glowing from her eyes.

"No tengo la menor idea." The twins looked at each other and shrugged in unison. The guy with the headband smiled knowingly at his friend, but the guy with dreadlocks frowned, his nostrils flaring.

After departing from his friends, a fully clothed Jason made his way to the entrance of the gate where the empath was waiting patiently. Raven turned her attention away from the soccer game and gave him an impressed smile.

"That was pretty…astonishing," she said. "Seventeen points in six minutes."

"I told you I'd get it done," said Jason with a smirk. That, however, turned into a nervous smile. "So…I won."

"You did."

"Does that mean I can take you out to dinner?" he asked, stretching out his hand.

"I ate before I got here."

"How about some dessert then?"

Raven eyed him for a moment. ' _Go on Raven. Just suck up your pride and go._ ' Coming out of her thoughts, she found Jason smiling softly at her.

"You know," he said gently, "it's not like it would be the end of the world."

Laughing at his choice of words, Raven said, "No. Not again at least."

Raven reached out and took Jason's hand. Their fingers intertwined as they made their way through the park to Jason's car. They didn't even notice a specific blonde glaring at them as they walked away. When they got to wherever it was they were going, Raven had to admit it was nice being out without the subject of work, video games, or shopping coming up. Getting out of the car, Raven looked up at the sign above the little shop they arrived at, and saw that it was in a different language. _Dulce Tentación_ , it was called.

"What is this place?" asked Raven, taking a seat at a booth next to the window.

"It's a café-restaurant," answered Jason. "It focuses mainly on desserts though. I said I'd treat you to dessert, and there's no better place than _Dulce Tentación_ – Sweet Temptation."

"So you know Spanish," commented the sorceress, looking over the menu.

"Fluently," was the smug reply.

"Where did you learn it?" Raven asked.

Jason gave a half-shrug. "I used to travel a lot when I first started out my internship at Wayne Industries. It required me to go to different countries, so it was _beneficial_ to learn a few languages."

"You work for Wayne Industries?" asked Raven, eyes widening a bit in surprise.

"I was the youngest intern there at 14," replied Jason with a nod. "Got promoted a year later, and now I'm in charge of all tech-associated involvement with the government's protection detail. But that's more of a side job."

"The government's Protection Detail is a _side job_?" she repeated incredulously.

"Not like that," explained Jason. "I didn't mean it as though it's not a priority. But my team and I create a new system every month – from scratch. Our systems are impenetrable, so we don't worry too much on those. Unless we have an attempted hacking, there's not much else for us to do."

Raven nodded in understanding. "So what is your _main_ job?"

Before her date could answer, the waiter, a boy of 16 maybe, came up to their table. Handing the boy both their menus, Jason said, "Un plato de fruta por favor, una botella de Noble Rot, y despues si nos puedes traer una caja ruleta de chocolate."

When the waiter was gone, Raven gave her companion a look. "Was that really necessary?"

"Not in the least," replied Jason, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Raven shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"So, your job?"

"Ah, yes," continued Jason. "Well, my team and I are in charge of the industries' biochemical division, developing and manufacturing advanced weaponry and defense technologies."

Raven was impressed. She had only met Bruce Wayne a few times, and she could instantly tell that the businessman was particular in his selection of employees. If Jason, at his age, was in charge of an industrial division that has to do with creating biochemical weapons, he must be held at a really high esteem. Not only that, but he was also in charge of the President's Protection Detail? That was a huge responsibility to bestow on anyone. And, if the fact that there have been no threats made towards any of their nation's political leaders in over a year means anything, it demonstrates that Jason is really got at his job. "I'm amazed you have any time to yourself with jobs like that."

Jason shrugged. "I get to work from home most of the time. When I do, I can get things done quicker. When I'm at the office, I have to stay my full hours, but it doesn't necessarily interfere with my social life."

"That's good to hear," stated Raven. When Jason smirked at her, she rolled her eyes. "It gives you more time to spend with your brother." The smirk disappeared, but he nodded in agreement. Raven's expression softened. "How is Anthony doing?"

"He has his good days," was the solemn reply. "Sometimes not so good. He's fighting though."

Raven stared at him for a few seconds before leaning in a bit. "If there was something – anything – I could do, I –"

"I know," said Jason softly. "Thank you though, for asking about him."

Their eyes locked onto one another's, both trying to look into the mind of the other, and neither wanting to break contact. It wasn't until their waiter came back with their order that they finally looked away. He placed a big bowl of nicely cut up fruits between them, and then held out a bottle of wine for Jason to examine. Nodding his head in approval, Jason took the bottle, dismissing the waiter, and filled both of their glasses.

"Wine with fruit?" asked Raven.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," he recited, handing her a glass. Raven took a sip, allowing the sweetness to flow down her throat, leaving a small tingling sensation on her tongue. "Good right?"

"Not bad," she agreed. "It's very sweet."

"It's a dessert wine," explained Jason. "It's meant to compliment the cakes and chocolate of this place."

"I see," was all Raven said before they started on the bowl of the fruit, which included pineapple, mangos, strawberries, grapes, watermelon, and apples. Raven had to admit that the combination of the fruits and wine definitely made an impression on her taste buds, and it only made her wonder how good it would be with a small portion of chocolate cake. For now, she was enjoying her conversation with Jason as they fought over the pieces of watermelon and talked about each other's hobbies and interests. From what was said, Raven learned that Jason was not only really smart, but he was also a natural athlete. Ever since he was little, he would be on a basketball team, soccer team, football team, track team, wrestling team, and even the boys' volleyball team. Aside from that, he even took gymnastics and mixed martial arts. When asked why he did so many things, Jason just smiled and replied, "I needed to challenge myself some way or another."

Raven wanted so badly to ask about his childhood. She wanted to ask about his life in foster care, if he knew his parents, or if he even wanted to know who they are, but it was a difficult topic to bring up without seeming nosy. So instead, she listened to him talk about his basketball friends, who also happen to be his team at the industry, and how they all met at the Institution of Computer Engineering. They were nearly done with their fruit bowl, and the wine bottle was more than halfway gone when the waiter came with a box of chocolates. Jason thanked him before beaming at the curious sorceress seated in front of him.

"Are you ready for dessert?" he asked excitedly.

Raven was taken aback. "Dessert? I thought the fruit was dessert..?"

"Nope," replied Jason, opening the circular box. "That was just the appetizer. _This_ is dessert." He turned the box to show her the delicious looking sweets inside. There were at least twenty squares of small chocolates of different colors with different designs, and each one looking absolutely mouthwatering.

Raven found herself not being able to decline. "Alright, I give. But how do you know what flavors they are?"

"That's the beauty of it," declared Jason. "It's almost like a Russian roulette. You won't know what it is unless you try it." He took one of the small chocolates and held it out for Raven to grab. Hesitantly, she took it and plopped it in her mouth. It wasn't long before she made a face of distaste. Jason laughed as she took a sip of her wine, trying to wash down the taste. "I'm guessing you didn't like that one."

"I'm not a big fan of coconut," she muttered, pouting playfully as Jason continued to laugh.

"Here," he said, handing her another one. "This one doesn't look bad."

Raven glared at the chocolate before her, saying, "That's how they trick you. None of them look bad."

"Just try it and see what you think."

Sighing, Raven plopped the chocolate in her mouth. She was relieved to find the familiar taste of caramel. Smiling, she nodded her head. "Okay, so that one wasn't so bad."

"I told ya," gloated Jason.

"And now it's your turn," said Raven, taking the box, picking a random piece of chocolate, and handing it over to Jason.

That's how it was for the rest of their stay at the little café. They would pick out a piece of chocolate and hand it to the other person, laughing at the faces they made when they got one they didn't like, or smiling when they found one they did like. Raven found herself having a great time. Unfortunately, all the fun made time go by pretty fast. The streets were already dark and empty, and the café was nearing its closing time. So, Raven and Jason walked out hand-in-hand, their moods still bright from their little game. They made light conversation as Jason drove the car to the other side of the city to the pier, where Raven would teleport herself to the tower as she did the week before.

"…So Mason took off his pants," Jason was saying as he parked the car, "but Aaron locked the door so he wouldn't get inside. And at that very moment, a school bus with an entire football team and its cheerleaders drove by."

"Oh no," giggled Raven.

"It was even funnier because Mason decided to go free-balling that day," added Jason.

Raven laughed at his story. "I can't believe you actually stuck a frog down his pants. Wasn't he mad at you guys for that?"

"At first," replied Jason, "but he managed to get even."

"Really?" said Raven, her interest peaked. "How?"

Jason grinned slyly and shook his head. "That is a story for another time." Rolling her eyes at the silent suggestion, Raven unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car. "Will there be a next time?" he asked, following her out. "Raven?"

"If I were to say yes," said the sorceress, "I can't for sure say when. I don't exactly have a fixed schedule.

"I don't mind," stated Jason, shrugging dismissively. Seeing the expression she gave him, he walked up to her until they were less than a foot apart. "Hey. I like you Raven, and I enjoyed spending time with you today. If you'd let me, I would like to take you out again and get to know you some more."

Raven felt butterflies in her stomach, and her chest felt tight as her heart pounded rapidly against it. From the gentleness in his tone, and the nervousness he was feeling, the empath knew that he was being sincere. Her lips arched up a bit at the corners as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper. "This is the number to my private line on my communicator," said Raven softly. Jason smiled brightly as he took the paper, his hand lingering over her fingers. Taking her hand back, with her face heating up a bit, Raven managed to say, "Just don't expect me to pick up every time."

"I'm okay with that," said Jason, stepping even closer to her.

"I should go," whispered the Titan, a blush now fully on her cheeks. Jason smiled at how cute she looked when shy. It made him almost want to close the gap between their lips, which started to grow smaller and smaller. Seeing Raven turn her head slightly away, he knew it would be too soon. Gently taking her chin in his fingers, he pulled her closer until he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Raven gazed up at him wonderingly. Jason was definitely a guy full of surprises. He was arrogant, cocky, and doubtlessly sure of himself when it came to girls, but there was also a side of him that was also gentle and considerate. His smirk would always be full of certainty, but his eyes…the way he looked at her…there was compassion in his eyes. It was like he saw her – actually saw her – and was hoping that she would see him too. It was like he was trying to put up a front, but still allowing just enough for her to see the vulnerability. With that in mind, and with a shy smile, Raven stepped away from him. "Goodnight Jason."

Before the young man could return the sentiment, the sorceress was gone. The smile he had on his face slowly faltered as his gaze landed on Titan's Tower. Sighing, he walked back to his car, Raven's number still in his hand. Groaning in frustration, Jason slammed himself back on his seat. "Dammit Jason," he whispered to himself, "what are you getting yourself into?"

Back at the tower, Raven's soul-self formed at the entrance of the Main Oops room, where her teammates seemed to be engrossed in the second installment of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Chuckling softly, Raven turned to head to her room, but was stopped by her friend's voice.

"Hey Rae!" greeted Beast Boy. "I thought I smelled lavender."

"Hello to you too," said Raven with a nod. Going over to the couch, Raven placed her hand on the green boy's shoulders as the others paused the movie to fully acknowledge her presence.

"Hey Raven," greeted Robin. "How was the game?"

"Yes!" Starfire. "How was the game of the dribbling of the ball?"

"It was actually pretty impressive," admitted Raven. "One of the teams managed to score 17 points in five minutes."

"What?" yelped Cyborg, his normal eye bugging out. "How the hell did they do that?"

"He-they made it possible," stuttered Raven with a shrug, hoping none of them caught her little slip. However, they weren't the top crime-fighting team for nothing.

"'He'?" Beast Boy said looking up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And who might 'he' be?"

Everyone stared at her expectantly, and Raven couldn't help but groan in frustration. "I told you guys I was meeting with Anthony's brother."

"Yeah," said Robin slowly, a frown forming on his forehead, "but you didn't tell us you were going to be out for five hours with the guy."

"Well," mumbled Raven, "I wasn't counting on him winning."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cyborg suspiciously.

"Nothing bad." Turning away from her friends, Raven walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. Nodding at Cyborg, she explained, "He was the guy we saw at the park, and he was the one who sent the football. His name is Jason, and I met him – officially – at prom. He asked me on a date, I said no, so we made a deal. If he lost the game, we wouldn't go on the date, but if he won, I'd give him a chance. He won, so we went to get some dessert."

Silence. That was all there was after her explanation. Raven counted the seconds before groaning inwardly. ' _This is going to be painful_ ,' she thought. Sure enough, as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she was bombarded by questions.

"Will we have the chance to make acquaintance with this Jason?"

"Where'd you go eat?"

"You could've called to say you were going to be out late."

"Shall you see him again?"

"You only went out to eat right? Nothing else?"

"He didn't try anything did he?"

Raven felt her head pounding with an upcoming headache. Rubbing her temples, she felt her inner demon growl at the annoyance of her friends interrogating her. The questions were still coming, and to say that she was losing her patience was completely out of the question – that ship has sailed. She felt her emotions go haywire at each question; Happy wanted to answer each question, Timid wanted nothing more than to go hide under a rock, Wisdom was complaining how irrational her friends were being, and Anger wanted to draw blood. Raven was close to thinking that her date wasn't even worth this inquisition, but then she remembered his eyes and his smile, and that thought was quickly dismissed.

"Good night!" snapped Raven, not answering any of the questions thrown her way. Turning on her heel, the empath stomped out of the Main Oops room and went straight to her own room. Lying on her bed, the sorceress couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered faces of her friends when she identified her outing as a 'date'. And though she wasn't looking forward to the rest of the inquisition, Raven could admit that the day had gone better than she had been expecting.

* * *

 **I admit, this seems like a filler-chapter. Sorry about that: the way I wrote it story was full on story format, not by chapters, so I have to cut it in places that would make sense. The next chapter is when the action starts.**

 **Next Time:**

 **Red-X goes for the Alcina Collection**

 _"You're not getting away this time Red"_

 _"Get the diamond before he tries something"_

 _"Aw Sunshine, you know me so well"_

 **But Raven has other worries**

 _"How do you go each day with a smile when you know what might happen?"_

 _"As long as his heart beats, he is the angel that gives me the strength to pull through...Look at him Raven. He can give you strength too."_

 **Even then, it seems like the Titans can't get a break**

 _"He's never committed a burglary twice in the same week."_

 _"He won't get away this time. Titans, go!"_

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Distractions

**This chapter is when the mystery of the Alcina Collection shines through. I know it seems like this story is moving a bit slowly, but hopefully you're enjoying the ride. Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, because of some...** ** _mature_** **material in later chapters, I have decided to change the rating to this story to M, just in case.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as before...**

* * *

.

The Moussaieff Red Diamond, also known as the Blood Red Diamond. You could only guess what color it was, and why, of the entire Alcina collection, this was Red-X's favorite.

There was nothing but silence as the thief stood a few feet away from the showcase in the large circular room. The whole place seemed pretty void of security, but he would be a fool to fall for that. Pulling out a small red ball from his belt, Red-X crushed it in his palm and threw the remaining powder out in front of him, and there they were – laser beams that would trigger the alarm system at the slightest interference. Removing an X from the left side of his belt, Red-X threw it in the middle of the laser with amazing accuracy. In seconds, the laser beams were redirected, leaving a straight path to the showcase, all the while Red-X thinking that this was way too easy. Walking up to the now exposed showcase, Red-X placed a gloved hand on the glass, leaving a red x sticker. The glass started to melt away until there was a giant hole on that side when a few voices rang in the thief's ear.

"Silent alarm has been triggered."

"Titans are on the move. You have a maximum of seventeen seconds."

"Time to go X."

"Oh come on guys," laughed Red-X, taking the red diamond and putting it in one of his belt's pouches. "Can't I at least say hi?"

"It's not our lives you're risking."

Hearing those words made his shoulders tense up, and Red-X shot out an x from his glove to the ceiling. The x started beeping just as the Titans burst into the room. "Sorry kids, but time's running short. Maybe next time."

Before Robin could yell out his battle cry, the roof exploded, debris falling to the ground around the empty showcase, and Red-X had already pushed the button on his belt, vanishing before their eyes. "The roof!" shouted the leader of the group. As Robin shot up a grappling cable, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire, the latter carrying their mechanic teammate, flew up after him. They readied themselves for a fight, but were surprised to find absolutely nothing. Robin let out a growl before turning to his team. "Beast Boy, Starfire, to the sky, north and west side of the city. Raven, search for any accelerated brain waves and heart rates. Cyborg, scan for any moving heat signatures within a 10-mile radius. I'll go to the east side of the city and see if I can find him. Titans, go!"

Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin were gone in seconds while Cyborg and Raven stayed up on the roof. As Cyborg checked his arm for any heat signatures nearby, Raven got into her lotus position, letting her third eye take over her sight. There was nothing out of the ordinary, almost as if there was never a disturbance in this side of the city. How is that even possible? How could Red-X get away so fa- wait…there!

"Cyborg, 6.4 miles off, northwest of our position."

"Got it." Taking out his communicator, Cyborg repeated the information to his teammates. Turning to Raven, he said, "Let's go."

It took the pair less than three minutes to get where the others were, and already a fight was taking place. Starfire was already stuck to a wall of a building in red goo, as Robin and Beast Boy tried to double-team the thief. Raven sent her black energy into lifting up a nice, not to mention new, car as Cyborg charged up his sonic blaster. Raven sent the car flying towards the thief, only to have it cut right through the middle by a couple of sharp red x-blades. As soon as that happened, she felt a sharp sting run through her chest, but ignored it as she dodged a few of his x-plosives. She didn't notice Cyborg being thrown back from the explosion, hitting hard on a brick wall of another building.

"Raven!" called out Beast Boy, who was already wrapped in a large red band, Robin attached to his back. "Look out!"

Red-X tried slicing at the Titan with his x-blades in each hand. Raven dodged, jumping back with every swipe thrown at her, sweat beading down her forehead. As another attempted swipe came down, Raven grabbed hold of the thief's wrist, pushing herself off the ground, and landed a kick right to his head. Red-X stumbled back in shock, his hand going to his now sore jaw.

"Well," he said, surprise clear in his synthesized voice, "I'm not going to lie – that was unexpected."

Without a reply, Raven ran towards him, and jumped into the air, her leg stretching out in front of her. Red-X raised his x-blade to stop the attack, but nothing came. Lowering his weapon, Red-X was met with a blast from Cyborg's cannon. Before the thief could regain his footing, Raven wrapped her dark energy tightly around him, bringing him to his knees.

"You're not getting away this time Red," declared Cyborg as he walked up to him. "Nice work Raven."

"Thanks," grumbled the sorceress, her eyes not leaving the thief in front of her. "Get the diamond before he tries something."

Red-X smirked underneath his mask. "Aw Sunshine, you know me so well."

Pulling out a small trigger from his pocket, Red-X pushed the small button. Instantly, the small sting that Raven had felt on her chest earlier came back full force in electric shock, bringing the sorceress to her knees. Released from the dark energy, Red-X stood up, letting go of the trigger. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at him, but the thief took a small red ball from one of his belt pouches and threw it forcefully to the ground. Red smoke surrounded the three, and the two Titans found it hard to see as well as breathe. Seconds later, the smoke was fanned away by a recently freed, green Pterodactyl. Raven was grateful for the save, but instantly became irritated when she saw that Red-X had escaped once again.

* * *

Red-X gazed up at the sky, his eyes darting from one side to the other, trying to pin point the location of the hidden moon. ' _Why the hell do they call the damn thing_ New Moon _if you can't even see it?_ ' he thought bitterly. Minutes passed before he let out an exasperated groan and went to the telescope set up in the middle of the roof he was currently standing on. Peeking into the lens, he felt his patience wear thin, and said, "Tell me something guys. I can't find this damn thing behind all these clouds." A voice ran through his mask, answering him immediately.

"If you had gotten there on time, you wouldn't be having this problem."

"Alright, alright," he muttered. "That was on me, but come on. Red-X likes to mess with them." A new voice replied, irritation in his voice clearly evident.

"Well Red-X needs to remember how much is at stake before nearly ruining everything."

"We're running out of time," said a third voice. "Turn 30 degrees to your right, lift it up an inch, and it should be straight ahead."

"Found it," announced Red-X proudly. Even though it was nearly completely hidden, there was still a slight outline of the round moon. Red-X took out the Moussaieff Diamond from its pouch and placed it on the lens, and from another pouch of his belt, he took out what seemed to be a small laser pen. With a click to the side button, a small bird-like claw snapped out of the end, grasping itself to the diamond. With another click to a button on the opposite end, the laser was activated, giving a thin ultraviolet light that bore through the diamond. Looking up, Red-X saw a thin red light shooting up to the sky from the other end of the telescope, disappearing into the distance, going straight to where the moon should be. Nodding in approval, Red-X clicked the button at the end of the laser pen once more, and instead of one continuous line, the laser beam started blinking over and over again. Sure enough, at the other end of the telescope, the ultraviolet light was shooting up second after second.

Red-X took out a rolled up sheet of paper with six circlets on it, and placed it on the floor at 90 degrees from the telescope's end. He then took out a small mirror down at 60 degrees, making the light to be reflected back on the paper. The result was amazing. Even though he held the mirror in the same place, the beam hit the paper in three different places. Of the six circles, only three of them were hit repeatedly, one after the other. ' _Left, down, right. Left, down, right. Left, down, right_.' He repeated the pattern in his head as he watched the beam burn into the paper, leaving three perfect holes. After putting everything except the paper away, Red-X took out a small notebook and started to compare the burnt circles to the one in his notes. Staring at the paper, Red-X licked his lips before smirking in accomplishment: eight.

* * *

Raven, along with Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, walked out of the gym, drenched in sweat. After the fight with Red-X, Robin had the Titans spend six hours straight in the gym for the past three days. Although each Titan was exhausted, Raven felt like she had the worst of it, especially considering how Robin had her working on her fighting technique without using her powers, as mentioned, for six hours straight. Her muscles were screaming with every movement, no matter how small. Even sitting still was becoming unbearable, and it was all because Robin wanted her to be prepared to take on Red-X without powers just in case. Okay, so she understood why it was important for her to train, but it wasn't as if she would willingly go one on one with the thief, and if she did, what were the chances of losing her powers completely? Well, Red-X did render her powerless a few times, so maybe that isn't a good argument, but still. Eighteen hours of physically pushing herself to the limit for the past three days…she should be allowed to be frustrated.

Showering was a huge relief, and lying down was a feeling of sweet bliss to the empath. Between training, fighting crime, and looking up information on the Lovers of Alcina on behalf of Robin's request, getting a chance to lie down and just breathe was a treasured gift. Nothing could ruin this moment.

 _Buzz…buzz…buzz…_

Groaning in irritation, Raven grabbed her communicator, seriously considering smashing it against the wall, but managing to gain control of her thoughts at the last moment. Flipping it open, she realized it was a voice call, and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey there sweetheart," said the velvety voice on the other line.

"Jason," said Raven, closing her eyes. "You know, I never gave you an 'okay' for that nickname."

"Neither have you told me to stop," snickered Jason. "How've you been?"

Raven sighed, knowing she won't be able to get out of the conversation anytime soon. "I'm alive, so that has to count for something. How's Anthony?"

"He's good," was the reply. "Because of the chemo, he's going to be stuck in the hospital room for a while. Germs and whatnot…I'm doing good too you know."

"Glad to hear."

"Yeah. Don't sound too excited."

Raven rolled her eyes, but let out a tired laugh all the same. "Don't take it personally. Robin has been working us nonstop since our encounter with a villain a few days ago."

"You mean Red-X right?" asked Jason. "Yeah, it's all over the news how he managed to take one of the diamonds from the Alcina collection. I can't believe they're still going through with the exhibition."

"They don't want to seem vulnerable to the public," explained Raven. "If anything, they would rather say that the Titans failed to protect the diamond from a lone thief than to admit that their exhibition was a stupid idea."

There was a momentary silence when Jason said, "You know what's stupid? Us talking on the phone when we could be talking in person."

Raven felt her lips lift a little, but shook her head, though he couldn't see it. "As tempting as that is, I am way too drained to be going out today."

"Are you kidding me?" scoffed Jason. "It is a beautiful Wednesday evening, and you're planning on staying home? Come on, it's been almost a week since our date."

"It wasn't a –" Raven stopped herself from finishing that sentence because she knew it wasn't true. "I just don't think I'm capable of walking, or sitting, or talking for the most part right now."

"Alright, how about this: you meet me at the docks, and we'll just spend the day with Tony. We'll get some movies, snacks, and just hang out. You won't have to do much of anything, and I know Tony would love seeing you again."

Raven bit her lip. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of getting up from her bed, but at the same time, it was a tempting offer. She had to admit that, for the last few days, the person on the other end of the line did creep up in her thoughts every now and then, and it might be nice to see him again. And spending time with Anthony? How could she turn that down? No matter how much her body will complain, it would be worth it to see the smile on that sweet boy's face again. Raven made up her mind.

"I'll be at the docks in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Raven sat in the passenger seat of a black Malibu next to the driver who was bold enough to take hold of her hand while he drove. Her first instinct was to snatch her hand away, but refrained from doing so when she felt his warmth travel from her hand to the rest of her. Before she had left the Tower, Raven had debated whether she should tell her friends in person that she was going out, or if she should just write a note. Five minutes later, she regretted not going with the latter. Starfire was overly excited of her friend going to see her "friend who is a boy", and Beast Boy was of course making baseball jokes, for which Cyborg smacked him on the head. Her cybernetic friend, though amused at her embarrassment, cautioned her to take some care, and finally her leader was less than thrilled at her going out. In fact, he nearly went ballistic: "What if Red-X goes into the exhibit again?" "There's crime to be fought. We don't have time for romantic outings if we want to protect the city." Raven simply rolled her eyes and stated she would be back later, and that she was only a call away if anything were to happen.

"I'm glad you decided to come," said Jason. "I know Tony will be thrilled to see you."

"I'm glad I'll have a chance to see him again," returned Raven.

"Your body looks good." Raven eyed him warily at his statement. Realization dawned on his face when he thought over his statement, and he began to stammer as he tried to mend himself. "No – no! I didn't mean – not 'looks good' like that! I mean, no, okay, you do look good, your body is – you know. But I meant, like toned, fit, or – ah fuck."

Raven laughed at his discomfort, feeling the ice finally break between them. "If you meant how I am feeling, I'm alright. Still sore, but I've been through worse. But you do know you've just admitted yourself to looking right?"

"Yeah," he sounded like a puppy that had been caught chewing off a new pair of shoes. "Well, can you blame me? Look at you."

"You can thank Robin for that," grumbled Raven, slumping back on her seat.

"Noted. Don't worry. We'll be taking it easy once we get up to Tony."

They drove to the hospital, making idle conversation the entire ride. Nothing was important, but everything was worth listening to. Or at least, that's what it seemed like to Raven. There was something about Jason, something she couldn't put her finger on, that really made him stand out. He's gorgeous, that's for sure, but looks were never a big thing for her. Hell, she fell for a guy made of paper – not that she wanted to think about that at the moment…or any moment for that matter. But Jason – he was sweet in an obnoxious way; fair, but sneaky; charming, but irritating; something about him is alluring, but at the same time, Raven knew she had to be careful. However, as they parked outside the hospital, seeing him smile at her before getting out and offering his hand as he opened her own door, just made Raven wonder: would it be so bad to allow herself to fall one more time?

"Raven!"

Raven smiled brightly at the young boy's enthusiasm as he sat up when they entered the room. Although he was beaming, and Raven could feel Anthony's emotions screaming in excitement, there was stillness in them, almost as if fading a bit every millisecond. Going over to sit with him on the bed, Raven put an arm around the newly seven year old's shoulders and placed a kiss on his temple. "Surprise. I'm here to spend the day with you."

"And me," added Jason playfully. "What? Am I not special enough?"

"Eh," replied Anthony, smiling. Jason walked over and pinched his cheeks.

"Very funny little brother."

Anthony stuck his tongue out before wrapping his arms around Raven's waist. "Have you seen _Finding Dory_ Miss Raven? Jay said he would bring it for me to watch today. That, and _Doctor Strange_."

"Oh really," said Raven, narrowing her eyes at the young man who was currently connecting the DVD player to the TV. "That sure is something, considering those movies don't come out on DVD for a while. _Doctor Strange_ isn't even out in theaters yet."

"It pains me how you underestimate my abilities Raven," joked Jason, placing a chair next to Anthony's bed and taking a seat. Raven rolled her eyes at him before turning to the movie.

Other than making a few comments, and laughing here and there, the trio watched the movies in silence. Anthony was using Raven as a back pillow, and even though she wanted to hold his hand in comfort, Raven had to hold back because of the IV's attached to the back of his hand. Raven has dealt with pain, injuries, blood, even death, but like Beast Boy, she was never fond of hospitals. Every wire was connected to something, and if one were to be yanked, it could mean the end of someone's life. Not only that, but there was always too much suffering and sorrow within the walls, to the point where Raven felt suffocated in sadness. It was like she was inside a fully blown balloon that was slowly deflating, and no matter how hard she tried to get out, the space was only getting smaller and smaller until she couldn't move any part of her body. Raven hated hospitals for their history of loss and pain. Those were two of the strongest emotions out there, and she considers it a miracle that she doesn't break down every time she steps into the place. Even now, as she held the fragile, and now sleeping, boy in her arms, Raven had to close her eyes every few minutes to stop herself from losing control of the tears that were threatening to fall out. Unfortunately, one of them managed to escape and make its way down her cheek.

Before she could reach up to wipe it away, a finger touched her skin softly, gently brushing away the single tear. Turning her head, she found Jason watching her with concern. Raven couldn't help but get lost in his intense green eyes. This guy was not like most; he doesn't want to simply start a career, get married and have a family, nor does he want to simply get in her pants. He had intentions, and some of them were clear from the way his lips twitched at the temptation of a silent kiss, and the concern she felt from his eyes at the need for her to not feel sadness in his presence. This guy has something to hide, just like everyone else in the world, but his smile was sincere, and his soul was pure, more so than her own.

Giving him an assuring smile, albeit small, Raven went back to focusing on the movie. Without Anthony laughing or giggling at the movie, there was not as much noise as before, and Raven started to feel her eyes drooping as well. She didn't know how long or how deep she was in slumber, but she knew she was deep enough that any chance of waking up soon was completely out the window. In the end, she gave in.

The sky was clear, the grass was green; it was indeed a picturesque day, as if nothing was wrong in the world. She saw the rest of the Titans a few yards away playing an intense game of volleyball. After waving over at them, Raven turned her attention to the little boy next to her, smiling at something he was telling her, laughing when he flustered over mispronouncing a word. She was content at that very moment, but everything became nothing short of perfect when she felt a strong set of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back against a well toned torso. Tilting her head to the side for a better view of their new companion, Raven blushed as she felt his soft lips brush against her cheek. Her face felt warm, and her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest, that she couldn't help but laugh at herself for falling so hard. She never thought things would be like this, so indescribably perfect.

They were all so absorbed in the perfectness of everything that the thundering clouds over them came unnoticed. Dark shadows slowly crept over the green grass, making it an ashy grey, life completely drawn out of it. The ball in Starfire's hands was hit over the net, but lightning struck it in midair, exploding it to pieces. The four Titans looked up at the sky, seeing the darkness in the clouds for the first time, fear tugging at their hearts as the full moon, now masked in a bloody red hue, revealed itself to all who dared lay eyes upon it. They yelled to their last teammate, who was in embrace with one of their newer friends, and his little brother who was covering his eyes in playful innocence. Thunder rumbled, lightning clapped, and Death made sure they knew he was there to claim his next companion.

Raven returned the kiss Jason was giving her rather shyly. Even though they have been together for a while, and lip contact was nothing unfamiliar to them, she still felt that flutter in her stomach whenever he touched her skin, setting it on fire with desire. Pulling away from him was like waking up from a peaceful dream; unsatisfying, but worth it when she realized he was still there. She felt the lust in his gaze, the sweetness of love in his heart, but it was all interrupted when she felt an alarming tug in her mind. Her eyes drifted to her friends, who were shouting to her from their position, panic clear in their expressions, but Raven could not hear a word that came out of their lips. The rainless storm drowned out any possible sound they could make to warn her of whatever it was that caused them to feel such fear.

She tried to call back to them, but no sound came out of her mouth. Raven yelled, shouted, and screamed at the top of her lungs, her legs immobile from the panic that was gripping her insides, wondering when this nightmare had begun. Hoping to get some explanation, she turned to the man next to her, only to find him crouching on the floor, his hands gripping his head as if trying to block out the chaos around them. He looked up at her, his soft, caring eyes now replaced with those of fear and anger, tears pouring down his face. Raven has never seen him in such a desperate state, and it scared her because she didn't understand why this was happening. A few seconds ago, everyone was happy: him, her, her friends, Anthony – no.

A wave of terror tore at her heart, her lungs, and every organ she had within her body. Raven stood motionless at the realization that something bad was happening, and if she were to turn around, she would see it. If she were to turn around, she would see him on the ground, lifeless, lying in a puddle of his own blood, with his eyes wide open, staring into nothingness, his heart slowly, slowly, _slowly_ dying away…And she knew that if she were to turn around, she would see his hand reaching out for her…

"Raven…Raven, come on. Wake up…"

Raven snapped her eyes open, tears streaming down her face, and tried to keep control of her sobbing when she realized that Anthony was still sleeping soundly next to her. Taking her arm from around the young boy, Raven shot up from the bed, only to be pulled into a strong pair of arms that tensed when she made contact. She wanted to push away and scream that she didn't want to be touched, that everything was fine, but the vividness of the dream, and the emotions of the hospital became so overwhelming that she just let herself give in to the embrace, crying for every bit of pain and sorrow that she has yet to experience. Pretty soon, her legs gave out from beneath her, and she felt the arms guide her to the floor, not once loosening their grip.

Jason held the crying woman in his arms, placing her on his lap as they went down to the floor of the hospital room. He had seen it in her face that she was having a nightmare; at first he had been slightly amused when it seemed like she was having a good, maybe even girly dream, but as soon as her eyebrows furrowed, her hands shook, and her face filled with fear, he became worried. Whatever she had been dreaming about must have really made an impression on her because in her sleep, Raven had exploded the TV, the lights in the hall, and shattered the mirror in the connected restroom. Jason was relieved that she managed to keep her energy away from the medical equipment, but knew that if he allowed her to continue, his brother might be in danger as well.

Looking at her now, crying against his chest, holding his shirt as if her very life depended on it, Jason felt completely at a loss. She was a Titan, and she could very well protect herself against a giant monster made of stone, but here she was clinging to him for support. He then realized that this young woman – this Titan – had something Vanessa never managed to get: a hold on him. Raven had a hold on him, and he was a bit intimidated. Not because she could easily send him to another dimension with his insides hanging out, but because he never knew he could feel this sense of protectiveness over someone other than his brother. Jason had always been a ladies' man, something he's been trying to block out of his mind for a while now, along with a few other things, and it was hard to believe that there was a girl that got his full interest. He wants to see this girl everyday; he wants to make her laugh and smile; he wants to see that loving look in her eyes that she gets when she sees a smile on his brother's face, but directed at him. But he felt it: he was getting too deep.

"How?" he heard her ask in a raspy voice. "How do you go each day with a smile when you know what might happen?"

Jason took a breath and rested his cheek on her head. Closing his eyes, he recited:

 _"The Devil throws me into hardship._

 _-Hardship of work._

 _-Hardship of pain._

 _-Hardship of temptation._

 _The Devil makes me struggle._

 _The Angel is there to help in those hardships._

 _-Helping with encouragement._

 _-Helping with healing._

 _-Helping with resistance._

 _The Angel gives me hope in the struggle."_

Raven let the gentleness of his voice overcome all of her senses, calming her to the point where she was no longer crying. It was almost as though he were reciting a prayer. A private prayer that he was willing to share with her. "The Angel?"

"Anthony," he murmured. "As long as his heart beats, he is the angel that gives me the strength to pull through." Pulling back slightly, Jason looked straight into her eyes, a sad smile on his lips. "Look at him Raven. He can give you strength too."

Turning her gaze to the little boy on the bed, Raven frowned slightly at how pale and small he seemed, but then she saw it. There, gracing his face was a lift in the corner of his lips. Anthony though tired and slowly losing energy, was smiling in his sleep, as though nothing were wrong. He looked so peaceful at that very moment, so tranquil, that Raven could feel the serenity wrap itself around her, shushing her chaotic thoughts like a lullaby. Letting out a breath of relief, the young sorceress leaned into the strong arms wrapped around her, placing her head lightly in the crook of Jason's neck. "Thank you."

Giving a soft hum, Jason placed a kiss on her temple. They stayed there for quite some time before separating. Raven went to splash some cold water on her face as Jason went to gently wake up his little brother. Anthony was sad to hear that they were leaving, but he made sure to have Raven promise to come and visit more often. Raven kissed the boy goodnight and followed the older brother out to the car. The drive was ridden in silence, but their hands were conjoined the entire way. Raven, still feeling the sense of comfort he had shown her at the hospital, and wanting to show some form of gratitude, leaned over to rest her head on his arm. Smiling softly, Jason kissed her hair, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you," said Raven, as they stood at the pier, looking over at the T-tower a few yards away. "As much as I would like to have stayed in bed all day, it was nice seeing Anthony."

Jason scoffed as he eyed her, gesturing for her to continue. "…And?"

"And," laughed Raven, "it was nice to see you too."

"Okay, we're making progress," stated Jason jokingly. "Now let's try that again without the rolling of the eyes." Raven had to force herself not to roll her eyes at that, but instead shook her head, biting her lip to prevent the smile that was trying to break her face.

"You will just have to accept what's given to you."

"Gladly." Jason took her hand and pulled her closer, careful to not overstep his boundaries. Raven placed her hand on his chest, blushing as she felt his hands slide down to land on her hips. She could feel his breath on her skin as he exhaled, and she could feel his gaze burn into her as he waited for her to look up. When she did, she found his lips – his full, soft set of lips – only a hair length away.

Gazing up at his eyes, she saw something soft in them. There was passion, desire, wonder, and… It's been a while since someone looked at her like that – as if she were the most incredible person in the world. The last time someone did that was a night long ago, a night full of fire, trust, and furious desire for a love that turned out not to be there. But here, right now, it was like he was sending electricity through her veins, a cold chill down her spine, and warmth that made its way down. Staring into those eyes, she saw the promise of release, the promise of compassion, and dare she say, the promise of love? Nope, she doesn't dare say that, but he sure made it tempting to.

"Raven?"

Hearing his voice broke the trance that he had unknowingly put her under, forcing her to look down at her hands still pressed against his well-toned chest. "I should go."

"You should." That small statement forced her eyes to go back up in surprise. With a dark smile forcing itself on his lips, Jason shook his head. "I don't want you to though."

Before Raven could reply, her communicator started buzzing from her belt. Grudgingly pulling herself away from her companion, she pulled out her communicator, let out a breath, and answered with, "Raven here."

"Raven, you need to come back to the tower," ordered Robin, his face serious on the tiny screen in her hands. "The second jewel of the collection is being displayed tonight, and we need to be on high alert in case Red-X decides to make an appearance."

Biting her lip, Raven nodded. "I'm on my way." After closing the call, Raven turned to Jason who simply shrugged in understanding.

"Duty calls."

"Yes it does," replied the empath, feeling the disappointment radiating off of him in waves. "What about you? What are you doing to do with the rest of your day?"

"I'll probably get some work done as well," he said. "I'm working on this big project with my group, but we don't really have all the supplies we need. There was some problem with the transfer that we're getting them one after another. It's annoying."

"Good luck with that then," said Raven. As she started turning away from him, his voice echoed in her mind, reciting the poem from earlier. Smiling softly, Raven turned back to face him, raised herself on her toes and gave his cheek a shy peck. "Thank you." Jason nodded, his lips twitching as he tried not to grin at her small gesture. "Um…I'll see you soon okay?" Raven then vanished from her spot on the pier without waiting for a response, knowing fully well that that short statement left him feeling all kinds of excitement.

Her soul-self appeared in the Main Ops Room. As she looked around, she saw Robin waiting by the computer, Starfire and Cyborg were in the kitchen, where the latter was teaching the alien princess how to make some kind of pasta, and Beast Boy was sitting on the floor, leaning his back on the sofa, reading what seemed to be a graphic novel. Not really feeling in the mood to walk to her room only to rush out in case of an emergency, she went to lay down on the sofa, her head positioned next to Beast Boy's, giving her a view of the book. Beast Boy raised his head slightly in acknowledgment, but said nothing as his eyes continued to scan the book. As she saw the few pictures of the page, Raven's eyebrows went up in surprise, only to end up smirking at his choice of literature.

"Figures," she snorted. "The only way for you to read a classic _would_ be to put pictures on it."

"For your information, I read Dracula a long time ago," retorted Beast Boy haughtily. "I saw the graphic novel at the comic book store and remembered how much I liked it, so I decided to refresh my mind."

"So, not only did you read the original text," paraphrased Raven slowly, "but you also considered it good enough to read it again…sort of."

"Yes," stated her teammate without hesitation, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "This story has a lot going on. The dark theme of blood sucking is represented as a sinful deed, though it is used as a life source, which nowadays is more of a desirable act with the fandom that is given to vampires, especially after the whole Twilight fad. The character of Dracula was actually a historical reference to Vlad Dracula – or Vlad the Impaler as he was sometimes called, who would impale his victims with spikes, as well as other murderous crimes, giving the novel a semblance of truth behind its characters."

"It also alludes to Elizabeth Báthory," pointed out Raven, "when she supposedly murdered over 600 virgin women, bathing in their blood to retain her youthful appearance."

"Was that true?" asked Beast Boy, turning around to face her.

Raven smirked as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Lets just say that she was considered to be 20 years old for 65 years." Beast Boy shuddered from that knowledge, gagging a bit at the thought of slipping into a tub of blood.

"Unsanitary."

"Yet effective," muttered Raven, taking the graphic novel from his hands. "The topic of masculinity is also a common theme touched upon in the book you know."

"Ah yes," said Beast Boy, turning his whole body around to sit crisscross and facing the empath. "In order to save the honor of the woman loved, every part of a man's virility would be needed: passion, intelligence, and brute strength. Without even one of them, the darkness would not be defeated."

"And in the end," continued Raven, "brute strength is what must be sacrificed to bring the innocent back to its former beauty."

Taking the book back, Beast Boy beamed proudly. "This dude was deep."

Laughing, Raven ruffled his hair before laying her back fully on the couch. She heard Beast Boy chuckle as he stood up and went over to the kitchen. In the past two years, Raven had finally managed to get Beast Boy to read some literary works and classics. Some were not a big hit with the changeling, but he still managed to finish quite a number in the list that she had put together for him. Whenever he read a book that didn't really meet his standards, he would usually just throw the book at her head, which would earn him a free flight out the window. But whenever he read a book that he did enjoy, there were hour-long conversations, debates and heated arguments. It was quite enjoyable, especially when Cyborg was thrown in the mix, even though he used his built-in computer system to look up information to use against them. Safe to say, Cyborg had gone through the window more times than he would like to admit.

As Raven lied on the couch, she wondered about Jason, and about where whatever it is they had between them would go. They were dating, but she couldn't really label herself as his girlfriend. They were more than friends for sure, but they weren't really… _there_ yet. Feeling a small flutter in her chest, Raven scoffed softly as she admitted to herself, ' _Perhaps it won't be so bad if or when we get there._ ' Closing her eyes, the young empath took in a breath as her mind became clouded by the image of the young man she had departed from just half an hour before.

In her mind's eye, she could see the smoothness of his slightly tan skin tone that had a golden glow when it was touched by the sun. His silky black hair that could rival those in a shampoo commercial was like running your fingers through silk. His jawline was so defined that it was a huge temptation to kiss it from one side to the other. His lips were full and welcoming each time they curled up in that secret smile. And then his eyes…the way they could see into you…the way they look right through you… Letting out a shaky breath, Raven placed her arm over her eyes, knowing that her mind was going to a place that she had not visited in quite some time. ' _Allow yourself to fall_ ,' said a voice in her head that was full of promise and seduction.

Images slowly formed in Raven's head, warmth flushing through her as they became vivid. Jason's muscles flexed as he hovered over her, his lips tracing her jawline as his hands ran down her sides. Their hips rubbed against each other as their lips met with much fervor, their tongues dancing to the silent music drummed by their beating hearts. A low, satisfied growl rumbling in the back of Jason's throat as their hips met again. Jason, after removing their clothing in skilled delicacy, positioning himself as he –

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Well that was disappointing.

"There's been a break-in at the Jump City Aquarium," declared Robin as he typed into the computer.

"The Aquarium?" asked Starfire confused. "Why would someone want to disturb the peaceful lives of the aquatic specimens?"

"Red-X," stated Robin. "The jewels were hidden in separate safes scattered around the city. He must have been able to locate them."

"Three days since his last break-in?" said Cyborg. "He's never committed a burglary twice in the same week."

"We'll ask him about it after we catch him," declared Robin. "He won't get away this time. Titans, go!"

.

* * *

 **The next chapter will start off where this one left off. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and let me know what you think :D**

 **Next time:**

 **Robin is starting to make things easy for Red-X**

 _"Robin's training is over-exerting them...The more he pushes them to their limit, the less they'll push you to yours."_

 _"Buzz kill."_

 **At least Raven is starting to open up**

 _"You were hurt tonight"_

 _"I don't think you want to hear about it"_

 _"Has it ever been a big deal?"_

 _"Once."_

 **And who knew Starfire was so...** ** _vindictive_**

 _"I most enjoyed our conversation. Perhaps it would do well for us to speak again Veronica."_

 _"It's Vanessa."_

 _"It is unimportant."_

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Unwanted Surprises

**Sorry! I know that I usually post up two chapters at a time, but things have been hectic at work that, between grading, lesson planning, tutoring, and chores, I've hardly had enough time for anything! This is the only chapter I'll be posting up for today, but I will _try_ to post up the next one soon. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and Story Alerts/Favorites - you guys are awesome!**

 **In reply to Meaningless Us3rname: Starfire's costume is mostly based on the original costume rather than the newer. Beast Boy's skin is green, not red - only his costume is changed from black/purple to red/white, so hopefully that won't bug you as much. Now, the title is more for the legend that I created for this story. Sorry, I'm still pretty new to this so I don't think I'm ready to even _attempt_ a multi/harem story just yet. As for Blackfire - sorry, she will not be making an appearance. Though I know it's not cannon, my favorite pairing is RaeX so I think i'm just gonna focus on that, though I am trying something with this fic. Hopefully that clears things up for you!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as before...**

 **One more note! Brace yourselves - this chapter has some borderline mature content, which I hope you will enjoy. At least for what it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Raven growled as she was watched the fight from where she was currently stuck on the wall. Beast Boy was a few feet away from her, covered head to toe in red slime, cursing under his breath as he tried to morph into a series of different animals. Starfire was flying around, throwing her starbolts at her moving opponent, as Robin and Cyborg combined their attacks to try to corner the thief. Snarling at how Red-X was dodging every single one of her teammates' attacks, Raven allowed herself to be consumed by her soul self, forming her physical form right behind the thief.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," she said.

Turning around, Red-X scoffed playfully. "Hate to break it to you Sunshine, but it doesn't belong to you either." Blocking the kick he aimed at her head, Raven encased her fist in black energy and connected it with the skull mask, slamming the wearer against the water-filled glass behind him. Rubbing his jaw, Red-X chuckled. Before Raven could make a move, the thief instantly appeared in front of her with only an inch of space between them. "Not bad Raven."

A shiver ran down her spine at those simple words. Though synthesized, something about his voice being low was…promising. Snapping back to the current situation, Raven let out a choked gasp as Red-X held an x against her chest, electrocuting her. Once the shock was over, the masked man grabbed her arm and threw her over to his head, slamming her against the metal man. The impact had her hit her head hard against the floor, and she knew that she had a concussion. But when she looked back up, she was no longer in the aquarium. She was in a dark cave with what seemed like an underground lake. The only light was given by the full moon that was shinning through a narrow space in the ceiling of the cave. The moon was glowing red, bloodshot, over a small fountain made of rocks in the middle of the large, stilled lake. A small trickle of water ran down in a single line along the side. As the moon's light touched the water, it turned to a silver line that flowed down, disappearing into the lake beneath it. ' _Is it possible?_ ' thought Raven. ' _Alcina's Fountain of Life?_ '

Before anyone could gather themselves, the thief was already gone from sight. Robin was fuming as he slammed his fist against the glass next to him, scaring the fish that had been swimming around near him. Starfire was torn in her wanting to comfort her boyfriend and wanting to comfort the newly traumatized fishes. Cyborg was helping Beast Boy out of the goo, both cursing under their breaths about more painful hours of training. Raven slowly stood up, her head throbbing, making her woozy as she made her way over to the wall. Closing her eyes, she transferred some of her powers up to her mind, steadying the spinning of the room. Once her mind was clear once again, Raven frowned at the vision she had had, determined to look deeper into the legend of Alcina. ' _Perhaps it's more than just a legend_ ,' contemplated a voice in her head.

.*~*~*.

"Can you believe that people are still looking for this thing?" asked Red-X to the empty rooftop. "Thanks to the Titanic movie, people actually think that this is still in the ocean somewhere."

" _Michael Cameron did us a favor_ ," replied a voice in his ear. " _Thanks to him, the Hope Diamond is just another piece of a collection. If people knew it was the same as the one that traveled on the Titanic, it would be separated from the others, and under higher surveillance._ "

"I wouldn't mind the challenge," stated Red-X with a shrug, eyeing the royal blue diamond between his gloved fingers. "The Titans were slow today. They practically handed me over the diamond."

" _Robin's training is over-exerting them_ ," said another voice. " _The more he pushes them to their limit, the less they'll push you to yours._ "

"Buzz kill," muttered Red-X, looking into the telescope that was set up once again to aim straight at the toe-shaped figure of the moon. Making sure that the telescope was pointing directly at what would be the center of the moon, the lone thief repeated his routine from the first time. He placed the diamond on the lens, took out the laser pen, clicking the side button to snap out the bird-claw that snatched itself to the diamond, and finally clicking the laser on, shining its thin ultraviolet light through the diamond. Not bothering to see the laser shoot through the telescope into the night's sky, Red-X took out the sheet of paper with six circles on it, placing it directly under the telescope. He clicked the pen once more so that the laser beam gave short bursts of light rather than the one continuous line. Taking out the small mirror in his pouch, he placed it directly in front of the beam at a 60 degrees angle, directing the beam back onto the paper.

The results for this time were completely different than the last. Instead of hitting the paper in three spots, only the top two circles were hit repeatedly. Nodding, Red-X put everything away as he compared the paper to his notes again. Finding the information he needed, the thief smiled beneath his mask as another piece of the puzzle fell into place: Three.

* * *

"He went ballistic," said Raven into her communicator as she stared out her window into the city's skyline. "X is crafty, but he never managed to get away this easily, so of course Robin was pissed."

"Wow," replied the voice on the other end. "Fifteen minutes. That must be a record."

"You would think so," muttered Raven. "You know you didn't have to call, right Jason? I'm used to this kind of stuff."

"I got worried," admitted Jason. Though she couldn't see it, she could assume that he shrugged as though him worrying was something she should have already expected. "It's not everyday that the girl I like goes off to fight monsters and thieves."

"Well you better get used to it," said Raven, smiling softly at his full-out admittance of liking her. "And it's not just me fighting off monsters and thieves. You better get used to me canceling dates to heal, or seeing bruises if I didn't have enough time to do so."

There was a slight pause after the words came out of Raven's mouth. She could have even sworn to have heard him take in a sharp breath at the mention of bruises. After a brief moment, he said in a quiet voice, with a little anger creeping into his tone, "You were hurt tonight."

"Slight concussion," stated Raven, passing it off as if it were nothing. "I managed to heal it soon after, so it's not a big deal."

"Has it ever been a big deal?"

Raven hesitated. "I don't think you'd want to hear about it."

"…Red-X?"

"Sometimes," admitted Raven, pushing herself away from the window. "Sometimes his weapons have a prolonged effect that last a while before my powers can kick in. For example, the x's he uses to electrocute me have a tendency of leaving a current that lasts a while. It would sometimes burn me from the inside out."

"That current could reach your heart," said Jason after a moment of realization. "It could make your heart to stop." There was a moment of silence on the line. "Raven – did you – your heart –?"

"Once."

It had been a long time since that night, and though Raven didn't really consider it a bid deal, she knew that the others saw it differently. That night, Red-X had decided to rob one the most intricate pieces from the Art Museum, which led to one of their usual back and forth. As it turned out, all of his weapons had been updated, with him claiming that he got better sources now other than Professor Chang. His words proved to be true when the Titans were taken down one by one in less time than usual. Though Cyborg and Raven were used to the electric traps, the ones that Red-X had that night were at the next level as the electric currents remained in their bodies for over an hour. Cyborg was able to manage it better by transferring it over to his charger, though he did go over and went crazy like the time he had a virus, but Raven was not so lucky. The electric currents stayed in her body, cutting off her power, and causing her heart to have harsh palpitations that soon came to a complete stop. It was half an hour before Raven's powers kicked in, bringing her heart back to life. Now, the electric shock was more bearable, as she disconnected herself from the adrenaline and lost consciousness, but her team was still a bit scarred from the memories of losing her once again.

"It's nothing to dwell on," said Raven. "I'm fine now, and nothing like that has happened since. Red-X still leaves a few cuts and bruises sometimes, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Raven –"

"I have to go," stated Raven bluntly. "Robin will most likely have us doing drills as soon as the sun comes up. I'll talk to you later."

 _"Raven, wait. I'm –"_

"Goodnight Jason."

Snapping her communicator shut, Raven let out a deep breath as she slumped down on her bed. ' _I guess it's a sensitive topic for me too. Who would've thought that dying twice would be so traumatic?_ ' Raven already felt guilt creep up at the back of her head as she thought of how she left off with Jason, and though she knew she would apologize soon, it was still surprising to her how she reacted. Thinking back on that day, it doesn't seem like a big deal, but tonight, there was a trigger that had been pulled. ' _This was the first time anyone outside of the Titans has heard of this,_ ' said a voice deep in her mind. ' _It's not like you were talking about stubbing your toe on the table – you told him of a time you died. Not everyone can say that and live to tell the tale. Pun intended by the way._ ' Raven rolled her eyes at herself before pulling the covers over her frame.

"I'll call him tomorrow," sighed Raven, closing her eyes as the lull of sleep became too much of a temptation. "I'll just…I'll…I'll call him…"

* * *

There were thousands upon thousands of stars in the endless sky, reminding all of the Earth's inhabitants just how small their world really was. Raven gazed up, allowing herself to breathe easily, something she hasn't been able to do very much lately. The warm blanket around her shoulders was gently tugged away, leaving her arms bare against the fresh breeze that trickled through her skin. Leaning back, she grinned as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her, replacing the blanket. She could practically feel Jason's smile as he placed small kisses at the crook of her neck, intertwining their fingers as he did so. Turning her head, Raven caught the next peck with her lips, earning an amused laugh from her companion. Jason placed his lips against her own, but this time allowing them to linger a bit longer as their lips meshed together slowly.

A soft sigh escaped Raven's lips as the kiss got deeper, as they pressed more and more into each other. Letting go of her hands, Jason lifted one to her cheek, turning her more to him as the kiss got more passionate, more demanding. The other wrapped its away around her hip, pulling her closer until she was practically sitting on his lap. Raven wrapped one arm around his neck, the other making its away around his torso, pushing herself closer to him as his arms enveloped around her waste, one of his hands playing with the hem of her spaghetti strap and the other drifted along her hip.

It wasn't long before Jason had her lying against the grass by the fire, his body lifted only enough to not crush her. Raven felt her head spin at the lack of oxygen, but she would be lying if she said she minded it. Jason's lips were pressing against her own, filled with passion and need. When she felt his tongue run again her lower lip, it took all she had to not let out a whimper of wanting as she allowed him entry. As their tongues danced against each other, their hands roamed over each other, pulling and tugging at each other's clothing as the need between each of their legs became increasingly painful.

Running her hands underneath Jason's shirt, Raven marveled at the smoothness of his skin, the muscles that flexed at every movement, and the goose bumps that rose as her fingers glided over him. As her hands made their way higher on his back, his shirt rose as well, until finally, she managed to remove it over his head. Taking a moment to look at him, to look at the perfect sculpt of his chest, his abs, everything, she felt a wave of heated desire make its way down to her lower body. It was no more than a moment when she felt his hands hastily pull her shirt over her own head, leaving her breasts free from their only restraint. The smile on his lips sent a shiver down her spine; as his eyes roamed over her exposed flesh, admiring every bit of perfection he saw, the hunger in his eyes was unquestionable.

With his hands on each side of her waist, Jason leaned down to kiss her again, holding himself back ever so slightly lest he lose himself. Raven felt her insides tingle as she felt his hands gently slide up, his fingers wandering between her sides and back, his thumb rubbing her breasts softly, almost teasingly. As his lips left hers, Raven made a sound of protest, but it sound turned to one of surprise pleasure as Jason's thumbs pressed on her hardened nipples. With his lips making his way down her jawline, her neck, her chest, Raven waited in anticipation as his hands continued to caress her breasts, arching her back slightly as his mouth hovered over one of her erected buds. Seeing her eagerness as she squirmed underneath him, Jason smiled before giving her a small kiss. Hearing her take in a sharp breath, he gave her another kiss, touching his tongue on the bud of her nipples, fighting his own temptation to bring it fully into his mouth.

Raven had to force herself not to snarl at her partner's teasing. She knew he did this on purpose, but she knew that the pleasure she would receive once he gave her what she wanted was immensely satisfying. However, that didn't stop her from digging her nails in his back. Opening her mouth in complaint, Raven let out a choked out moan as she felt Jason's hot mouth cover her nipple completely, twirling his tongue greedily as his hand played with her other breast, squeezing tightly. Hissing in surprise when she felt him bite on her nipple, Raven arched her back even more, pulling his head closer as she entangled her fingers in his hair. After repeating the same actions on her other breast, Jason lifted himself to plant another mind-blowing kiss on her lips, his hands running down the waistband of her jeans.

Something about the way he slowly pulled each pant leg off, making sure his fingers smoothed over her skin, peppering kisses on her inner thighs, made Raven's desire spike up all over again, enough that it was trickling from her womanhood, allowing him to see just how much she wanted him. As Jason repeated the same slow, agonizing process with her undies, Raven blushed furiously at being fully exposed. The way his eyes roamed over her body, the way he licked his lips at her wetness, the way that he seemed _in love_ with the affect that only _he_ had on her – Raven shivered at his gaze. She felt his fingers brush against her delicately, playing with the fluid at her entrance. Focusing on her breathing, Raven tried to keep her hips from twitching with craving as she watched him reposition himself. Jason now had his arms under her legs, grabbing on to her hips as he pulled her closer, his face but less than a few inches from her core. Raven tried to sustain the moan that was building in her throat as she felt his hot breath get closer and closer…

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Snapping her eyes open, Raven let out a groan as her room lit up in red as the alarm kept sounding out loudly through the tower. ' _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ ' growled an angry voice in her head. Pulling the blanket off her and grabbing her cape on the way out, Raven huffed as she willed her heartbeat to slow down from the memory of the vivid dream. _'I am going to_ kill _whoever dared interrupt me again,_ ' snarled the voice again. ' _We were just getting to the good part_.' Running into the Oops Room, Raven realized she was the last to arrive. Walking over to Cyborg, who muttered at being woken up at 3 in the morning, the sorceress pulled up her hood to hide her flushed state. That dream left her completely heated, her desire still warm between her legs. Biting the inside of her cheek, she willed herself to direct her focus on the screen.

"It's Doctor Light," announced Robin, his voice a low rumble, but still annoyed. "It looks like he's decided to make an appearance at the laser light show downtown – half of the audience is blinded."

In her mind's eye, Raven could swear that she saw Anger smile evilly. Not really in the mood to deny her emotion her small chance of retribution, Raven nodded at her leader. Though her team couldn't hear the voice in her head, they said in unison, " **Leave him to me.** "

* * *

"Can we _please_ take a break?" whined Raven as they walked out of the third clothing store. The two female titans had been at the mall for over two hours, and they had only been to three stores – Starfire was so adamant on looking at everything new and trying on different outfits. The redhead looked drop dead gorgeous in everything she had tried on, but never seemed to be able to decide on what to buy. Raven had made the suggestion to just buy the entire mall, but immediately regretted it when her alien friend actually called their leader to see if it was possible.

"Oh must we?" cried Starfire. "There is still so much to see! The retail establishment with photographed male ensembles placed near the entrance is having a price of one clothing item for the purchase of two!"

"And it will still be there after lunch," pointed out Raven, already pulling the pouting redhead to the food court. "Come on. It's not like it'll kill you to eat for a few minutes."

"You are right," conceded Starfire. "The consumption of necessary calories would only increase our energies for a longer shopping experience." Raven groaned as they got in line for one of the food stands.

Once they received their food, both girls went to sit at one of the empty tables. As Starfire made idle conversation, Raven entertained her with some commentary and responses, trying not to go in depth when it came to Jason and their current form of relationship. The empath still hadn't called him to apologize for the night before since her teammate had practically dragged her out of bed and straight to the mall. The dream from last night still burned in her mind, making her flush at the vividness of how everything looked, and sounded, and… _felt_. Dr. Light paid dearly for his interruption, and though Raven did feel a bit guilty, a darker part of her smirked at the knowledge of him not being able to get out of the fetal position for a while.

"Do you believe that you and Jason will be mating your souls to one another?" asked Starfire, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Nearly choking on her food, Raven had to take a moment to pull herself together before scowling at her teammate. "You can only mean two things Starfire, and from the looks of it, your mind is in a more… _sinful_ place."

"Even so, you never answered my inquiry."

"Because it is too early to answer such an ' _inquiry_ '."

Smirking, Starfire rested her chin on her folded hands and said, "But it would not be for the other meaning then?" Raven stuck out her tongue as she realized that her friend had backed her into a corner. Obviously becoming intimate with Jason is still too soon no matter what her thoughts and dreams were telling her, but becoming… _intimate_ through mind and spirit? Too soon, but also too tempting to not consider. "There is a connection between you two, yes?"

"We are both private people," stated Raven with a nod. "There are things about me that I don't want him to know but it would be best if he did. And then there are things about him that he doesn't want me to know but…"

"But?"

Raven shrugged. "I'm an empath. It's hard to keep things from me." Hearing some distress in her friend's voice, Starfire frowned worriedly.

"What is he keeping from you?" asked the alien. When Raven did not answer, Starfire reached over to place her hand over her friend's. "Raven, is everything alright?"

Snapping back to reality at the contact, Raven smiled. "Yes, everything is fine. Sorry, I think I spaced out for a moment."

"Raven –"

"It's fine Starfire," said Raven. "Sorry, it's just my mind is still in circles from yesterday – it was pretty hectic. With the six hour training drill, a weird premonition I had when I was with Jason and Anthony, fighting Red-X, and then Dr. Light – I'll probably need extra time to meditate today when we get home." Starfire nodded at her explanation, but based on the vibes she was getting, Raven knew that she hadn't fully believed it.

"Very well," said Starfire, allowing the topic to drop. "In change of the conversation, is there any particular store you would like to visit during our remainder of our time here?" Before Raven could respond, a loud voice cut in, gaining the attention of the two Titans and those who were near by.

"Oh, well isn't this a surprise!"

Standing a few tables away was Vanessa, her blonde hair cascading down her back in loose curls, her hand waving excitedly at the two Titans, her eyes mischievous as they made contact with the sorceress. Next to her was a surprised Jason who had his eyes set on the sorceress, his jaw clenching at the discomfort of the current situation. Raven knew that she shouldn't think too much of it, considering she and Jason weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but then again, it's not exactly a good thing to see a guy you're currently dating to be with his most recent ex-girlfriend. Raven could sense the confusion coming from Starfire as the pair made their way over, but then realization seemed to hit as she saw the way the boy would not take his eyes away from her friend. Immediately, the confusion was replaced with resentment.

"Raven and Starfire from the Teen Titans," declared Vanessa rather loudly. She gave them a toothy smile, her expression smug as she had her hand looped around Jason's arm. "It's nice to see you again, _Miss Raven_."

Hearing the venom in the girl's voice, Starfire cleared her throat before forcing a smile. "I do not mean to be rude, but I am curious into why you have interrupted our lunch time with such familiarity when you have not properly introduced yourself." Raven held back her smile at her friend's statement. After so many years, it was easy enough for her to translate Starfire's statement to, ' _I'm sorry, and you are?_ '

"Starfire," said Raven, "this is Vanessa, and this is Jason." As she gestured to both of them, Starfire raised her eyebrows at Jason, clearly finding him attractive, but unsure of what to think at the way the blonde girl was physically claiming him. "Vanessa, Jason, this is my teammate Starfire."

"It is nice to meet you," said Starfire in a voice that was dangerously sweet. She focused her gaze at Jason, whose jaw clenched at the sound of her tone. "Raven has spoken highly of you Jason. Of your friend, however, I have not heard once of before."

Vanessa shrugged. "I'm sure she just didn't get around to it."

"I am sure she would have if she thought you worth a second thought." That statement verbally slapped the smug smile from Vanessa's face. Jason had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing, and Raven simply took a sip of her soft drink. The blonde just stood there gaping at the redhead as though she were looking at an alien – which was spot on, but still a hilarious sight nonetheless. Seeing as how the girl was too much in shock to say anything, Starfire simply grinned before turning her attention to the awkward male. "So Jason. It is nice to finally meet you in person. Raven speaks well of you and your outings – or at least that which she was willing to share with me. May I enquire as to your purpose here at the mall of shopping?"

Jason cleared his throat before answering, freeing his arm as he did so. "I was here to buy some material for a get-together my friends and I are having on Saturday. I bumped into Vanessa here a few minutes ago, and she just… _insisted_ on keeping me company."

"He looked so lonely walking around by himself," stated Vanessa, recovering from before, pressing a hand to his chest. "When _we_ dated, I would always go with him everywhere to help him choose things for Anthony and his friends. Now that he's…single, he's more lost than ever. Wouldn't you agree Raven?"

"I wouldn't be able to say," said Raven indifferently. "I didn't know him when you dated, so there is not much I can compare to. At this point, I would have to take your word for it. Unless Jason would have something else to say..?"

Jason scrunched his nose at her, knowing that she was baiting him, but seeing the challenge in Raven's eyes, he couldn't help but accept it. "You know in movies when a dog owner goes to get rid of his dog at some forest or something, so he throws a ball or a bone as far as he can so the dog would go fetch it, but before the dog could come back, the owner runs away, but then the dog ends up showing up at the owner's house later on and the owner doesn't know what to do?" Raven laughed at the metaphor, knowing fully well where he was getting at with his current relationship with Vanessa. Speaking of which, Vanessa frowned at them, not really understanding what was so funny but feeling as though it was for something not so nice. Starfire was also confused, but as she saw her friend laugh, she figured it was a good thing that the two were talking about.

"I take it you will have a long day at the mall ahead of you," stated Raven, smirking at him. Jason stuck out his tongue at her before his expression turned to one of wistfulness.

Turning to look at Starfire, he asked, "Would it be alright if I borrowed Raven for a moment?"

Narrowing her eyes before smiling, Starfire nodded before turning her attention to the clearly offended blonde. "But of course. I am sure your friend and I will have much to discuss in your absence."

Feeling a sense of mischievous waving off from Starfire's form, Raven eyed her warningly before following Jason to a bench a few feet away. Based on the distance, the empath could tell that he wanted Vanessa to see them interact, but not actually hear their conversation. Even though, he probably didn't know this information, but Starfire, being from a different planet and having much different characteristics than most, was exceptional at hearing. If she wanted to, she would be able to hear and repeat their entire conversation from memory, but seeing as how she was actually making some kind of conversation with their surprise guest, Starfire wasn't as interested in hearing their conversation as she was in making the poor girl squirm under her gaze.

Shaking her head Raven sat down next to Jason and said, "She is probably going to be shaken up for a while if we leave her with Starfire for too long."

"Enough for her to want to go home?" asked Jason hopefully. He smiled as Raven laughed, but then his gaze turned serious. "Look, about yesterday – the whole Red-X thing…"

"I know," said Raven looking him in the eyes. "I know. It's okay. If anything I might have overreacted in a way by hanging up on you. I was going to call you earlier today to apologize, but then Starfire kind of threatened me into coming with her to the mall today."

"It's okay," said Jason. "I would've reacted the same way if I was on the other side of the conversation too I guess."

"So we're okay?"

Jason laughed. "Yeah, we're okay."

"Good," stated Raven with a nod. Glancing back at Starfire and Vanessa, she saw the latter fuming, talking rapidly about something, while the former placed her joined hands under her chin, a satisfied smile gracing her lips ever so slightly. "So, what's with Malibu Barbie? She seems to be all over you today."

Smirking cockily, Jason said in a knowing voice, "You're jealous."

Raven scoffed at the idea of being jealous of such a person. "Jealous, no. Irritated that she interrupted our lunch, yes."

"You're jealous," repeated Jason, but this time he had a hint of surprise in his voice. "Or at least you were when you first saw us walk up."

"I was confused," admitted Raven, "especially considering your past together. But I wasn't jealous."

"You didn't like the idea of seeing us together though."

"I don't think any girl likes the idea of the guy she is currently dating hanging out with his ex-girlfriend," said Raven, raising an eyebrow at him. Jason raised his hands as though surrendering.

"Alright, alright," he said, "I know it looked bad, but she did just show up out of nowhere and decided to tag along. I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of her so easily, so I just let her. I figured it would be less work to put up with her than to try to get rid of her."

"Final thoughts?"

"I should have chanced getting rid of her."

As they both looked back over at the table, they saw Starfire speaking about something or another. Whatever she was saying, it was obviously making the blonde very uncomfortable as the skin around her neck was flushed red. Based on their body language, Raven knew that one of them was going to get up soon and run away crying. She only hoped that Starfire wouldn't leave her too traumatized. As Raven's thoughts went on about the different kinds of conversations that the girls were having, Jason placed his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers as he lifted her hand slightly to give it a small peck that sent a tingling down her body, pulling the empath back to reality.

"I'm really glad to see you," said Jason, his voice soft and… _alluring_. "I didn't want to have to wait another week to be this close to you."

Images of the dream from the night before rushed back into her mind, making Raven blush. She turned away so that he wouldn't see her strange reaction to his words and said, "I'm glad to see you too." When she felt her face feel less heated, she turned to look at him, only to find him already gazing at her as though she would disappear before he could memorize every small bit of her. They stayed there for what seemed a really long time, just staring at each other, asking questions that were never voiced or answered, sharing secrets that the other wouldn't be able to hear. In that moment, so much wanted to be said, but nothing made it out beyond their own minds.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" asked Jason after a long moment of silence.

"Other than the usual crime fighting? Not much," replied Raven with a shrug. "We're back on training for six hours a day though, and then there's patrolling the city –"

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind taking a Saturday afternoon off to join me for a family gathering?" Raven gawked at him as though he had grown another head.

"Did you just ask me to meet your _family_ after only two weeks?"

"Surrogate family," clarified Jason with a nod. "Yes."

Raven turned away from him, her head reeling, and began to stutter, "But…but that's – I'm not – I don't –"

"Relax," chuckled Jason, wrapping his arm over her shoulders. "It's not like I'm asking you down the aisle…yet." Raven rolled her eyes, but leaned into him anyway. "I'm simply asking if you would like to meet my friends at a huge potluck at the park. They're bringing some family members – people who have cared for me over the years – and I would like to introduce you."

Raven bit her lip. "Is Anthony going to be there?"

"Unfortunately no," said Jason with an unhappy sigh. "The hospital won't let him out yet; germs and whatnot. I'm going to video chat him though so then he could say hi to everyone."

"I see," mumbled Raven. "I don't know Jason. We've only known each other two weeks. And to meet people you consider family? It seems very…"

"I really like you Raven," declared Jason. "You are hardworking for sure, but I've seen the way you are with Anthony, the way you ask about him, and how you're trying to open up to me, which shows that you like me too." He smiled as he saw a tint of red appear on Raven's cheek and kissed her on her temple. "I would like to introduce you to the rest of the people who are important to me Raven. And I would like to think that one day you would be one of them."

Not being able to stop the smile forming on her lips, Raven leaned up and gave him a peck near his jawline before standing up. Turning to face him, she nodded and said, "I'll see you Saturday."

Beaming, Jason got into step with her as they headed back to the table. "JC Park, 2 o'clock."

"For your information, I am very desirable, and I don't need to open my legs to keep a guy interested!"

The couple stopped short as Vanessa, red-faced, stood from the chair she had been sitting and glared angrily at an equivalently amused Starfire. The redhead simply shrugged and said, "I am sure there are those of the male gender who find your characteristics… _endearing_. Perhaps so much so that it would be a crime to continue in any kind of relationship with you."

"Are you saying it should be illegal for anyone to date me?" screeched Vanessa, "That it would be a _crime_? Are you – are you calling me a prostitute?"

"Oh, you misunderstand," assured Starfire. "If I were to say that you are indeed in the occupation of succumbing your body in exchange for currency, then at least your actions of desperation would have some reason behind them. If you do not enquire payment, which I can only assume to be the case, then it seems as though your need for intimate companionship is only a method to ignore the fact that no person is willing to offer you a permanent establishment of a recommendable relationship due to your promiscuous nature."

As Vanessa stared at the alien in confusion, Jason leaned over to Raven and whispered in disbelief, "Did she just call Vanessa a slut?"

"Better," said Raven, her eyes bright in amusement. "She called her a slut that no one wants." Jason snorted as he walked over to Vanessa and started to pull her away from the table.

"It's nice to see you two got along," said Jason, offering a sneaky smile to Starfire. "I'll take her out of your hands now Miss Starfire, and thank you for keeping her…accompanied for a while."

"Oh thank you!" said Starfire as she also stood up. "I most enjoyed our conversation. Perhaps it would do well for us to speak again Veronica."

"It's Vanessa," grumbled the blonde, allowing Jason to slowly drag her away from the young heroes.

"It is unimportant," said Starfire, only loud enough for Raven to hear. Speaking of which, the empath raised a brow at her teammate, her lips curved up into an impressed smirk.

"And what was that about?" she asked.

"I was simply making observations," replied Starfire with a shrug as they made their way out of the food court. "I am surprised that, for someone who is willing to – I believe the word is flaunt? – herself to any person of the opposite gender, she is highly sensitive when it comes to the reasons behind such behavior."

"What makes you think she throws herself at any guy?" asked Raven, genuinely curious as to how Starfire could be so sure.

Starfire thought for a moment before answering. "She was deliberately walking in a manner that creates the illusion of a more robust buttocks, swaying more than needed to make them more noticeable. Her brassiere was at least two-cup sizes too small in attempt to make her breast seem larger, to the point that they might break out of her clothing. At any mention of intimacy, her breath would hitch and she would look at the first male that caught her eye, and her face would become flushed as though she were imaging scenarios between them, based on the low sighs and moans she would release."

"She was having sex fantasies while talking to you?" said Raven, disbelief clear in her voice.

"We Tameranians are very observant and frank when it comes to sexual desires," stated Starfire. "That is how I know very well how to ensure Robin's pleasure and satisfaction."

"And now we have passed the point of too much information," grumbled Raven as unwanted images of Starfire and their team leader made their way into her mind.

.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post up the next one as soon as I get some free time.**

 **Next time on Twelve Lovers of Alcina:**

 **Raven has an interesting encounter:**

" _Jason seems to genuinely like you...he actually wants to open up to you."_

 _"Wants to...He hasn't already?"_

 _"You're an empath aren't you? You should know."_

 _"What he's feeling for you now will only grow...don't hurt him, because if you do, I assure you, you will be hurting just as much."_

 **And it looks like someone is trying to get into Red-X's territory:**

 _"I was going to save this one for tomorrow, but seeing as how Mumbo tried to stick his hand in a cookie jar that just wasn't his, well I had to push my plans forward a bit."_

 **Until Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Hand in the Wrong Cookie Jar

**Sorry for the lateness!**

* * *

The next few days were quiet as the Titans did their usual routine of training, patrolling, and the occasional interaction with criminals. Because of all the extended training, the villains were easily taken down, allowing the Titans some much needed spare time to rest. Robin was still in over-controlling mode, but he calmed down when he realized how his team no longer complained about the extra training. Raven knew that when it came to their leader, he was a bit of a softy when he realized that his team followed his orders without hesitation. Raven, though she was still pushed beyond her limits, more so than the rest of the team, noticed her fighting movements were swifter and stronger. Her muscles were firmer, and she could feel a new lightness in her steps. Though she would never admit it out loud, Raven was appreciative with the extra training because the results were rather admiring.

Saturday came by, and Raven was a nervous wreck. Meeting Anthony was one thing, especially since she met him before falling for his brother, and she had gone to visit him in the hospital a few times now without Jason knowing, but meeting Jason's surrogate family? People who cared for him when his own family didn't give him a second thought? Now _that_ was intimidating. As Raven put on a loose, blue circle skirt that reached a little below her thighs, showing off her legs nicely. She put on a eggshell colored, bandage crop top that made a wrap around her upper stomach, a light jean jacket, and she finished off with some light brown ankle boots. Deciding to leave her hair down, the sorceress said goodbye to her friends and transported herself to the edge of Jump City's public park. As she made her way through the park, she realized that she had no idea where exactly the picnic was supposed to be. Taking out her communicator, Raven paused from her walk to call Jason.

"Hello?" answered the voice in the other line.

"Hey," said Raven. "I'm here, but I'm not exactly sure where –"

"I'll come get you," said Jason excitedly. "Where are you?"

Raven looked around before answering, "I'm over by the monkey bars. I'll wait at the bench."

"I'll be there in a bit."

It wasn't long before Raven was standing from her spot on the bench to greet her date. Jason, wearing some blue jeans, and a maroon button up shirt, smiled brightly as he caught sight of her. He jogged up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her and spinning her in a circle. Raven let out an involuntary squeal at the action, but wrapped her arms around his neck nonetheless. When he finally placed her back on the ground, he didn't release her, but instead looked at her straight at her eyes, his gaze wandering down to her lips for the briefest of moments.

Raven felt his arms tighten around her waist, and she found she didn't mind it whatsoever, especially since she tightened her grasp around his neck ever so slightly. When she saw his eyes flicker to her lips, her insides tingled at the wave of longing that surged through her veins. Before the courage she was feeling at that moment left her completely, Raven stood up higher on her tiptoes and placed her lips on top of his. If Jason was surprised by her actions, he did well in hiding it, as he didn't falter for a second in returning the kiss that started off slow and uncertain, almost as they were experimenting. Pressing softly against each other as their lips molded together, the kiss became deeper and full of craving that only grew with each second.

Raven held on tighter to Jason as she felt her knees go weak from the effect the kiss had on her. It was like her body was in flame, burning with desire that had been subdued for so long, engulfing her with such intensity that she was sure would leave her insides scarred with desire. It's been years that Raven had kissed someone, and even then it was just out of necessity and desperation for temporary release. This time, the desperation was more permanent, stronger. She _needed_ him to be closer; she needed to feel the flames dancing around her skin as she gave herself over to temptation, even if just for a moment. Based on the low rumble coming from the back of Jason's throat, she knew that he was ablaze as well.

After who knows for how long, both reluctantly pulled away and inhaled much needed air. When everything became less fuzzy, Raven saw Jason grin at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "Hello."

"Hi," chuckled Jason. "I'm not going to lie, but I really like this new greeting thing."

Rolling her eyes, Raven disentangled herself from his arms, though she still held on to his hand, before saying, "I guess it wasn't so bad."

"You know you liked it," snickered Jason, leading her away from the bench. "If anything, you liked it _a lot_."

"Don't push it Jason."

"You should know better to know that I'm going to anyway."

They continued badgering each other for a while as they walked through the park, stealing kisses every now and then. Jason made sure to make each kiss last as long as it could – to Raven's chagrin. As much she enjoyed the way Jason pressed his lips against hers, it was unnatural for a Titan, particularly the dark sorceress, to openly engage in PDA, especially in a place that was filled with children. She could've sworn that she heard a few cameras click somewhere and was already swearing about media exposure, but those vulgar thoughts were immediately forgotten as Jason pulled her in for another mind-numbing kiss.

"There you two are!" said a voice not far from them. As the pair separated from each other, they found the source of the interruption. It was one of Jason's basketball teammates, the one that had worn the headband. Currently, he just had his curly hair down, barely reaching his neck, and a huge grin on his face. As he jogged up to them, his grin widened. "Didn't think it would take that long for you to get back. Hi, I'm Eli."

"Raven," said the sorceress, taking his outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you finally," said Eli. "Jason seems to be very smitten with you."

Jason let out a groan before gesturing Raven to move forward. "Alright, how about we go introduce you to the rest of the gang Raven." Eli snickered as he walked beside Raven, whispering to her how ironic it was that Jason was sensitive when it came to talking about his feelings when he was willing to make out in front of a crowd of people. As the trio walked over to the group of people surrounding the tables that were filled with food, Jason's smile became more at ease as he was greeted back warmly by the people at the gathering, his eyes twinkling with warmth and joy. As three more guys their age walked up to them, Jason placed his hand on Raven's lower back. "Raven, these are my friends. Mason," the boy with a shaved head from the basketball game gave her a playful wink, "Aaron," the identical twin, though he had more hair than the first, reached out to shake her hand, "and Theo." The boy with the dreadlock gave her a sharp nod, his eyes narrowing a bit as he took in her presence. Raven could tell that he was uncomfortable with her being there, and she was pretty sure on his reasons for being so, but smiled politely nonetheless.

"It's nice to meet you guys," she said. "Jason's told me a few stories about you."

"Hopefully not all of them," muttered Theo grudgingly, earning a warning glance from Jason. Raven looked between the two, feeling the tension, before placing a hand on Jason's chest.

"No," stated Raven, "not all of them. I figure he'll come around to them eventually though." Theo's eyes snapped to Raven's, widening ever the slightest amount. Whatever he found in the sorceress' eyes made his breath hitch before nodding. It seemed as though they had reached some form of understanding.

Clicking his tongue, one of the twins, Aaron, chuckled uneasily, "Well that was awkward. How about you allow my brother and I to take you to meet the rest of the family Miss Raven. I think Jason and Theo have some things to discuss."

"Just Raven, please," replied Raven with a nod. "And sure, that would be great."

"Great," said Aaron. Turning to the rest of the boys he said, "Eli?"

"Yeah, I'll stay," sighed the curly haired boy, waving them off as though it was something he was used to.

As Raven was hauled off by the twins, she turned her head around to see Jason and Theo already in a heated argument. She could feel irritation, anger, and even fear radiating off from both of them. Eli was seemingly keeping the peace, but whatever he said was going into deaf ears as the two kept going at it. However, Raven was soon distracted from the pair's argument as the twins began to introduce her to all the attendants. "Raven, this is Gloria, Theo's sister", "This is Eli's step-dad", "This is our cousin Jeremy, and our Aunt Delia". There were more, but by the end, Raven struggled to tell who was who.

While the food was being set up at the joint tables, Raven was sitting with Theo's sister and the twins. Remembering Theo's cautious behavior towards her, Raven couldn't help but ask, "So Gloria, is your brother usually so…?"

"Moody?" offered Mason.

"Crabby?" suggested Aaron.

"I was going to say preserved," said Raven as the twins just shrugged nonchalantly.

Gloria smiled and shook her head. "No, he's not. He's actually really nice and fun to be around. He just gets defensive when it comes to family and friends."

"I'll say," mumbled Raven. "He didn't seem too keen on my being here, or at the basketball game for that matter."

"You heard our conversation?" asked Aaron, sharing a look with his brother.

"Heard, but not understood," replied Raven. "But I'm an empath. My powers allow me to get a feel of another person's emotions. Theo doesn't seem to like me very much from what I got."

"He just needs to get used to you," assured Gloria, brushing some of her long, straight black hair behind her shoulder. "He's careful around you now because he doesn't know what your intentions are with Jason. Jason and the rest of their group are pretty close so Theo is very protective of them. Give him time to know you, to get used to you, and he'll open up."

"I guess," sighed Raven. Though the sorceress didn't really care about what people thought of her, nor did she ever feel like she needed to gain approval from anyone, she knew that Jason and his friends had a bond between them that united them in a way that she knew too well, especially since she had it with her own friends. Seeing them together, feeling the tenderness that everyone had for one another, the admiration and affection – Raven knew that Jason didn't bring her here to gain anyone's approval; he brought her here so to show her what he wanted her to be a part of. Because of that, Raven knew that for this one time, she would have to care about what someone else thought of her.

"Food is ready!" announced an elderly lady whom Raven remembered to be Eli's great-aunt. "Everyone, come get your plates!"

Raven followed the twins and Gloria to the table, chatting with a few people as they started to fill their plates. Raven was halfway filling her plate when she saw Jason, Theo and Eli laughing and walking over to them. Theo had his arm around Jason's neck, messing up his hair with his other fist, as Jason punched his gut. ' _They seemed to have worked things out_ ,' thought Raven, smiling softly. As the boys walked away from each other, Jason went over to the empath, grabbing her burger and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Everything okay?" asked Raven, handing him the plate as she reached for another.

"Yeah, we're fine," replied Jason, piling on more food to the mountain he created on his plate. "Don't give Theo too much thought. He's just protective. He's like the older brother of the group."

"I see." The couple went to sit down on one of the blankets, making small talk before the rest of Jason's friends joined them. Aaron and Mason were arguing about some computer game, and Theo and Eli were debating about some work-related system thing. Raven could easily see why this group was so close. They seemed to understand each other well, whether it was for work or just general conversation. Raven figured that they had to get along to work together for so many things. It was almost unbelievable that the President's safety relied so much on a system created by these five teenagers.

"…so Aaron over here started crying," laughed Eli as he recounted a story of their visit to a supposedly haunted house in Jump City. "He was banging on the door, just begging for us to open it."

Mason, in a perfect imitation of his brother's reaction, cried, " _C'mon guys, it's not funny! I'm freaking out – open the door! Ah – something grabbed my arm! Something grabbed my ARM!_ " Aaron punched his brother hard on his arm.

"Did you open the door?" asked Raven, trying to gain her breath from laughing so hard.

"Nope," stated Eli smugly. "Aaron grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at the window. He didn't even look back at us! He just shot out the broken window and ran for almost three miles."

"It was only two," assured Aaron, as though that made it any better.

"Either way," said Theo, "he lost one of his shoes on the run. And when we finally caught up to him, Jason grabbed his arm, and he just jumped into the bay because he thought the ghost followed him."

Everyone but Raven and Aaron started laughing. Glancing at Jason, Raven said, "Well, being half demon, I can tell you that spirits do roam the Earth and try to get your attention one way or another." Everyone quieted down as Raven spoke, curious as to what she had to say about ghosts. "One thing for sure, if a spirit were to get a hold of you, it would basically claim you as its own human." She turned to Aaron and frowned. "If a spirit were to claim you, it would stay with you until it can take your body as its own."

Everyone stared at Aaron, who paled as the words sunk in. Jason leaned his head into the crook of Raven's neck, biting her lightly to keep from laughing. He knew that Aaron, though he had seen many horrors in this city, was completely terrified of ghosts, to the point of crying like a baby. Seeing his friend now, it seemed like that might be the case. Aaron was still for a moment, but when he saw the smirks forming on his friends' lips, their shoulders lifting as though they were stifling their laughter, his face became red.

"Oh, you're all assholes!"

Raven laughed along with the rest of the boys. Yeah, ghosts were real, but she might have exaggerated a bit to get a rise out of the poor guy. It was good to see that they didn't take it quite seriously. Her friends understood her sense of humor now, but there was a time when they took everything she said to heart, at times making her miserable about how dark it was. These boys were more into teasing each other, playing pranks on each other – ' _Beast Boy and the twins would get along great_ ,' thought Raven – and laughing at each other. Something about it made it so easy for Raven to enjoy herself. Perhaps it was because back at the Tower, they could hang out, but the threat of a villain at random times always kept them on edge, not really allowing them to actually…enjoy their time together. ' _Shame_ ,' thought Raven. ' _I would think this would be something nice to come home to_.'

"I'm going to go throw away my plate," announced Raven, taking Jason's with hers as well. As she stood up, she was surprised to find Theo standing as well.

"I'll go with you," was all he said.

Feeling Jason's wary eyes on them, Raven smiled in what she hoped was gratefulness at the African-American male as they gathered all the empty plates and walked to the nearest trashcan. When they turned back around, they found Jason and the rest of his friends discussing something between themselves, thoughtful expressions on them. ' _Probably work-related_ ,' thought Raven. Before she could take a step closer to them, she felt a grab on her arm, keeping her in place. Turning around, Raven narrowed her eyes at the seriousness of Theo's expression.

"Yes?" she asked. Theo released her and stuck his hands in his pockets, his serious turning to unsteadiness.

"Jason is good as his job," began Theo, his deep voice giving no chance for interruption. "He's the best of all of us. What we're working on – it's going to change the lives of many people."

"Okay?"

"Jason is also a good person," continued Theo. "When he makes a promise, he keeps it. He does what he can for his brother, and he is willing to do anything to make things better, no matter what it is."

Raven raised a brow at him as he paused from speaking. "I have a feeling you are trying to do more than just selling Jason's good qualities to me. I _know_ he is a good guy. I know that he might do things in an unconventional way, but I can see it in him to do what he thinks is right. What I don't know is why you think it would be necessary to tell me all this when you see that we are clearly enjoying getting to know each other."

"Getting to know each other is one thing," stated Theo matter-of-factly, "Knowing who someone is a completely different matter."

"Sounds like you're trying to warn me that there is more to Jason than meets the eye," said Raven, "that there is something about him that I might not like."

Theo shrugged before smirking. "I simply told you that Jason does what he has to do to get the job done, whether it is for our actual job, or to keep a promise. He's the kind of guy people would look up to if they were to see his intentions. What is not to like about that?"

Returning the smirk, Raven shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." As she began to turn away from him, she stopped as Theo cleared his throat.

"Jason seems to genuinely like you," he said. "No ulterior motives, no hesitation; he actually wants to open up to you."

"'Wants to'," repeated Raven. "He hasn't already?"

Theo glanced behind her to his friends and back again. "You're an empath aren't you? You should know." Raven bit her lip before nodding. She knew from the very beginning that Jason was different, that there were things about him that he wanted to keep hidden. She could only guess what those things were, but even for an empath, going off on feelings is like going off on a limb.

"All I know is that Jason has important jobs that he is highly qualified for. I know that there is more for me to learn of him, just as there is more for him to learn of me. I know that he cares deeply about the people that he has in his life. I know that he sees you, Eli, Aaron and Mason as though you were all his brothers. I know he has a determination about him. _For right now_ , that is all I need to know."

"For right now," repeated Theo, taking in her words. Nodding, Theo stretched out his hand, which Raven gripped with hers. Leaning in, Theo whispered, "My friends and I are willing to give our lives for Jason. He deserves the best of everything. He's found that in you Miss Raven. Just know, that no matter what you think of him later on, what he's feeling for you now will only grow. I promise you, it will be the same on your end. So don't hurt him, because if you do, I assure you, you will be hurting just as much."

As walked back to his friends, Raven finally understood. Theo wasn't worried about secrets of their job getting out; he was worried about what she would do to Jason if she didn't like what she found out. He was worried that she was going to break Jason's heart – earn his trust, and then shatter it. He wanted her to be worthy of him, just as her friends wanted Jason to be worthy of her. ' _His sister was right_ ,' thought Raven. ' _He was just being protective. But still, he should know that things will get even more complicated as we continue this…relationship. Nothing is just right and wrong anymore. I just hope I'll be strong enough to see the difference by then._ '

The picnic continued on for a few more hours. The sky had already darkened, and those in attendance gradually reduced in numbers as time went on. Raven remained one of the last few, watching as Jason and his friends interacted with each other and their family members. Eli and his step-dad were very close from what she could tell, and the twins seemed very fond of their cousin Jeremy and his mother. Theo definitely had his sister high up on a pedestal, and of course Jason absolutely adored his brother, whom they chatted with through Skype for over half an hour. It was almost overwhelming, all the positive emotions circulating through the decreasing crowd, but Raven felt at peace here. Or at least she did until an all too familiar beeping sound rang from her belt. Taking out her communicator, Raven came face to face with her leader.

"Raven. Mumbo's decided to pay a visit to the Alcina collection. He's over by the Jump City Zoo."

"I'll meet you there." Closing her communicator, she ran over to Jason, who had just won his third arm wrestling match. "Hey, I have to go. Emergency over by the zoo."

"Who would want to rob a zoo?" asked Mason.

"Mumbo decided to give the Alcina collection a visit," explained Raven, putting on her discarded jean jacket.

"That doesn't make much sense," said Jason standing up. "Isn't the Alcina collection for the elite only? Why is it at the zoo?"

"The jewels are separated at different locations around the city," said Raven hastily. "Mumbo figured one out, and I've got to go to make sure he doesn't get away with it." Kissing Jason briefly, she fell into her soul self, allowing it to take her to her desired location.

All kinds of different species of birds were squawking and screeching as Raven landed in the middle of the bird exhibit. Taking a moment to sense through the air, Raven was able to locate a heart that was beating with excitement. Running through the different exhibits, the sorceress heard an explosion a few meters from her location, which sent all the monkeys into frenzy, and she knew that her friends had just arrived as well. Before she could contemplate how Robin would react to her arriving after them once again, she saw a blue and black figure running down a path not far away from her. With a raise of her arm, a wall of black energy rose up from the ground. Mumbo, not seeing the wall, slammed right into it, the pouch in his hands flying out.

"Good work Raven," declared Robin as he caught up to her, the rest of their team running up to them.

"Blue boy must've been running fast," announced Cyborg as he went to check on Mumbo. "He's knocked out cold."

"Where's the diamond?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven looked around, frowning at how dark it had gotten. "I saw it fly into the bushes. I can't say for sure where though."

"I'll find it," said Cyborg, turning on is ultraviolet eye. As he searched for the diamond, Robin put Mumbo in handcuffs, handing him to Beast Boy who flew him out of the zoo and straight to the Police Station, and Starfire went up to Raven to ask how the picnic went. After just a minute, Cyborg frowned as he came up empty. "There's a problem guys. I can't find the diamond anywhere."

"You guys are making this way too easy for me." All four Titans looked up at the top of one of the monkey cages. There stood Red-X, his black cape flying behind him, a small black pouch wrapped flauntingly in his hand. Throwing it over to his other hand mockingly, the Titans could almost see a triumphant smirk forming on the half-skull mask. Taking out the diamond from the pouch, he allowed the Titans to see it for a moment. The diamond was round; a foggy blue orb with eight lines, lightning bolts, shooting from the middle.

"The Star of India, founded in 1257. Looks nice, don't you think?" Red-X admired the diamond for a moment before putting it back in its pouch. "I was going to save this one for tomorrow, but seeing as how Mumbo tried to stick his hand in a cookie jar that just wasn't his, well I had to push my plans forward a bit."

"Why are you taking them one at a time?" asked Raven, hoping that Beast Boy would come back soon to sneak up on the thief. "Why not just go for the entire collection at once?"

"Would be less work," admitted Red-X, "but where would be the fun in that Sunshine? I'd rather just keep you guessing. Let's see – which do you think would be next?" Before anyone could say anything, a green hawk swooped down directly at the thief's head, screeching as he aimed for its target. With precise skill, Red-X moved out of the way before Beast Boy could get to him, throwing out some red smoking powder. As the powder died down, Beast Boy, in his original form, fell from the air unconscious. Starfire flew to him, managing to catch him before he hit the ground. Red-X chuckled. "You might as well rest up while you can Titans. I'll see you on Thursday."

He transported away, and as Cyborg and Raven made to follow him, they were surprised to hear Robin ordering them to stop. "He would've gotten away anyway," he said.

"He could still be close by," said Cyborg, frowning at his teammate.

"No," said Robin, putting away his bo-staff. "We didn't have the element of surprise, and he already had the diamond in his hands. Our only way of stopping Red-X is by taking him unawares and being one step ahead of him."

"And how do we do that?" scoffed Raven. "In case you haven't noticed, he has something planned out. There are still nine jewels from the Alcina collection – there is no way we can guess which one he'll go for next."

"But at least now we have one clue," stated Robin. "We'll need to make a plan for Thursday."

* * *

 **Next time on Twelve Lover of Alcina**

 _ **Red-X seems to get into a tight spot:**_

 _"So? Are we finally going to see the face beneath the mask?"_

 _"You bet we are."_

 ** _And a conversation we didn't know we were waiting for:_**

 _"What do you want with the Alcina Collection X?"_

 _"Wouldn't you like to know."_

 _"...I know you're looking for the Fountain of Life."_

 _"Would you stop me if I was?"_


	9. Chapter 9 - Late Night Callers

**Chapter 9...where not everything is as it seems...**

* * *

Sunday had come and gone, and Red-X stood up on the roof once again, performing the same routine he had for the past two diamonds from the Alcina collection. Up in the sky was the first quarter moon, the right half of the white orb fading into the dark night. As Red-X watched the laser beam shoot up continuously, he couldn't help but feel a bit antsy. This was only the third diamond from the Alcina collection. There were still nine more to go. It's been almost two weeks, and they've only gotten three of the damn rocks. But he knew he had to wait. If he took the whole collection at once, the police and the Titans would be looking all over the place for him. But with them more worried about protecting the rest of the collection rather than finding the missing pieces, at least he had a few days of peace in between. But still – having to wait three, four, sometimes five days in between missions? If it weren't for the fact that they've been planning for this for years now, and that there was more than one life on the line, Red-X would have faltered by now. Looking down at the paper – the three circles that were hit repeatedly – Red-X checked it before he took everything down: zero.

That's three down. But soon it will be four. He just had to wait until Thursday.

...

"So what's so special about Thursday?" asked Jason as they sat in one of the booths of the ice cream shop. It's been a few days since the picnic and Red-X's vague hint of his next break in, and Raven was glad for the distraction of planning and training.

"I have no idea," said Raven, sighing heavily. "I thought looking in to the days that Red-X took the other diamonds would give me a hint, but it seems random."

Jason frowned. "What days were they?"

"Sunday, Wednesday, and then Sunday again. Next is Thursday. Robin thinks it might be some pattern, and Sunday seems to be a favored day so far, but it's hard to tell. Red-X can be unpredictable like that."

"Have you found anything in your books?" inquired Jason as he stole a spoonful of Raven's ice cream.

"Bits and pieces," replied Raven. "Mainly on the history of Alcina."

"And?"

"Well, it's none of that nonsense that they say on the news," she said, rolling her eyes. "She was not a princess, nor did her father ask for the best diamonds in the world in exchange for his daughter's hand in marriage."

Jason snorted. "I figured as much. So what is the story of Alcina and her 'twelve lovers'?

"Just that," said Raven, slapping his hand away as he tried to take another spoonful of her ice cream, "a story of Alcina and twelve of her lovers…

"Alcina was a sea nymph. She had the ability to create tsunamis, whirlpools – anything that has to do with water. She even had the ability to use the water to heal. Some of the books even mentioned being able to heal the most fatal of wounds or diseases. But anyway, she was described as this beautiful creature, more so than sirens, and she was a free, nearly defiant spirit. Nymphs are supposed to remain with their own kind, so any other relationship would be considered sin. But Alcina lusted for mortal men, to the point that she considered herself in love with the men that caught her eye. So, she took on mortals as lovers against her better judgment. But, once she tired of them, she would turn them into diamonds.

"There were thirteen diamonds – thirteen lovers. Her 13th lover, Astolpho, was turned into a diamond, but was freed by Alcina's younger sister, Melissa. Melissa had fallen genuinely in love with Astolpho and was willing to give up her immortality to be with him. It's said that the two sisters battled under the Red Moon, the youngest coming out as victor. Melissa freed Astolpho and banished Alcina to a location that, to this day, is still unknown, and took away most of her powers and her immortality. All Melissa allowed her was a few water tricks and some a small hint of healing abilities. Alcina, no longer having the power to change her lovers back to human form, took the diamonds with her.

"After Alcina's death, the diamonds of her lovers were sent back to their country of origin," continued Raven. "They were found years, decades, and centuries after the other. They were all considered so magnificent, that they were connected to the Myth of Alcina, which, since then, got muddled up as different superstitions and mythologies were created. When all twelve diamonds were found, they were given the name 'Twelve Lovers of Alcina'."

Jason, who had been listening attentively for the entire explanation, sat there for a while in thought before clicking his tongue. "Well, that still doesn't explain why Red-X is going after the collection on random days."

"No," sighed Raven, "it doesn't." Jason watched as Raven played with her already melting ice cream, frowning as she went deep in thought.

"I'm going to do some digging," stated Jason after a moment. Seeing her confused face, he smirked. "I'm sure I can find some information that even your precious books don't have."

Raven scoffed in disbelief. "Okay, I can admit that your computer hacking skills are _illegally_ impressive, but what makes you think that you would find something on a sea nymph who hasn't existed in over hundreds of years? You know it took me some time, and some spells, just to find the history of Alcina in _magical_ spell books. What makes you think you can find something on a man-made device?"

"Hey, technology is the new magic," said Jason defensively. "Yeah, and computers are the new spells, while the words typed in to them are the rituals."

Laughing, Raven nodded. "That makes sense…in a very outreaching way I guess."

"I'll find something," assured Jason. "Just give me some time."

"You know you don't have to."

"Yeah I know," said Jason, "but I want to. Red-X is working on some kind of pattern. If I can figure out his pattern, perhaps it would make it easier for you and your team to be able to stop him."

"Red-X will never be stopped," blurted Raven, covering her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth. As Jason stared at her in surprise, she groaned before putting her hand down. Pointing at him accusingly, she growled, "Never repeat this to Robin." Raising his hands defensively, Jason nodded. "Never, since Red-X has been around, have we been able to catch him – not once. Unless he wants to get caught, we'll never be able to catch him."

"You seem oddly okay with that…"

"Not okay," explained Raven, "but realistic. Besides, he's not really much of a bad guy."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a thief, but he's not evil like others we've faced," said the sorceress. "He's selfish, arrogant, cocky, and just a pain in the ass, but he's not evil. If anything, he's more of an anti-hero than a villain. I mean, he's proven that he's willing to pay back his debts by helping us out a few times, and he's never tried to actually _hurt_ us – save for that one time –" Jason winced at the reminder of what she had told him, "but his focus is mainly getting away, rather than getting _us_ out of the way."

"That makes sense I think," muttered Jason. "But don't you still have to put him in jail?"

Raven sighed. "Yeah, but even I'm willing to admit that his absence will be noted."

Jason sat there next to her, taking in the sight of her before turning slightly to come face to face with her. "Raven, I want to do something, but I'm going to need your permission for it."

Frowning, Raven gestured him to continue. "What is it?"

Hesitating, Jason took in a breath before asking, "Can I hear your heartbeat? I just…I just need to know it's still beating…"

Tilting her head in a way that said ' _are you serious?_ ' Raven let out a small giggle, considering it to be some kind of weird joke. However, when she noticed the seriousness in his expression, the empath knew that he was asking more than just checking if her organs were working appropriately; he was asking for assurance that she was still here. Taking in a breath, Raven nodded her consent. Jason smiled briefly before leaning closer, resting his ear against her chest. To any other person, it would seem as if they were cuddling, but Raven knew that this was much more to the young man that was currently leaning against her. Jason waited silently as he searched for the soft thumping against her chest, the thumping that would tell him that the girl in front of him was still very much alive. Sure enough, he heard it. _Th-thump…th-thump…th-thump…th-thump…_

Closing his eyes, Jason allowed the rhythmic sound to relax him. He pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her thin waist and pressed firmly against her. The way her heart thumped against her chest rang like a lullaby as it soothed away any unease he had at knowing that there was once a time when the sound was nonexistent. For some reason that she could only guess at this point, Raven knew that the information had affected Jason in a deeper level than she would have liked.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate how worried he became, but it was almost unnerving how much she liked the attention he was giving her. She liked that he cared, she liked how he held her, how he pressed his ear against her chest, how he looked at her like a goddess rather than a demon. There was darkness in him, a kind of darkness that she could only relate to, that clouded his judgment, but at the same time motivated him to be better. As much Raven hated to admit it, she knew that there was a connection forming between them, one that is not forced like her bond with Robin, or necessary like her relationship with her team, but one that could only be created by them. She shouldn't like it, not with how fast it's happening, but she did. Perhaps it was time she let the fire ignite and let the flames consume her.

"Beautiful," murmured Jason, in a voice that made him sound half asleep. Pulling away slightly, he smiled at her, his eyes gazing down at her lips. Blushing, Raven felt his breath as he leaned forward ever so slowly, until finally she decided she didn't want to wait. Closing the gap between them, Raven melted as she felt their lips meet. A surge of desire ran through her like a stream of electricity coursing through every fiber in her body, igniting her like a match. Based on the feelings that were radiating off of Jason, she knew that he was just the same. That knowledge made her wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The fact that they were in a public ice cream shop made them both pull away to stare at each other's eyes with promise of a later time.

"I really like you Raven," sighed Jason, placing a small peck on her lips before quickly pulling away or else being tempted to make it last.

Raven smiled as she gave him a kiss back. "I really like you too Jason."

...

"Is everyone in position?"

Raven replied in the affirmative as she waited in a portal she created at the darkest corner of the room. The Dresden Diamond was encased in the middle of the room, the light inside the case making the natural green diamond seem almost emerald. The rest of her team were off in a different section, bracing themselves for the confrontation that, to this moment, Raven was unsure was going to happen at this location. Pressing the button of the tiny communicator in her ear, Raven whispered, "How do we even know Red-X is going to come for this one tonight? The rest of the collection is scattered around town – what if he goes for a different diamond?"

"I have a feeling about this one," replied Robin. "I know it's a long shot, but I needed to go with my gut on this one."

"And if he goes for a different diamond?"

"We'll know," said Robin, "and we'll stop him."

"Yeah," agreed Beast Boy. "Cyborg did that biometric scanning thing. We'll know where Red-X as soon as he puts a gloved hand on the case."

"That's just it," groaned Raven. "He never touches the case."

Starfire decided to join in the conversation at that moment to say, "Do not fret Raven. One way or another, we will stop the Red-X."

"Besides," said Cyborg's voice, "it looks like Robin's hunch was on point. There he comes."

Sure enough, zipping down to hover above the case, Red-X was pulling out a red sticker from his belt. Raven watched silently, waiting for the right moment, her fingers twitching with black energy. As soon as the top of the cased turned to nothing but steam, when she saw Red-X's gloved hand reaching for the diamond, Raven chanted her mantra, opening a small portal beneath the diamond, making it fall through and out of the thief's grasp. Confused, Red-X tried to reach into the portal, but it closed before he could even react.

"Shit," cursed Red-X.

"Even if you get away," announced Robin, coming up behind the thief, "you're leaving empty handed."

"Sorry kid," said Red-X, "but that's a 'no can do'."

Taking out his x-blades, Red-X charged at the Titan, slicing through the air as Robin dodged each attack swiftly. Flinging the blade at the Boy Wonder, Red-X watched in surprise as the red blade went through the Robin figure, but only connecting with the wall behind it. As the hologram reformed, the fake Robin smirked beneath its hood. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," grumbled Red-X. "I didn't expect the Titans reducing themselves to hiding in the shadows."

Cyborg, creeping up behind the thief, smirked and said, "Who's hiding?"

As soon as he turned to face the half-robot man, Red-X was sent flying back from the blast of the sonic cannon. Steadying himself, the thief stood up, only to be grabbed by his shoulders and lifted from the ground. Looking up, he realized he was in the claws of a green pterodactyl. Taking out a red ball from his pouch, Red-X threw it up to the green dinosaur, but it didn't hit its target. Starfire flew next to them, shooting her laser beam from her eyes. As it made contact with the red ball, the red goo activated prematurely, wrapping itself around the thief. Beast Boy released him to land on the ground in a harsh thud. Red-X seemed to be struggling to free himself, but he remained quiet as the Titans surrounded him. Seeing he would not be getting free, the lone thief sighed before stopping his actions.

"Not bad kid," he said to Robin. "How'd you know I was aiming for this diamond tonight?"

"Gut feeling," replied Robin with a triumphant smirk.

"You got lucky," grumbled Red-X.

Beast Boy, jumping up and down next to Raven, grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her with excitement. "So? Are we finally going to see the face beneath the mask?"

"You bet we are," said Robin. As he got closer to the thief, he and his team held their breaths in anticipation. After so many years, they were finally going to find out who hid behind the mask. They had caught him, and who knew that it would be so easy…' _Too easy_ ,' thought Raven, frowning as Red-X stood completely still.

"Something's not right," she whispered, earning a questioning glance from the green teen next to her. "There is no way he would give himself up so easily."

With eyes widening in surprise, Beast Boy blurted out, "Wait!" Everyone turned to him in surprise. "Raven's right. It shouldn't be this easy. After all we've learned of Red-X, it wouldn't be like… _this_. It took us less than five minutes for crying out loud."

Robin frowned before snarling at his teammate. "We have a chance to finally know who Red-X is, and I'll be damned if we don't take it." Turning back to Red-X, Robin's expression turned serious as he stepped closer to the captured thief. As he grabbed the mask, the Boy Wonder suddenly stopped. Beneath the mask, Red-X started laughing soundlessly, his shoulders lifting with amusement.

"You should start listening to your team Boy Blunder," he said, "because you of all people should know that it will _never_ be that easy."

As soon as those words made their way out of the thief's mouth, the lights were shut off, the alarm of Jump City's public gym letting out a deafening sound. The ringing was so loud that all the Titans had to cover their ears. In the darkness, with only Beast Boy and Cyborg being able to see, the thief cut himself out of the red goo easily and walked up to an unknowing Robin. Cyborg aimed his sonic, but hesitated as the thief stood behind his team leader, and Beast Boy, morphed into a lion, crouched on the floor, ready to attack at the given chance. Red-X, with his mask most likely having night vision, grabbed their leader's arm and swung him towards the two Titans. Both dodged easily, but as soon as they turned back toward the thief, all they found was red goo with Red-X nowhere to be found.

...

The Titans arrived at the tower with sullen expressions, except for the leader who was seething at their lack of success. As soon as they entered the Main Ops rooms, he barked at them to take a seat at the large sofa. The next hour consisted of Robin shouting about them allowing their emotions get in the way, about their need for more training, about their lack of resolve. In the end, all his antagonistic attention was aimed at Raven putting doubt into everyone's mind back at the gym. "Your hesitation is unacceptable. Even if the capturing _was_ easy, Red-X was at our disposal! We could've known who he was, found out his identity and have him incarcerated by now. Were you deliberately trying to mess us up Raven?"

"Hey, chill out Robin," warned Cyborg. "Beast Boy and I saw Red-X cutting himself out of the goo without a problem. He could've gotten out whenever he wanted."

"So?"

"It could've been a trap," said Beast Boy, his ears lowering when Robin's attention focused on him. "It was like he was waiting for you to get closer."

Robin growled at them. "The situation was under control."

Starfire stood up and went over to her boyfriend. "Raven was only 'looking out' for your safety Robin. She was not attempting to ruin the mission – she was making sure you would not be harmed." The alien princess placed her hand on his shoulder, but he immediately brushed it away. Sighing, Raven reaching into her belt and pulled out the green Dresden Diamond, lifting it so that her leader would see it.

"I'm sorry I ruined your moment," said Raven in a monotone voice. At hearing her tone, Robin immediately stilled. Ever since their defeat of Trigon, Raven was able to connect to her emotions more freely, meaning that she was able to speak in a way that showed how she was feeling. But whenever she spoke in monotone, it meant that the emotions she was feeling were too strong and that she needed to restrain herself before releasing an uncontrollable amount of negative energy. Everyone knew that when she spoke in that tone, it was best to step down. "I know of all the things we are _supposed_ to be doing – protecting the city, protecting the Alcina collection – knowing the identity of Red-X is far more important to you. But there is something about the collection that cannot be allowed into the wrong hands. I don't know what it is yet, but I know it has something to do with the history of Alcina. The Dresden Diamond is safe and out of Red-X's hands. For all I know, we have succeeded for tonight."

Rising up from the couch, Raven stood there for a moment, waiting in case Robin made some kind of retort. When nothing came, the half-demon turned and walked out of the room, making her way into the solitude of her room. Exhaling deeply, Raven walked over to her closet, taking off her cloak and hanging it, followed by her signature belt. Unbuckling the straps on her shoulders, the let her dress fall to her feet, leaving her only in her silky blue bra and matching panties. Usually her pj's would consist of a spaghetti strap and some comfortably baggy pants, but tonight was not a night of comfort. Robin accusing her of throwing the mission got her so heated – and not in the good way – that she needed to cool off, emotionally and physically, which is why she crawled into bed in just her underwear, not even bothering to pull the blanket over herself.

Twisting to her side, the half-demon turned the small green diamond in her fingers, eyeing it questioningly as she tried to figure out what exactly this little, shiny rock has to do with the mystery behind the history of Alcina. What could Red-X possibly have planned for these things? ' _It_ has _to do something with the vision I had at the aquarium_ ,' thought Raven. ' _But…would Red-X really be willing with dabble with dark magic?_ ' As that question circled in her thoughts, Raven soon felt herself starting to doze off. Before she could fully fall into slumber, the young empath tensed as she felt an unwelcomed presence in her room, watching her.

"Are you so willing to die tonight?" asked Raven quietly, the promise of death obvious in her voice.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure."

Eyes snapping open, Raven turned to where the synthesized voice came from. Sitting up, she watched as Red-X came out from the darkest corner of her room, arms crossed, and if she were to guess, a smirk behind that half-skull mask. Raven frowned irritatingly, mainly at herself for not sensing him as soon as she walked into the room, and stated, "Quoting Peter Pan? Kind of sadistic don't you think?"

"It's a quote from a beloved fairy tale character that promotes the innocence of youth," retorted Red-X, actually having the audacity to sit down at the edge of her bed, just a few inches away from her exposed legs. "How could that possibly be sadistic?"

"You do know the original story of Peter Pan, don't you?" When she saw him shrug in indifference, she rolled her eyes. "Peter Pan and his band of lost boys? Pan would be able to remain young, but the lost boys would eventually grow up. However, before they would get too big, Pan would kill them and kidnap more boys to replace them. In continuation, Captain Hook and his crew were actually lost boys that had managed to escape and made it their mission to kill Peter Pan."

Red-X stared at her in silence for a moment after her tale before clicking his tongue nonchalantly. "You really know how to set the mood don't you Sunshine."

"What are you doing here Red-X?" asked Raven.

"I figured that would be rather obvious," he said, gesturing at the stone in her hand. "I came to finish my mission."

"Well I'm not going to compromise mine," stated Raven, enfolding the stone in dark energy.

"I guess we have come to an impasse."

"I guess so." Both of them sat there frozen as their stares bore into each other, daring the other to make the first move. Raven kept her whole focus on Red-X, trying to not let her mind wander into the fact that she was half-naked, with a masked man in her room, not even five feet away from her. As the minutes ticked by, Raven actually felt the tension loosen, and decided to be the one to finally break the ice. "What do you want with the Alcina Collection X?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would," answered Raven. "The entire collection is worth more than even Bruce Wayne could afford. Why not just get the entire collection instead of taking them one by one?"

Red-X shrugged nonchalantly. "It's fun messing with bird brain."

"It's something else, and you know it." Raven sat up straighter, leaning in to whisper, "And I know you're looking for the Fountain of Life."

It was only for one brief second, more than enough time for Raven to see his shoulders tense ever the slightest amount and to hear his heart skip that one beat. All form of banter left his voice as the thief said, "Would you stop me if I was?"

"I'm only going to warn you," she said. "The Fountain of Life is not as holy as legends make it sound. It's dark magic – it comes with a price."

"One I'd be gladly to pay to get what I want."

"Would you?" Raven sat up straighter, her eyes daring him to keep her gaze, and shook her head almost pityingly. "Think of the one thing you care about X. The one thing that helps you sleep at night, that makes your job and your life worth it, the one thing that would kill you if it were lost. That is the price you would have to pay."

Before she could even blink, Raven found herself pushed back against her bed, gloved hands wrapped tightly around her throat. When she refused to gasp in surprise, or even gasp for air, Red-X tightened his grip, his heart drumming rapidly in his chest. Raven felt the anger radiating off of him, but what stood out more was the fear instilled by her words. When black spots began to form in her vision, Raven closed her eyes, raising her hands to rest on Red-X's chest. No magic left her hands; no spell was recited in her mind, just a small plea to release her from his firm grasp. It was enough.

Loosening his grip, Red-X let out a breath that he had been holding for the entire time he held the sorceress in a chokehold. His shoulders sagged as he leaned down to press his mask against her forehead. Raven kept her eyes closed, knowing that he would not harm her tonight. Though it was not conventional, Raven and Red-X had established a truce of some sort a while ago when the latter snuck into her room the first time to ask for her help in healing a wound he had received from a deal gone wrong. After a long healing session, they both realized just how thin the line was between good and bad – it was almost nonexistent. From then on, both respected the other enough to not want to physically harm the other without there being a reason for it, and it was enough to say that a small form of friendship had been created – the smallest.

She knew she should feel guilty about her platonic relationship with the thief, and that there was no way Robin would ever forgive her from keeping it a secret from the team, especially now that he was becoming obsessed again, but there was something about Red-X that made her feel at ease with him. Sure, they were still on opposite ends of the law, but despite Robin's insistence, Red-X wasn't necessarily a bad guy. Even now, as he weighed himself on top of her, his mask pressed against her forehead, Raven could tell that he had no evil intentions with the diamonds of Alcina, just misdirected. Something in him was telling him that was he was doing, what he sought after, was the only option. Sighing, Raven pushed him back, putting enough space between them that she could sit up once again.

After a long silence, Red-X murmured, "I don't care about anyone but myself. I'll pay that price."

He was lying. She knew he was lying, but nodded nonetheless. As she opened her mouth to respond, her communicator went off on the night table next to her bed. Reaching over, she saw Jason's name on the small screen. It was at that moment she realized just how exposed she was with her lack of clothing, and just how intimate her previous position with the thief had been. Guilt and embarrassment waved through her as she saw the name, and it only increased when Red-X stood up from her bed and walked to the far side of the window.

"Wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting," he chuckled.

Raven watched as he went to push the X button on his belt, but before he pressed it, she called out to him. Walking over to him, fighting the blush as she once again acknowledged her very revealing attire, and sighed. The black energy surrounding the Dresden Diamond vanished, and the small rock landed soundlessly in her open palm. "I don't know exactly what you're doing, but just for tonight will I give you a break." As Red-X reached for the diamond, Raven pulled it back, her eyes giving him a warning. "Just for tonight X."

"Just for tonight," repeated the thief with a nod. He reached out once again to grab the diamond from Raven's hand, and this time she didn't pull away. Pressing his luck, he pulled her forward a bit, raising her hand, and then he lifted his mask up above his lips and pressed them softly to her knuckles. Pulling his mask down, he smirked when he noticed Raven had turned away for the entire gesture. It was a silent understanding they had – if he lifted his mask for any amount, Raven would look away so as not to see any part of him. They both knew that if she noticed any particular feature, she would have to tell her teammates, and that would mean revealing their little arrangement.

The communicator in Raven's hand chimed once again, Jason's name screaming at her as she bit her lip. Without a word, Red-X pulled away from her and disappeared from sight. Raven let out a breath of relief and then turned her attention to her communicator, opening it and giving a small "Hello?"

"Hi Miss Raven!"

"Anthony?" said Raven in surprise, a smile forming on her lips. "Wow, Anthony, hi. How are you?"

"I'm okay," was the reply. "Sorry I'm calling so late."

"It's okay, even though you should be asleep by now. Where's Jason?"

"He's in the restroom right now," replied Anthony. Based on his breathing sounding louder, she could tell he was cupping the phone in case anyone on the other side was to hear. "He had some burritos for dinner, and he's been in the restroom for a long time."

Scrunching her nose in disgust, she said, "Ew. That's gross."

"I know," laughed Anthony. "Miss Raven? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," said Raven, going back to sit on her bed, her back against the headboard. "Shoot."

"Do you love my brother?"

Her eyes widening, Raven had to catch herself before she let out a laugh of surprise. "I – uh…heh. Anthony, why would you ask that? You know Jason and I just met a few weeks ago."

"I know. But I think he might be falling in love with you."

"…Why would you think that?"

Anthony hesitated before he answered. "He took you to meet the family. He smiles when you come visit me and whenever someone brings you up. His eyes sparkle when he looks at you."

"I think it's too early to tell Anthony," stated Raven, but the butterflies in her stomach didn't go unnoticed. "I _like_ your brother – a lot actually. And he seems to like me back. But we might not get to the love department just yet."

"Do you think you might love him in the future?"

Raven hesitated. It was a simple question; 'might' is a kind of possibility, and anything is possible in this world, but there was something that made it much more complicated. Even though she never would admit it out loud, especially when things were getting much more complicated and tense between her and a few of her teammates, Red-X has managed to make an impression on her the past year. He's snuck into her room a few times now without being detected, and his vibe shows that he doesn't want to hurt her, or any of her friends for that matter. There was an understanding between them that unfortunately drew her to him. But then again, Jason was a breath of fresh air. With him, she was more than just a Titan; she was just Raven. He treated her as though she were a queen rather than a demon, yet he challenged her, made her feel like an equal – no one was inferior to the other.

"Possibly," answered Raven with a sigh. "He would…he would be the better choice. Hmm…you want to know a secret Anthony?"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!" said Anthony, and based on his tone, he was serious.

"I'm scared to love someone."

"But why?"

Raven frowned. ' _That's a good question_ '. "I guess it's because I'm scared that I won't live up to what they want from me. I'm scared that the bad inside me would make me hurt the other person. I'm scared of being misunderstood." She paused and shakily exhaled. "And I'm scared of relying on someone to hold my heart and not break it."

There was silence on the line, and when she didn't hear a response, Raven almost regretted admitting that to a seven year old, but was relieved when she heard Anthony speak, even though the words that came out of his mouth weren't what she expected. "I'm not going to live a long time Miss Raven."

She knew that. From the very beginning, Raven knew that this will be Anthony's last summer, but it was heartbreaking to hear just how accepting this little boy was of his fate. Instead of giving words of false hope, she listened intently to every word. "Jay is going to have a broken heart. He is going to be angry for a long time, and sad for a long time. He is going to be lost…But Miss Raven…I don't want him to be alone."

"…He won't be alone."

...

He cut off communication tonight. Raven's words were swirling around in his mind in a loop, and he figured her voice in his head was one voice too many. ' _Think of the one thing you care about X… That is the price you would have to pay_.' Growling in annoyance, Red-X positioned the telescope and waited for the beam to do it's magic. As he waited, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the Titan sorceress that he left back at the tower, smirking as he remembered her choice in night wear. There was nothing better than seeing Jump City's Forbidden Fruit so ripe. Red-X wasn't stupid enough to deny that he was attracted to the Titan – the tightness in his pants wouldn't allow him to. But then again, he wasn't stupid enough to do something about it…yet. They had a mutual understanding, and he couldn't mess it up. Once he got this job done…well, things will be much different.

Looking down, he noticed the beam already going through with its pattern, going counterclockwise as it went in a square for the first four spaces. ' _Seven_ ' thought Red-X as he put everything away. Taking the Dresden Diamond into his gloved hand, he stared at it warmly. "Lucky number seven."

* * *

 **Next time on Twelve Lovers of Alcina**

 _ **Things start to get heated between teammates:**_

 _"What the_ fuck _do you mean the Dresden Diamond is gone!"_

 _"You gave your word that Red-X would not be able to get a hand on that diamond."_

 _"You need to stop getting on Raven just because Red-X is under your skin Robin."_

 _"You've done enough talking for today."_

 ** _But there's another fire burning:_**

 _His dilated eyes looking at her in surprise, uncertainty, and pure, unadulterated lust._

 _"Raven…"_


	10. Chapter 10 - Damn You Eli

**Forewarning: This chapter is rated M for a reason! Hope you guys enjoy ;)**

* * *

"What the _fuck_ do you mean the Dresden Diamond is gone!"

Raven inwardly flinched at Robin's tone, but refrained from showing any emotion. "Red-X snuck in and took it. It's gone."

"And where the hell were you when he was taking it Raven?" growled Robin, his stare accusing her of what only she knew to be true.

"Knocked out," lied Raven, the words flowing smoothly from her lips. "He snuck up on me, electrocuted me unconscious and took the diamond."

"You said you would protect it," barked Robin, going up to her until they were nose to nose. "You gave your word that Red-X would not be able to get a hand on that diamond."

"Look," snapped Raven, "the Dresden Diamond is gone. Red-X has it, and there was nothing I could do about it. If you want to accuse me of being an accomplice then go ahead, but I would tread very carefully because you have no idea what the Alcina collection can do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

At that point, Cyborg pushed his way in between them, giving each of them a look that told them to shut up. "I think that's enough with that kind of language Rob. Both of you need to sit down, and we'll talk about this calmly and rationally. Raven will explain what she's found out about the collection, and we'll go from there." When neither of them moved, Cyborg rolled his eyes and barked, "Sit your asses down now!"

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table before he could blink.

"Language," murmured Beast Boy, his eyes twinkling in laughter.

"Whatever," grumbled Cyborg. "Alright. Robin, you're going to have let it go that Red-X took the diamond. It's done. We'll protect the others, and we'll try to get the rest back, but there is no point in turning on each other. You need to stop getting on Raven just because Red-X is under your skin Robin." The masked teen opened his mouth to retort, but he was immediately silenced. "You've done enough talking for today. Right now, all I want to hear is what Raven's found out about the Alcina collection, and I would suggest you listen quietly."

Starfire put a hand over Robin's, giving it a little squeeze as her boyfriend slumped back on his seat, fuming. Raven crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed him down, her eyes daring him to say something she wouldn't like. Okay, so maybe he was right in suspecting her role in Red-X's taking of the diamond, but that wasn't exactly something she would want to admit. This was one of those things she was taking to the grave even if she had to fight for it.

Letting out an exaggerated breath, Raven told them of Alcina's legend and then began with the Fountain of Life. "If someone were to find the Fountain of Life at the correct place and time and drink its water, they can cure any illness, double their life span, or even steal another person's remaining years of life. There was even a rumor that the Fountain can give eternal life, but there haven't been any cases recorded to prove as much."

"And you think Red-X is after the fountain?" asked Beast Boy. "You think he would want to use it to gain more life?"

"It's possible," said Raven with a shrug. "Red-X is a cocky thief that I don't doubt uses all the money he steals to live it up. Maybe he's enjoying the party life so much that he doesn't want to give it up yet."

"You said the fountain gives life," said Starfire, "but you never mentioned if a person will be allowed to keep their youth."

"I'm not sure," stated Raven. "I want to say it doesn't work like that, but I haven't been able to find much of the Fountain's qualities. No one has been able to find the Fountain of Life in hundreds of years. There is no record on where it is or how to find it. All it says is that you need the Alcina collection to do it."

Starfire looked thoughtful for a second. "Perhaps it is like that game in which Red-X must collect a number of miscellaneous objects?"

"Scavenger hunt Starfire," offered Cyborg.

"Why would people want to hunt a scavenger?"

"Off track," said Robin, seeming calmer and focused. "But Starfire is correct. What if there is a pattern that Red-X has to follow to find the fountain?"

"If there is, I haven't been able to find anything on it," said Raven. "I'll keep looking, but so far it seems as though he's choosing the diamonds at random."

"Maybe he's trying to throw us off," suggested Beast Boy. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Either way," stated Robin, "we better make sure he doesn't get a hand on the rest of the collection." His eyes landed on Raven, his stare burning into her. "The Desmond Diamond is the last that will fall into Red-X's hands."

It was easier said than done. It's been over a week and Red-X has managed to steal another five diamonds from the collection. The Hortensia Diamond, the Alnatt Diamond, both the Orlov and Black Orlov Diamonds, and the Star of Africa were taken by the lone thief, and Robin was exceedingly furious. The Alcina exhibition was put to an end after the Orlov twins were gone, and the JCPD were more than willing to throw the Titans under the bus when the media covered the story of the collection. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were doing their best to do public damage control, but it was not an easy feat to do when more than half of the most extinguished collection of diamonds went missing in a little more than a month. All that, and Raven was still not even close to figuring out Red-X's pattern for the diamonds, or how to find the Fountain of Life.

"Robin is out for my head," grumbled Raven, throwing herself on Jason's couch, burying her face on a pillow she had earlier claimed was her favorite. "He's angry I haven't been able to decipher the pattern that X is using to decide which diamonds to steal each time. I swear he hasn't been this worked up since Slade's torture dust a few years back. And of course, because I'm the only whose heard of Alcina, he keeps pushing me to find out more, even if it means losing my own sanity."

"Well you do have to admit it doesn't look good on you guys," said Jason from the kitchen. "Red-X has taken nine of the twelve diamonds. You don't know which he'll go for next, where he has the rest, or, if he is planning on going for the Fountain of Life, what he plans on using it for..."

"You're bragging," said Raven, turning over to lie on her back, resting an arm over her eyes. "Just like everyone else who thinks we were bested by one masked anonymous."

"You're being hard on yourself."

"I guess even demons give in to peer pressure."

Chuckling, Jason made his way over to her, crawling above her until she was completely underneath him, using his arms to keep himself from squishing her. He gave her a peck on her nose, but her response was to scrunch it up. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, and she turned her face to the other side, exposing her neck. He gave her a kiss over her jugular, smirking when he saw her shiver beneath him. Finally, turning her face slightly, he leaned down to press his lips against hers. Raven melted into the kiss, her hands going up to wrap around his back, pulling his body closer.

This wasn't the first time Raven's been over at Jason's condo, but even now she found it weird how much at home she felt here. Jason would make sure she felt comfortable, and he was an amazing host and an amazing chef. Each time she came over, he would cook his famous something or another, and each time, Raven found herself in a satisfied food coma. She's even found herself taking a shower at the place, one she was very tempted to share with a willing Jason. It was uncanny how relaxed he made her feel in his place in such a short amount of time, especially now when he was on top of her, pressing himself closer, kissing her until she couldn't think straight.

This was not an unusual occurrence. In fact, a heated make out session was very common whenever she came over, and Raven welcomed it each time. Like right now, the way his hands roamed her body, gliding over her sides, her lower back, grabbing onto her ass to pull her closer, Raven couldn't help but moan in delight. She felt his fingers moving underneath her shirt, teasing the skin at her waistline, asking for silent permission to move higher. Smiling inwardly, she did the same to him, gently pulling up his shirt as her hands move up to his upper back. As they imitated each other's movements, it wasn't long before they were both shirtless, with the only barrier between their chests being Raven's blue lace bra. Hungrily, Jason moved his mouth to her neck, leaving wet kisses around her chest, and small red marks here and there. When his teeth nipped her hardened nipple through the lace, Raven arched her back, using her hands to pull him closer.

She wanted more. Azar, she wanted much more, and after all that's been going on, she was going to get more. Her hands went down to the front of Jason's pants, unbuckling his belt and unzipping him in less than a blink's time. Jason's head snapped up, his dilated eyes looking at her in surprise, uncertainty, and pure, unadulterated lust.

"Raven…"

It came out like a growl, almost as if he was trying not to lose himself right then and there. Raven smirked at him, nodding ever so briefly before pulling him in for another heated kiss. She felt his hands wonder down to the front of her pants, but unlike her, he didn't stop at the zipper. Instead, he pulled the button open, unzipped the zipper, and pulled her jeans down on her sides until he threw them on the other side of the living room, revealing her matching underwear that was already damp with desire. Jason took a moment to just look at her, and in that moment, Raven couldn't help but blush at the admiration that he was feeling, the awe and gratefulness at her being.

Once he broke out of the trance, Jason leaned down, his lips finding the pulse in her neck, kissing lightly, his hands wandering up her legs, over her arms, pausing briefly over her heart. When their lips connected again, Raven's hands went down to his pants' waistline, pushing them down, but not being able to reach too far. Jason paused his actions to remove his pants, only to reveal he had not bothered with briefs that day. Instead, there he was, clearly excited and eager to claim her, and Raven couldn't deny her own excitement as she saw the length of him, imagining his member filling her deeply.

Her thoughts, her desire, must have shown in her eyes because when she looked up at his face, Jason's expression was clouded by his lust and need, and she could only guess that his face reflected her own. As he leaned down, he rubbed himself against her still covered clit, causing her to moan as he whispered in her ear some Spanish words that she didn't know, but she could tell that he needed this just as much as she did. Vaguely aware of Jason removing her bra, tossing it to join the rest of their clothing, Raven arched her back as Jason continued to rub himself against her, putting her breast in his mouth, his tongue twirling around her nipple, biting hard enough for her to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. But nothing, nothing they have done before at least, compared to the sensation she felt when she felt one of his fingers set her lace underwear aside and push itself into her dripping wet core.

Her skin was afire as he pumped his finger in and out of her repeatedly, and she lost control of the sounds that came out of her mouth as he continued his actions. When he put in another finger, his thumb rubbing her clit, Raven felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, her moans getting louder as she felt a rush of heat make its way down, causing her legs to shiver in anticipation, her nails digging into the cushion beneath her as her release rushed through her in such a speed that left her dazed and breathless. Jason continued to stroke her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm, giving her a chance catch her breath and come down from her high. As Raven began to see clearly again, she felt another need to be satisfied, but this time, she needed more.

"J-Jason…"

That was all he needed to hear. Jason pulled out his fingers, smirking as the young woman beneath him whimpered at the absence of him inside her, licking her juices from his fingers. Stopping himself from ripping off the lace from her skin, he pulled down her underwear with one quick movement, looking at her core with nothing but admiration. His cock throbbed with need as he gave her clit a quick lick before sitting up and –

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"Jason, open up! There's been an emergency at the lab. We gotta go right now!"

" _Are you_ _ **fucking**_ _kidding me?_ " hissed Jason as he glared at the door of his condo. If looks could kill, whoever was standing at the other side of the door would have already been rotting six feet under.

"Come on! I know you're in there! We gotta go right now – Theo and the twins are already there!"

"Damn you Eli," growled Jason under his breath. He looked down at Raven who had what he thought was the cutest pouting face ever, and he could tell that she was just as disappointed as he was. Grudgingly, and complaining the whole time, Jason pushed himself off the couch, pulling Raven with him, and went to grab their clothes from the pile they had made on the floor. "Pinche cabrón. I'm gonna kill him for this."

Raven remained silent as Jason cursed out his friend under his breath. She couldn't deny that she was deeply disappointed. There was even a brief moment where she wanted to ignore his friend's announcement and continue with their activities, but damn common sense just had to kick in. Instead, she pulled her shirt over her head easily and watched Jason as he went around looking for his keys and wallet. Once he found them, he walked up to her, his eyes sorry and disheartened.

"Raven, I'm really sorry – "

"Duty calls," she said trying to put some lightness in her tone. "I get it." Without warning, she grabbed on to his shirt collar and pulled him down to be eye to eye to her, and said, "But you owe me."

Jason smirked at her in a way that gave her a need to press her thighs together. "Oh don't you worry sweetheart. I'm paying back with interest." He gave her a knee-buckling kiss that Raven had to push him away before things escalated they made their way to the door, Jason couldn't hide his scowl when he came face to face with a smiling Eli, whose eyes widened when he saw Raven coming out the door as well. "Oh…oh… _oh!_ Oh shit! Jason – were you? – did I?" Before anyone could make sense of what he was saying, the curly haired young man burst out in laughter, causing Jason's scowl to deepen, and Raven to blush as red as a tomato.

"I am really sorry!" stammered Eli in between laughs. "That is priceless! But man Jason – oh god Raven, I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing. Okay, okay, okay. I'll stop laughing. But what are the chances right? Okay, sorry again." Eli managed to stop his laughter, but the twinkle in his eyes showed he was still overly amused at the situation. "Right, anyway – Jason, one of the mainframes malfunctioned at the lab, and we gotta make sure we can get it to work before hackers find a crack in the wall."

Jason continued to glare at him as he said, "Just get in the car before I punch you in the face." Nodding in amused understanding, Eli turned to Raven.

"I'll see you around Raven. And again, I'm really sorry –"

"Bye Eli," said Raven, rubbing her temples as the embarrassment started turning into a headache. The curly haired boy nodded again and ran to Jason's passenger seat, waving at the empath goodbye. Rolling her eyes, Raven felt the corner of her lips twitch as she finally started to see the humor of the situation, but looking up at Jason, perhaps now wasn't the best time to point it out. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," grumbled Jason. "I'll pick up the twins and be at the tower around noon."

Raven reached up to cup his cheek, standing on her toes to press her lips against his in a sweet, reassuring kiss. "Don't be grouchy."

"I'm not grouchy," he whined, but immediately deflated. "That wasn't how I would've liked to end today."

"Another day then," promised Raven, giving him another kiss.

"Another day," repeated Jason. " _Fine_ , but I'm still going to punch Eli in the balls."

"I'll see you tomorrow," laughed Raven. "Make sure Mason and Aaron bring their a-game. The guys take basketball seriously, and they will use this chance to show off."

"Then they'll be in for a huge disappointment."

"Bye Jason."

"See ya Raven."

With a soft smile to Jason, and a final wave to Eli, Raven wrapped herself in her dark energy and vanished from the doorstep, emerging into the Titan's Tower where most of her teammates were watching their current obsession – Masterchef. Robin was no where in sight, but she knew that he was most likely in his office going through every file they had on Red-X, not willing to admit that it was a dead end. Going to the couch, Raven hopped on the couch next to Starfire, who immediately lifted her legs to put them across the empath's lap. They watched the chiefs battle in the kitchen, commenting on what they were doing right or wrong, putting bets on who they thought was going to be eliminated. It was near the end that they heard a familiar voice interrupting the show.

"His plate was too simple. He could have at least plate it with more color."

The four Titans on the couch turned their heads to find their leader leaning on the kitchen counter. Starfire must have felt Raven tense up next to her because she placed an assuring hand on the empath's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I am glad you have come to join us Robin. We believed you were to miss the finding of the next master of chiefs."

"I'm just taking a break," declared Robin. Raven felt disappointment radiate off of her alien teammate, but other than sending her a vibe of comfort, she made no comment. "What time will your friend be coming over tomorrow Raven?"

"Jason and his friends will be here around one," replied Raven, "unless something pops up."

"No offense Rae," said Beast Boy, "but your boyfriend is gonna get his ass kicked. Very bad."

"Don't get too cocky," said Raven with a smirk. "You haven't seen him in action."

"But you sure have, haven't you," sang Cyborg, his eyes teasing. Raven blushed as the others laugh, but immediately shook her head.

"You guys are vulgar."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Thank you."

At that moment, the alarm rang loudly around the room. Robin ran to the computer as the others readied themselves for an oncoming fight.

"Red-X," growled Robin. "Jump City North Side Gym – Go!"

It seemed as though Red-X found out where the Titans had stashed one of the diamonds. Ever since the exhibition was canceled, the collection was given to the young heroes for protection – most likely because the police department would rather the Titans look bad than them in case the rest of the collection was stolen. Cyborg decided to hide each diamond separately, all in random places that no one would have thought to look, but it seems as though Red-X saw through that. And based on their current situation, he thought ahead on the traps they had set up.

"You'd think you'd know by now that I won't fall for all this high tech stuff," said Red-X as he looked into the high voltage cage the Titans were confined in.

"You won't get away X!" declared Robin in a tone that could only be described as animalistic.

"On the contrary," said Red-X, "it seems like the ones who won't be getting away are you five. Seriously though, how in the world did you manage to fall for your own trap?"

Robin growled, stopping himself at the last minute from slamming his fist on the invisible wall. Cyborg had created a Level 4 containment force field that would have been enough to hold Kid Flash, with walls sending high voltage electric shocks when it made contact with an object. Even Raven was not able to transport out of it. Somehow, Red-X managed to disable the trap and use it against the heroes. As of right now, Cyborg was trying to deactivate the field from his mechanic arm, Raven was trying to use her soul self to get out, Starfire was using her eyebeams to try to break the barrier, Beast Boy was morphed into an alpaca, spitting at the barrier, and Robin…well, he was just angry.

"What is your plan Red-X?" he asked. "Why are you only taking the diamonds one at a time? Where is the rest of the collection? What is your fucking plan?"

"Manners birdbrain," said Red-X. "There are ladies present. Wouldn't want to think you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Well, it's not like I wanted _you_ to do it." He held out the pouch that held the Ocean Dream diamond and waved it in front of Robin's fuming face. "I'd say you need to put soap in that mouth of yours, but it seems like you're already…washed up. Perhaps it's about time you think of another gig Kid. I'd suggest one you're actually good at." Robin practically roared as he lunged at the disappearing thief, only to be stopped by high electric shocks coursing through his body. When he fell back, Starfire was at his side in a second, holding him up as he twitched from the aftershock. Red-X chuckled before giving them a mocking two-finger salute and pressing the button on his belt, disappearing from sight.

"Field should be down in 2.5 minutes," muttered Cyborg, still pressing buttons on his arm. Beast Boy morphed back to his original form, his ears lowering as he looked at Robin.

"He'll be long gone by then."

Actually, he was only 10 miles away from where he had left the Titans, but he wasn't worried about them coming after him. Robin would be out of commission for the night, so the rest would be too focused on getting him to the infirmary rather than looking for the thief. That is why Red-X took his time in setting up the telescope, humming to himself as he took out the blue-green diamond from its pouch and placing it in the correct position. When all was set and done, he began to whistle to himself as he watched the beam come down repeatedly. Same pattern as one of the previous diamonds: seven. Red-X took out the small notebook from his pouch and wrote down the number. He smirked as he saw that all but the last two spaces were filled. ' _Eight, three, zero, seven, one, zero, nine, four, five, seven_ ,' recited Red-X. ' _Two more. Just two more, and this will all be done with_.'

Taking off his mask for a breath of fresh air, as well as removing his black gloves, Red-X inhaled deeply, feeling lighter than he has for quite some time – since he started this job. He was so close; he could almost taste the water from the fountain. He wondered if the water from Alcina's fountain would be cold, or if it even had a different flavor than regular water. Either way, it would be in his possession soon enough.

He put the material away with ease, but his mind went back to the conversation he had with Raven. ' _It's dark magic – it comes with a price', 'Think of the one thing you care about X… That is the price you would have to pay_.' Shaking his head, Red-X tried to get her voice out. The last thing he needed was for paranoia to set in when he was weeks away from finishing this damn job. If anything, she just said that stuff to scare him off, as if Red-X could be scared off that easily.

Picking up the diamond, Red-X was mildly surprised to find the stone nearly ice cold. He wondered if the rest of the collection felt the same, but his curiosity wasn't peaked enough to actually care. Chuckling lightly, Red-X left the rooftop, throwing the diamond up in the air and catching it with his bare hand, considering it a day well spent.

* * *

 **Next time on Twelve Lovers of Alcina**

 **Red-X gets unwilling help from the most unexpected place:**

 _"If I were you – and I'm so glad I'm not – I would focus on stopping your friend."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Everyone to my location! The Beast is loose!"_

 **But Jason seems to be keeping to his word:**

 _"I have a surprise for you."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I think cracked Red-X's pattern,"_

 _"If you're joking, I'm throwing you into the garbage dimension."_

 **And a debt needs to be paid:**

 _"It creates a debt in their name. The only way it can be paid is to…"_

 _"To…?"_

 _"Sacrifice the one thing that person would hold precious."_

 _"Is there anyway to stop it?"_

 _"No."_

 **Until Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Debt is Paid

...I'm just gonna go ahead and apologize in advance - **I'M SORRY!**

* * *

"Jay! Jay, over here!"

Jason raised up two fingers as he dribbled the ball, his eyes never leaving the eye of his opponent. As he lowered his hand, he stepped right, but turned left, leaving the giant metal man behind him. The brunette passed the ball over to his shaved-headed friend, who passed it over to his twin, who then passed it back to Jason. Before Cyborg could block him, he raised the ball over his head and threw it at his target, making it in the basketball with a light _swish_.

"46 to 45!" called out Starfire, clapping her hands excited from where she and Raven were sitting. "Oh Raven, we are minutes away from victory!"

"Don't get too excited Starfire," said Raven. "Jason and his team are ahead now."

"Oh, but this is so exciting," exclaimed Starfire. "We have never had our friends play against another team before! They are near each other's performance level!"

Raven smirked but said nothing. She knew that her teammates had underestimated Jason and the twins before they even met, and it was a nice treat to see them sweat in anticipation. They were really taking the game seriously now. With only a few more points needed to win, each team was stepping up their game.

"Move, move!" shouted Robin, throwing the ball over to Cyborg, but was intercepted by Mason. Beast Boy got in front of him, arms out, but without even looking back, Mason threw the ball behind him, confusing the green teen as he thought the boy threw it to nothing, but Aaron came out of nowhere, catching the ball and throwing it into the basket without pause.

"48 to 45!" called out Starfire, practically jumping in her seat.

Cyborg gave a sharp whistle, dribbling the wall away from Aaron who blocked him from behind. Pushing the boy back further, Cyborg bounced the ball over to Robin. Robin, who refused to remove his mask for the game, was blocked by Jason, but as he dribbled, he crossed it over, throwing his opponent off, and passed it on to Beast Boy, who had slipped past Mason, and watched as the green teen made a jump shot into the basket, earning them two points.

"47 to 48!" exclaimed Starfire, jumping up. "Oh Raven! One more of the points of three and our friends will for sure have won the match!"

"Three pointer Star," corrected Raven. "But you forget, Jason is my _boyfriend_. That means I'm siding with his team for this match."

"Either case," squealed Starfire, grabbing her arm and shaking it. "This is so exciting. Both teams are equal match to each other!"

That, Raven could not deny as she watched each of the boys' teams take a break. Jason and the twins were smiling, their eyes shining with enthusiasm, while the male Titans were discussing strategy and tactic. Raven had been nervous in inviting Jason to meet her friends, but when Cyborg suggested a basketball match with him and his friends, Jason had agreed without hesitation. And they all seemed to get along well enough. Beast Boy was always open to making new friends, especially with other goofballs such as Mason and Aaron, and once Cyborg threatened Jason into never hacking into his mainframe again, the pair was pretty cool with each other. Robin was more reserved, and though he seemed to approve of Jason as Raven's boyfriend, he was still wary, especially when he saw just how friendly they tried to be with his girlfriend. Starfire was of course thrilled to meet new people, and was fascinated to see twins. The only other set of twins she knew were Mas y Menos, so it was an interesting day when she saw two people with the same face.

"Game point," declared Robin. He stood in front of Jason who threw the game inbound over to Mason. Mason dribbled the ball out of Cyborg's reach, but was struggling to see where his teammates were from over the metal man's frame. Finally, he shot the ball in between Cyborg's legs, hoping his twin would get it, but was disappointed to find a smug Beast Boy dribbling the ball to the other side of the court. The green teen passed the ball over to Robin before Jason could block him off; the former aiming for the three-pointer needed to win. While in the air, the ball was intercepted as Aaron managed to spike it down. As the ball bounced on the court, Jason managed to sweep it up, leaving Beast Boy in his confused state, and run back to his side of the court, pushing himself off the ground and slamming the ball into the basket. Starfire and Raven cheered from their seats as Jason, still hanging from the rim, gave the teen heroes a mocking two-finger salute.

"That was most glorious!" exclaimed Starfire, flying over to her boyfriend. "The proximity of your game was small indeed!"

"She means it was a close game," Raven explained to the confused twins. "I knew you guys would win."

"Did you?" asked Aaron.

"I would've thought you would want your team to win," added Mason.

Raven smirked. "I would have, but I know the way they play. They're not used to playing against others, so they were thrown off by it. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go collect my winnings." Cyborg and Beast Boy mumbled under their breaths as they each took out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it over to her. Jason walked up to her, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel, and gave her a surprised look.

"You bet on us?" he asked. After a moment, he voice lowered as he asked, "You bet on me?"

Smiling, Raven gave him a quick kiss. "Every time."

"Come on you two love birds," called out Cyborg. "Let's go down and get something to eat. I got some steaks I've been marinating for two days."

"And I've got tofurkey for sandwiches!" announced Beast Boy. He eyed Starfire and crooned, "They go great with mustard."

Squealing, Starfire took the green teen by the arm and flew them both down the stairs. Robin rolled his eyes good humoredly as he led the way for the twins, the three of them talking about basketball strategies. Cyborg gave Raven a wink as he went down after the trio, mumbling about keeping Beast Boy off their indoor grill. Raven went to follow after them but paused in her step when she realized that Jason was still frozen in place, staring at her as if he was looking at her for the first time.

"What?" asked Raven. "What is it?"

Jason stepped closer to her until there was hardly any space between them. Raven could almost see the flames in his eyes as he stared at her, his hands going up to her neck, her face. Before Raven could even register what he was planning on doing, Jason pulled her in a deep, knee-buckling kiss. With that kiss came an overwhelming amount of warmth and longing that Raven had no control of the moan that escaped her, her hands going up to cup his own. The kiss was intense, but there was also gentleness in it that the empath knew he was trying to tell her something with it, but she wasn't sure if it was a thank you or a…goodbye. Perhaps it was both?

"Jason," breathed Raven, getting cut off by another kiss. Moving her hands to his chest and giving a light push, Raven tried again. "Jason?"

"Hm?"

Breaking from the kiss only halfheartedly, Raven pulled back. "Is everything okay?" Jason kept his eyes closed, touching his forehead with hers, and sighed.

"It will be."

As he pulled away, Raven started to get worried, not because of his actions, but because he was expecting something to happen, something bad. That's when it hit her: Anthony. The doctors had said that his fate was inevitable, that there was nothing else for them to do. The poor child was only waiting for death now, and there was nothing anyone could do. Sighing, Raven lifted herself up a bit to give him another small kiss before pulled herself away, leading him down the stairs to their friends. When they got down to eating, Jason was sandwiched between Raven and Robin who was currently telling the story of the time he had to watch the Batmobile, only to have Cyborg and Beast Boy ruin his night.

"They actually set the back seat on fire?" asked Jason incredulously.

Robin nodded. "I had to ask Alfred to help me switch the leather."

"Good call," said Jason. "I'm not sure how easy it would be to explain to a mechanic at a shop how you managed to burn the back of the Batmobile."

"Like it did any good," continued Robin. "Batman saw through it easily. He banned me from ever getting near it again."

"It's still weird to hear how you personally know Batman," admitted Jason. "It's one thing knowing you guys because we've watched you since you started the Teen Titans, but Batman is like a legend. It's hard to believe he's really out there."

Robin snorted and pointed a fork at Raven. "You're dating the Princess of Hell, but you hesitate when it comes to a guy in a bat suit?"

"I appreciate the example Robin," mumbled Raven, stabbing her steak with her fork. Jason laughed as he put an arm around her, giving her shoulders a playful squeeze.

"That would explain why you're so hot," he whispered in her ear. Raven blushed, but made no comment, and simply squeezed his inner thigh under the table, earning a surprised grunt from him.

The rest of the lunch went on the same way, with the Titans telling stories of their adventures, and their guests telling stories of their own friends. Based on all the emotions going on, Raven could tell that they were all getting well acquainted, and that even Robin was able to relax with having new people at their place. All thoughts of Red-X and their recent loss was gone from his mind for those few hours, and it was doing wonders on his impression with Starfire, who couldn't seem to stop batting her long red lashes at him. It was weird in a way; usually when they had people over, they were Honorary Titans who had come for some input on a mission or something. Today was more like an actual hang out day – almost like that one Saturday when Jason took her to meet his surrogate family. In a way, it was like she was returning the favor with introducing him to hers.

Raven and her team saw the trio off from their garage that connected to the undersea tunnels that led to the main road of the city. The twins both gave Raven a kiss on the opposite cheek, and then turned to say their goodbyes to Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. Jason pulled Raven over to him and whispered a few words that could only be of endearment with the way she blushed, nodding and smiling in return. Robin watched them all with a hidden smile, waving at the boys as they climbed into the black car, thinking that Raven made a good choice for once.

"Dude, I doubt I will ever find a steak that good ever again," moaned Aaron from the backseat. "Cyborg really knows his way around the kitchen."

"I would marry him just to keep that steak in my life," agreed Mason.

Aaron leaned over to be able to look at Jason, his playful tone gone. "Hey Jay…I…I really liked them."

"Yeah," muttered Jason, tightening his grip on the wheel. "Me too."

 **...RX...**

"You've really stepped up your game tonight didn't you."

Robin smirked as he looked up at the captured thief above them. They've been at this for an hour, and it all paid off when they tricked the thief into a certain direction. At the moment, he was staring up at Red-X who was hanging from an all-weapon proof net that even his belt wouldn't be able to get him out of. "You made it too easy."

Red-X stopped his movement and looked down at the Titan. "Interesting, don't you think?"

The mocking tone made Robin freeze. Taking out his communicator, he called the rest of his team. "Everyone, report your position."

"Starfire and I are at the main entrance," reported Cyborg.

"Roof is secured," informed Raven.

"And Beast Boy?" asked Robin when their last teammate did not respond. "Where's Beast Boy?"

Red-X put his hands behind his head and laid back as though the net were actually a relaxing hammock. "If I were you – and I'm so glad I'm not – I would focus on stopping your friend."

"What are you talking about?" sneered Robin.

"Let's just say," replied Red-X, "that I took a page from Mad Mod's book, and your… _Beast_ is going to be my exit ticket tonight."

As soon as those words came out of the thief's mouths, the wall at the other end of the room came crashing in; a loud roar sending shivers down Robin's spine. "Everyone to my location! The Beast is loose!"

Sharp claws shot at the masked teen, a snarl being heard when they met nothing but air. Robin flipped back over and over again, the Beast swiping at him, trying to tear him limb from limb. And as much as he knew he had to defend himself, Robin could not bring himself to counterattack his friend, but seeing the creature's dazed eyes, he knew there was no other way. The rest of the Titans arrived in less than a minute, only taking a few seconds to register the situation before going into action. Raven and Starfire went up in front of the net where Red-X was watching in amusement while Cyborg managed to distract the Beast long enough for Robin to get out from where he was cornered.

"Now would be a great time for a joke," yelled Cyborg, shooting his sonic cannon. "A funny story would be enough at least."

"Um," said Starfire, "once when I was little, my sister put a glorken in my mother's clarnip, only to find out that the shelp was too small. It was most humorous."

Red-X started to laugh. "Ha! Glorken – that's a good one."

"You don't even know what that is," muttered Raven.

"I have no idea."

The Beast roared as he swung Robin to slam into Cyborg, his eyes set on the girls. He got on all fours and pushed himself off the floor, the force sending him much higher than expected. Starfire threw some starbolts his way, but they had no affect as he just blocked them with his arm. He grabbed hold of Starfire's arm and the net behind her and swung her into the nearby wall. Raven created a black cushion for Starfire to land in with one hand, and with the other she shot a blast of black energy at the Beast. The green creature was gnawing at the net, but when the blast hit him, he turned to the sorceress, snarling his fangs.

"Beast Boy," warned Raven, her hands going up in preparation. "I'm going to need you to come back now. I don't want to hurt you."

The Beast snapped at her. He let go of the net and jumped at her, his claws sinking into the skin of her arms. Raven hissed in pain as they both when down, hitting the ground hard. She could vaguely hear Robin asking Starfire if she was okay, and Cyborg calling out to her, but her main focus was not getting her faced chewed off by the sharp knife-like fangs. And even though she wanted slip into the ground, the claws in her arms were sinking deeper that the pain was becoming too unbearable and all she could do was cry out in pain.

As soon as she let out that shout of distress, a whooshing sound and click was heard where a red X landed next to her head. Hovering above them from the ripped open net, Red-X called out, "You might want to close your eyes Sunshine." Shutting her eyes tightly, Raven heard a loud flashing sound, the inside of her eyelids becoming a bit lighter. The claws were instantly removed from her skin, and when she opened her eyes, Raven saw the Beast covering his eyes, the flash clearly blinding him. Raven touched her arm only to find her hand slick with her blood. Looking up, she found Red-X watching her silently, and from what she could sense from him, he was clearly troubled. Before she could ponder on it for too long, he was already gone. Raven wanted to go after him, but a roar stopped her from doing so. Glancing behind her, she saw her friends still trying to subdue the Beast.

"Raven," called out Robin. "We need you over here. You're the only one who can calm Beast Boy."

"Alright," she said, her arms burning. "But Robin, you might want to check your pockets."

Robin paused briefly, his hands patting his pockets. "Why? I have the diamonds right…god _damnit_!"

 **...RX...**

"I can't believe he took both of them."

"Yep," said Raven. "Me neither. He kept taking them one by one, so we didn't think this time would be any different. I should have seen that coming from Red-X though. He was so close to the finish line that he jumped for it. Robin is pissed that he has the entire collection." The couple remained silent for a moment when Jason remembered something.

"I have a surprise for you."

Raven raised her eyebrows expectantly as she gazed up at him. She and Jason had decided to spend the day at the park, and after a long walk around the grounds, they decided to rest against a trunk of one of the trees, Jason with his back against it, and Raven at his side, laying her head on his lap as he brushed his fingers against her hair. At his short announcement, Raven could tell that he was excited, if not a bit anxious. "What is it?"

"I think cracked Red-X's pattern," he said. Hearing those words, Raven sat up straight and looked at him dead in his eyes.

"If you're joking, I'm throwing you into the garbage dimension."

"No joking," said Jason, "no throwing, no garbage dimension. I'm serious."

"Well?"

Jason took out his laptop from their lunch basket, but before he logged in, he gave Raven a mischievous look. "What will you give me for the info?" Narrowing her eyes, and without saying a word, Raven grabbed his face and pulled him into a full, mind blowing kiss that had Jason's head spinning the moment they made contact. When he felt her tongue slid into his mouth, he couldn't detain the rumble in the back of his throat, or the tightening of his pants. Breaking away, Jason cursed under his breath as he willed himself to come back to earth. With his gaze still clouded, he said in a husky voice, "That'll do it."

Smirking, Raven leaned back against his arm as he pulled up a few files. Once he had the information he needed, Jason seemed to regain his focus. "Alright, so the Alcina Collection came to Jump City near the beginning of June right? And Red-X's first break-in was mid-June – Sunday the 17th correct?" Raven nodded in confirmation, seeing on the computer that the all of Red-X's break-ins were marked red on the calendar. "That was the beginning of the moon's full cycle, starting with the New Moon."

"Okay?"

"Look," Jason pulled up the Moon calendar and lined it up with the other. "If you see right here, Red-X stole the diamonds during each moon phase. Also, if you check the timing of his break ins, he always took the diamonds when the moon was at its highest point before midnight."

"So Red-X was basing his thefts by the moon phases," said Raven, her mind reeling. "If that's the case, then he would have gone for the Centenary Diamond on Friday!" Finally, a clue into figuring out Red-X and how long he would have the collection for, but then again, they were already late. All the diamonds were gone. "But why wait? Why take the diamonds one at a time rather than all at once?"

"That was harder to put together," said Jason, pulling up separate files that had the collection's information. "At first I thought he picked them at random to throw you guys off, but then I noticed the dates."

"Dates that X took them?"

"Dates when the diamonds were found."

Raven frowned. "The diamonds were found decades – centuries from each other."

"And separately," stated Jason. "The Moussaieff Diamond was found in 1201; the first of the collection to be found. The next was the Hope Diamond in 1203, followed by the Star of India in 1257, and the Dresden Diamond in 1270…are you seeing the pattern?"

"Red-X took the diamonds based on the order they were found," said Raven with a nod. "Okay, so his heists were timed based on the moon phases, and they were always around the same time before midnight, _and_ he chose the diamonds to steal in order from when they were found."

"Exactly."

"But why?" asked Raven. "Why go through such elaborate planning?"

"This might be a long shot," admitted Jason as he pulled up another file, "but I think it has to do with that laser pen pointer, or whatever it was, the week before the collection came to JC." He pointed at something at the screen. "It's has a high energy electromagnetic radiation when turned on, so it's not any ordinary laser. Because of it's enhanced energy it can vaporize any concrete surface."

Raven's eyes widened. "He wants to destroy the diamonds?"

"He wouldn't be able to," answered Jason. "Usually diamonds are composed entirely of carbon, so they would burn under the laser's radiation, but the Alcina collection are a different matter." He pulled up a few pictures of the Centenary Diamond and the Regent Diamond. "I managed to go see both diamonds before you guys moved them. I ran a few tests, and I realized that the diamonds were not made of carbon at all. They're made of _frozen water_. Somehow, they are able to withstand being in warm temperatures without liquefying. It's almost as if there is a barrier around it."

"What does this have to do with the laser?" asked Raven.

"I can't be positive without conducting tests," said Jason, "but I'm pretty certain that if a beam of radiation were to touch the surface of one of the diamonds, the radiation within the laser would be retracted, and the ultraviolet light would shoot through the diamond."

Raven frowned. "How could you possible know that?"

"My line of work has required me to do all kinds of experiments," replied Jason nonchalantly. "I've learned a lot about what and how chemicals react to things."

"Okay, so the radiation is turned into a regular beam," said Raven. "Why not just get a regular laser?"

"You really think Red-X would settle for a regular laser?"

"Good point."

"I think that the order of the diamonds, the moon phases, and the laser all have something to do with finding the Fountain," stated Jason. "I won't be able to tell what he's found without the diamonds or that laser, so I'm afraid that's all I got."

"That's more than enough," stated Raven, a smile on her face. "At least now we know that Red-X will keep the collection here in the city until Friday."

"What happens after that though?" asked Jason. "Now that Red-X has the whole collection, there will be no way of knowing where he'll be headed, or what he plans on doing with the diamonds."

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough," said Raven softly. Jason gave her a look, but she simply ignored it and said, "I just hope he knows what he's dealing with."

"What do you mean?"

The Titan grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I gave him a warning a while ago, but I'm not sure he gave it much consideration. The Fountain of Life, no matter how majestic it sounds, _is_ dark magic. And when it comes to dark magic, a price needs to be paid if you don't follow its rules exactly."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason, tightening his hold on her hand.

"The diamonds were created by a goddess with dark magic," explained Raven, "and she wasn't exactly in the best mood when she made them. No mortal is supposed to come into contact with them. If someone who does not possess any dark magic themselves to repel the original power touches them, it creates a debt in their name. The only way it can be paid is to…"

"To…?"

"Sacrifice the one thing that person would hold precious. In most cases, it's another human life." Raven paused for a moment before continuing. "If Red-X by any chance touched one of the diamonds with his actual skin, he would lose that one person that means more to him than his own life. He's always wearing gloves, so he has that going for him…but it's still a risk."

Jason exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and asked, "That person would die?"

"Not die," whispered Raven, "but be killed."

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

"No," said Raven sadly. "The debt needs to be paid."

The atmosphere went from light to grey as the young couple sat there, both registering the information the other had given. If only she had paid more attention to the smaller detail rather than bury herself in her books, perhaps she could have figured out the pattern sooner. And what did that pattern have to do with finding the Fountain? How could they tell where it is located when centuries have passed with people, even those from other magical dimensions, not being able to find it? There was still much that needed explaining, much that was missing for Raven and her team to stop Red-X from getting to the Fountain of Life, but there was no way she would get that information now. Raven could hear Jason's heart beating rapidly against his chest but made no comment on it, knowing that what she had said left an impression on him. It was then that her dream, the one she had before the prom, came back to her in detail. It all made sense now, but it didn't stop her heart from breaking.

"It's getting late," said Jason suddenly. "I promised Tony I'd stop by today for a movie marathon." He was lying.

"Okay," said Raven. "Yeah, you should go to him." As they stood up, brushing themselves off, they awkwardly avoided eye contact. It wasn't until Raven stood up on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek that they managed to fully look at each other. The empath could see his eyes were distant, his mind being somewhere far off, and she couldn't help but feel bad. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to make his mind at ease, she gave him a sad smile. "I'm really glad I had the chance to meet Anthony."

A flash of emotion shot through Jason's eyes at her words. Instead of replying, he simply nodded, gave her a quick kiss, and walked away, not once looking back. Raven watched him go until he was out of sight, her heart heavy with emotion. She looked up at the clear blue sky and frowned. ' _Rain_ ,' she thought. ' _There should be rain_.' As she took a step forward, a lone tear gliding down her cheek, she heard a voice in her head respond sadly, ' _There will be_.'

 **...RX...**

Tuesday, July 24; 3:53 p.m.

Jason arrived at the hospital at 4:47, exactly 54 minutes after Anthony's death. When he got to the room, he was told to go to another wing of the hospital where they had taken his brother's body. It had all been so surreal as he ran through those white corridors, his heart drumming in his chest, his ears ringing. When he saw him, his little brother, on the bed, just lying there completely still, blood all over his chin, gown and blanket in front of him, he felt himself stuck in that terrifying moment in time.

The doctors told him that Anthony had started coughing uncontrollably. They couldn't figure out what was the cause of it; they gave him water, put on the oxygen mask, but it kept getting worse. Pretty soon, the poor child was coughing up blood. It was so much blood that he began to choke on it. Nothing could stop the coughing; nothing could stop the blood. He kept coughing and gagging…until he wasn't anymore.

The way they described it, they tried to make it seem like it was something normal, that it was something quick. But Jason knew that Anthony's last moments were full of pain. He knew that Anthony was hoping for his big brother to come and help him. He knew that Anthony didn't want to die. And where was he? Where had Jason been when his brother needed him? He was off playing pretend; he was being the helpful boyfriend when he was supposed to be with his brother, calming him, helping him, holding him. He was supposed to be there for Anthony – he was supposed to say goodbye. He didn't even get to say goodbye…

It's been two days since his death, and Jason busied himself with the funeral plans, making sure that everything was in order, refusing to let the smallest detail escape his notice. Everyone who had been at the reunion attended the service, giving their condolences, shaking Jason's hand. His friends were there too. They stood beside him silently, each sending their own little prayers to the life that had been lost, each knowing just how much Jason was suffering. They knew that there was nothing they could say to make things better, which is why none of them said anything at all. Since the moment they arrived, before anyone else, they said nothing. But they were hurting just as much. Raven could tell.

She and the rest of her team stood a bit farther off from the service, not wanting to cause any unwanted attention. Raven wanted so badly to go over to Jason and hold him, but all she could do was send him what she could only hope was a small wave of comfort. The second the wave touched him, Jason looked up in their direction, his eyes meeting Raven's in an instant. They were so distant, clouded in despair and loneliness. But there was also longing; longing for her touch, her kiss, her words of reassurance and affection – longing for something his to be safe and secure in his arms. But she couldn't go down there, not with all the emotions swirling around the air. It would overwhelm her. Instead, when Robin whispered in her ear that there was an emergency at the other side of town, Raven gave Jason one last look before turning away.

That night, after they dealt with Killer Moth, Raven sat straight on her bed, her back to the window, when she heard a soft knock on the door. Instead of answering, the sorceress remained still.

"Raven?" She didn't answer, nor did she object when Starfire came into her room uninvited. "Raven, I came to see if you were alright."

Clearing her throat, Raven said, "I'm fine."

"No, you are not," said Starfire. "But I understand. Little Anthony's death came to us unexpectedly."

"To some more than others," mumbled Raven. "I just wish it would have been more peaceful than that. He deserved better than that. He –"

"Anthony," interjected Starfire. "His name was Anthony, Raven."

Raven bowed her head, her throat tightening as she strained to speak. "Anthony," she croaked. "Anthony was pure…so pure and innocent. He didn't deserve to go like that. He – Anthony – deserved much more than this life would give him. Anthony…"

Starfire sat on the bed next to her, wrapping her arm around her smaller teammate, pulling the empath closer until Raven's head was resting under her chin. It's been over two years since Raven had allowed Starfire to comfort her this way, and in that moment did Raven realize just how much she really needed it. Silent tears escaped her eyes as she listened to the drumming of the raindrops hitting the glass behind them. ' _The sky is crying for you Anthony_.'

* * *

 **Next time on Twelve Lovers of Alcina**

 **The Titans have an unexpected visitor:**

 _"Theo."_

 _"Hello Miss Raven."_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"I came to speak with you, if you have a spare moment."_

 **One Titan seems to know more than they let on:**

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Jason needs my help –"_

 _"You sure it's Jason that needs your help? Or Red-X?"_

 **And a someone reaches their breaking point:**

 _"No."_

 _"I said, go home."_

 _"And I said no."_

 _"Just go back home and... **fuck off**." _


	12. Chapter 12 - Not So Secret

**Sorry for the wait! Too much to do before students went out on break. Anyway, my plan is to finish uploading this story by the New Year, give or take a few days :)**

* * *

The five Titans sat separately around the Main Oops room, each doing their own thing. Beast Boy was laying on the couch reading a comic book, Cyborg was playing some fighting game on the big screen, Starfire was folding some laundry, Robin was going through possible locations that Red-X could be holding the Alcina collection, and Raven was looking through her books trying to see how the moon phases and the diamonds correlate in finding the Fountain of Life. Everyone was so engaged in what they were doing that they were all startled a few feet in the air when the doorbell rang.

Everyone remained still, waiting to see if whoever was at the door would ring the bell again. When they did, Cyborg was the one to answer the door, muttering about people hacking into his system way too many times. The rest of the Titans went back to their activities until they heard a voice that only one of them recognized.

"How did you manage to get authorization for the tunnel again?"

"I'm a friend of Jason's," said the voice.

"Well that explains it."

Cyborg came back into the main room followed by an African American boy in dreadlocks. Raven stood up from her place by the window, allowing the surprise show on her face as she walked up to him. "Theo."

"Hello Miss Raven," said Theo.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you, if you have a spare moment," was the reply. Raven couldn't help but narrow her eyes at his request, and she could tell her friends were just as confused. They've heard of this Theo character from Jason and the twins, and a little bit from Raven herself, and based on what was said, this young man wasn't exactly fond of their teammate.

"We can talk," said Raven, giving her friends an assuring nod. She gestured him to follow her out of the main room, leading him outside by the rocks that sprawled along the shore. "I have to admit I'm surprised at your visit Theo. I'm assuming Jason sent you?"

"No he didn't," admitted Theo. "He doesn't know I'm here actually." That peaked her interest.

"Then what are you doing here? What do you need to talk about?"

Taking in a deep breath, Theo went over to one of the rocks and sat down, watching the waves before turning to her. "It's about Jason –"

"Being Red-X?"

If it weren't such a serious topic, Raven would have laughed at the way Theo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. In all the time she's known him, she has never seen him so caught off guard. It was almost a refreshing reminder that he was, in fact, human. Theo soon recovered, but instead of denying it, he simply smirked and said, "So you knew."

"You knew I knew," retorted Raven, taking a seat next to him.

"How long?"

"Ever since the game at the park," said Raven. Theo looked at her expectantly, but instead of continuing, she just gave him the two-finger salute that Jason had done as he made the winning shot. "I knew I saw it somewhere. That's a Red-X signature move. I'm surprised Robin didn't pick up on it when he came to the tower."

"Are you sure?" asked Theo uncertainly.

Raven looked at him in disbelief. "You really think Robin would have let Jason leave if he knew that Jason was Red-X?"

"Good point." Raven smiled when Theo laughed at the irony. It was as if in that moment, all the tension between them just dissolved into nothing. Theo smiled up at her and shrugged. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It's complicated," replied Raven. "When I saw him do that move, I could only call it a suspicion. When Jason and I started hanging out more, I started seeing some similarities in auras between him and Red-X, but that still wasn't something concrete. It wasn't until the funeral that I would be able to actually make a connection that would be considered proof. And besides, even though I knew I should have told Robin of my suspicions from the beginning, there was always something about Red-X that I couldn't really deem evil. I mean, when Jason puts on the mask and becomes Red-X, all he thinks about is getting the job done, and if it weren't for the fact that that attitude is aimed at stealing, there would be nothing wrong with it. But without the mask, all that mattered to him was Anthony, you and the others, your families…me. Sure he's a criminal – but he doesn't have any villainous tendencies."

They sat there silently for a while before Theo broke the silence. "He likes you, you know. Jason. He genuinely likes you. I'd say it would be a miracle if he hasn't fallen in love with you by now." When Raven remained quiet, the young man continued. "Does that – this – change anything for you?"

"My feelings for Jason have not changed," declared Raven. "My feelings for Red-X have always been a bit more complicated. My duty as a Titan requires me to put him away."

"But?"

"But," continued Raven, "I'm not sure I'll ever have another person look at me, and actually _see_ me, the way he does."

She could tell that Theo wanted to tell her something. He was anxious, and his heart was beating fast. Raven waited patiently as he took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Jason – Red-X – will need your help for the next few days. I would like to know that you will be with him."

"Help for what?" asked Raven.

"To find Alcina's Fountain of Life."

"But – but Anthony is gone. The Fountain would have cured his disease, but it can't bring him back to life."

"It's not for Anthony," said Theo with a sigh. Bowing his head, he said, "Not anymore at least. Each of us – Jason, me, Eli, the twins – had someone that we wanted to get the water for. Jason was going to use the water from the fountain for Anthony, Eli for his step-dad who has Alzheimer's, the twins for their cousin Jeremy and Aunt Delia who both suffer from schizophrenia, and me for my sister who is slowly going blind. I know that Jason is hurting for his brother, but he knows that there is more at stake. We're all family. I don't think he would want to risk losing anyone else."

Her mind reeling, Raven nodded. "How would I be able to help?"

"Jason will be able to find the fountain," explained Theo, "but the diamonds are encased in magic."

"He'll need to release the magic within them at some point," said Raven, finally understanding.

"Exactly," said Theo. "He didn't know he wasn't supposed to touch the diamonds – none of us did. If he had known…"

"Is that why he chose me?" blurted out Raven. "Is that why he decided to get closer to me? To be able to find the fountain?"

Looking her dead in the eyes, Theo asked her seriously, "In all the time you've been with Jason, or even Red-X, did he give you that impression?" No, he didn't. Raven deflated immediately and gave him an apologetic look. "Jason is a lot of things Raven, but one thing he isn't, is heartless. He chose you because there is absolutely no one else who would be able to compare."

Raven felt her lips twitch, but refrained from allowing the smile to break out. Sighing softly, she asked, "When will he come to me?"

"You'll need to go to him," stated Theo. "He knows he'll need your help, that it'll be easier if you go with him, but he's too into his own mind to accept it."

"Where will he be?"

"JC's Museum of Fine Arts," replied the young man. "He'll be on the roof about half an hour before midnight."

"I'll be there."

They stayed out there for a while longer before Theo had to go, leaving Raven with a lot to think about. Of course she had suspected from the beginning who Jason was. Everyone had a specific aura in them that separated them from the rest, so it was easy to find a similarity between Jason and Red-X. And she knew that she should have told Robin from the very beginning, that she was basically betraying him even more with keeping this secret, but she couldn't. Red-X, in a weird way, proved to her how much he trusted her by allowing her to see his face, allowing her into his home, allowing her to meet that one person that meant more to him than his own life. And it was like Anthony had said: she did find herself falling in love. She fell in love with the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, spoke to her, wanted her. She fell in love with his smile, the sparkle in his eyes when he laughed. But she also fell in love with the dark side of him. They way he mocked power and law, the way he enjoyed outwitting the justice system, the way he laughed at Robin's obsession of finding him – they were not the best features considering she was a hero and she shouldn't admire the way he managed to evade capture every time, but she did. He isn't evil, nor is he exactly a bad guy; he just got things done his own way, even if it meant fighting for it for the rest of his life.

"There's no doubt he's dedicated," grumbled Raven as she walked into her room. She went over to her closet, took out a backpack, and started packing a few essentials. Extra set of clothes, some bottles of herbs and potions, a pocket-sized spell book with a limited amount of handwritten spells, some snacks, and a few other things that might be needed for the journey to the Fountain of Life. "Wherever the hell that might be," she mumbled under her breath.

"You should also take some water just in case."

Raven's head snapped to where the voice had come from, her heart skipping a beat in surprise. Standing at the doorway was Cyborg with his arms crossed, a knowing look on his face. Raven let out a silent breath, gesturing him to speak. "Go on. I know you have something to say."

"Where are you going?" asked Cyborg, throwing a canteen at her, which she easily caught, putting it in her backpack.

"I'll be out for a few days," said Raven vaguely. "Jason needs my help –"

"In finding the Fountain of Life," finished Cyborg. He walked into the room and leaned on the dresser. "You sure it's Jason that needs your help? Or Red-X?"

Whirling around to face her teammate, Raven narrowed her eyes at him accusingly. "How long have you known?"

"Since the basketball game," replied Cyborg. He did a two-finger salute before letting out a chuckle. "He needs to be careful with that. He got lucky that Robin wasn't looking when he did that, or he would've been sent straight to jail."

"Robin doesn't know?"

"He's the only one."

"Seriously?" scoffed Raven. "He was Batman's apprentice! And he's the only one who doesn't know who Red-X is after spending an entire afternoon with him? What did Starfire and Beast Boy think?"

Cyborg shrugged. "We've all agreed to keep it to ourselves for now."

"…Why?"

"You were happy Raven," stated the metal man. "We want you to keep being happy…even if it means protecting the enemy for a bit."

"Red-X isn't the enemy," defended Raven.

"Maybe not anymore," said Cyborg, "but there is still quite a bit for him to answer to. Still…we just want you to be happy Rae." Raven gave him a soft smile that soon turned into a frown.

"When Robin finds out where I've gone," she said, "he'll accuse me of helping Red-X. He'll kick me out of the Titans."

"He'll consider it."

"He'll be mad at you guys too," Raven continued, "for not telling him who Red-X is from the beginning."

Cyborg sighed. "Yes he will, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, you seem set on going with Jason. I know you Rae, so I know that you wouldn't risk Robin's wrath unless it was for a good reason." Raven nodded in understanding.

"You're giving me a head start."

"I'm giving you a chance to work things out with Jason," stated Cyborg. "I doubt this revelation of him being an exclusive criminal who is going after a legendary fountain for the sake of whatever reason helped your relationship at all. Don't get me wrong; once Robin finds out you're gone, I'll have to tell him the truth, and he will be pissed. But some time to work things out is never a bad thing. Maybe by then we could talk some sense into Robin about taking it easy on you."

Going over to her teammate, she wrapped an arm around his waist just as he put his arm over her shoulders. Of all the Titans, she could always count on Cyborg to be levelheaded about certain situations, and honest. She didn't miss how he didn't mention about taking it easy on Jason, but after so many years, it would be a mistake to even hope that Robin would let go of his grudge against the thief. Who knows, maybe things won't work out between them now that Red-X's identity has been fully acknowledged, but considering Cyborg was pushing her to give it a chance, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to see in which direction it would lead to. Besides, there were other reasons for her to go. Remembering what Theo had said about their family members, Raven knew that she had to help in whatever ever way she could.

"I'll try to be back soon," said Raven.

Smirking, Cyborg said, "Enjoy your honeymoon Rae."

 **...RX...**

Everything he might need for the journey was packed and ready to go. All Red-X needed was the coordinates of his destination. It was nearly 11 o'clock as he placed his things down to set up the telescope when the lone thief froze and came face to face with a cloaked figure. When he realized who it was, Red-X tensed but continued as though she weren't really there.

"Are you just going to ignore me the entire time?"

"Go home Raven," ordered Red-X as he continued to set everything up. "You have no business here."

"You won't be able to find the Fountain without my help," pointed out Raven.

"I'll find away."

"No you won't."

Red-X snapped then, his anger clear even through the mask. "Yes I _will_. I _have to_."

"Jason –"

" ** _No_**!" barked Red-X, turning to face her, closing in until she was only inches away. "You are going to go _home_ Raven. You are going back to the tower, you're going to tell your team what you know, you'll come looking for me, but we will never see each other again after tonight, you got that?"

"Is that what you want?" hissed Raven. "You want to leave _now_? No explanation, no nothing, just leave?" Letting out a humorless chuckle, she added, "And you actually think I'll let that happen?"

"Go _home_ Raven," growled Red-X.

"No."

"I said, _go home_."

"And I said _no_."

"Dammit Raven!" He turned away from her and began to pace in front of her. "This isn't a fucking game! I need to find the fountain – I _will_ find the fountain – and you are _not_ going to stop me." Raven opened her mouth to intervene, but silenced herself as Red-X continued his vent. "I don't care what deal bird-brain sent with you, but I am not giving myself in. Lives are riding on my finding the fountain, and I'm not going to be blindsided by whatever it is you have to offer. And I know you're probably mad about how I didn't tell you who I was before, but goddammit Raven. This is bigger than me, this is bigger than us – and yeah I'm sorry for not being honest with you, believe me I wanted to be, but there was just too much going on, and I knew you would go on about dark magic and all that shit like you did last time, but there are just too many people counting on me; I can't quit when I am just _so close_ to knowing the fountain's location, so you can just go back home and just – just – just _fuck off_."

"Will you shut the fuck up for two seconds?" snapped Raven, an extra set of red eyes flashing on her face before vanishing. She marched up to Red-X and poked him hard on the chest. "Don't you dare think you have the right to talk to me like that. Don't you ever, _ever_ speak like that to me again, especially when I'm here _on my own_. My being here is not an order from Robin; I'm here to _help you_."

She could feel Red-X take in a sharp breath. "What?" he said.

Smirking slightly, Raven said sarcastically, "So now I have your attention? Yeah, I'm here to help you find the damn fountain."

"But…why?"

"Theo told me about why you need the waters from the fountain," admitted Raven. "I'm not sure how to find it, but I do know that the magic surrounding it can be dangerous if you don't know how to handle it. If there's a chance for you to save your family, I want to help." She could hear a scoff come from within the mask.

"Always the hero."

"For as long as I can be. But this isn't about being a hero. I want to do what I can to help, but…" Pausing midsentence, Raven sighed. Red-X stared at her expectantly as she took a step closer. Raising her hands, Raven lifted the skull mask slowly, coming into eye contact with emerald green eyes. Her gaze softened as she saw the sadness and confusion in them. "Mainly, I just want to be with you Jason."

It was like the world around them was still, no sound daring to interrupt the intense soul searching the young couple was conducting through each other's eyes. Raven knew that Jason was having mixed emotions from her silent confession; he was grateful, sad, happy, angry, and scared all at the same time. But she knew that some of those emotions were reflections of her own. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. Last time she put herself in this position of actually giving someone her heart, it nearly killed her and her friends. Now she could only hope that she won't regret it. But based on everything she saw in his eyes – those green orbs that were breaking her heart with how broken they were – he didn't _want_ her to regret it.

Leaning forward until their foreheads touched, Jason closed his eyes and whispered, "It was for Tony. I was supposed to save him. I was supposed to give him the life he deserved – _better_ than he deserved. _I was supposed to save him_. Raven…I-I killed my brother –"

"No," cut in Raven, looking directly in his eyes when he opened them, her voice firm. "No, you didn't. Don't ever think that. Anthony –"

"Would've still been alive if it weren't for me."

"Magic is unpredictable," offered Raven, almost pleading with him. "There was no way you could've known that it would work so fast, or that it would choose him –"

"But I did. You said it would cost the one thing that made my life worth it. I knew it the night you told me. I traded Tony's life –"

Raven shook her head against his. "Stop it. You did not. You're right, he did deserve a better, longer life, but he was happy. Believe me, he was _so_ happy because of you. And he was ready. I'm sorry he didn't go peacefully, but he was ready to go. I didn't tell you before because I didn't think it was my place, but Anthony was _tired_. He was so tired of waiting to die. And even though I don't exactly have the power to communicate with the other side, I know that he's doing much better now. I can feel it. Can't you?"

Jason's expression turned hopeful just as a stray tear ran down his cheek. "Do you think he would forgive me?"

"He wouldn't need to."

"But would he?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

The tears were running freely now as he pulled her in for a tight hug, his shoulders trembling as he tried to contain his sobbing. "Because I wouldn't."

They stood there holding each other for the longest time. Everything that Jason was going through, Raven could feel it deep in her veins. All the pain and guilt he felt was so overwhelming that she couldn't help herself; tears fell from her eyes as she allowed his emotions overtake her own, absorbing some of them from him to lessen his burden. But there was too much. All she could do was hold him tight, but even that didn't seem enough. ' _Is this what it feels like to be helpless?_ ' As it all poured out, Raven could feel herself become drained, nearly empty of emotion. But she wasn't sure if it was her or if she was getting everything from Jason. Either way, enough tears were shed when they pulled away enough to look at each other.

Jason's eyes were empty, and he looked positively exhausted, but there was calmness to him now. Before Raven could say anything, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started off slowly, questioningly, but it grew into something full of longing and passion. It was like Jason was trying to put his apology into that kiss, but there was more to it than that. And Raven knew what it was, because she felt it too. There was a sense of love in that kiss. There was the need to never be without the other, especially during times like this, but there was fear of what it would mean to give yourself to someone who might be taken from you. Jason was scared of losing her more than she was of being used again. And in that kiss was a promise.

When Jason made to pull away, Raven kept him in place. Pressing a hand to his chest, right above his heart, she said, "Don't dwell on forgiveness when it is not needed Jason. Focus on what Anthony would want. What would he want for you?"

His heart skipped a beat at the mention of his brother's name. After an inner battle, he replied, "He'd want me to be with you."

"Stay with me?" Jason whispered into her lips. Raven gave him another peck before replying.

"I'm not going anywhere."

After separating from each other, Raven stood back a bit to watch as Jason set everything up for whatever it was he needed to do. While he positioned the telescope to face the moon that was more than halfway full, the sorceress walked up behind him, tilting her head in curiosity. Feeling her breath in the back of his neck, Jason couldn't help but laugh. "You have no idea what I'm doing, do you."

It wasn't much of a question, but Raven shook her head. "What is the point of all this?"

"Let me show you," said Jason. He took out a crystal-like diamond, which Raven recognized as the Centenary Diamond, from one of his pouches and placed it at the lens of the telescope. "The moon phase for the Centenary Diamond is a waxing gibbous, but even then, the telescope needs to be aiming directly at the middle of the sphere. We put the diamond here and then we take out this thing," he took out the laser pen from another one of his pouches and clicked it, shooting out the claw from the end, "and make it grab hold of the diamond. We click this button right here and –" He didn't finish his sentence, but instead looked up smugly as the ultraviolet beam shot through the diamond, through the telescope, and up at the moon. "We click it again to make it a continuous shooting beam." Jason pressed the button, and it did as he said. Raven raised her eyebrows, but the way she pursed her lips showed she was not impressed.

"So what's the point of all this?"

"Just wait," chided Jason lightly. He took out a sheet of paper with six circles on it and placed it directly under the telescope. As he searched his pouch for something else, Raven took a closer look at the paper and was even more confused.

"Braille?"

"Yep," said Jason, pulling out a mirror. He held it out in front of the telescope, tilting it a bit so that when the beam hit it, it shot down to the paper. Raven couldn't help but think that all he was doing didn't make any sense, but was taken aback when the beam burned into three different circles even though Jason didn't move his hand. "Zero," he mumbled as he put the mirror away.

"Zero?" asked Raven. "Okay, I'm officially confused." Writing something down in a small pocketbook, Jason smirked at her before showing her a line of numbers.

"Each diamond is different," explained Jason. "By matching them to the correct moon phase, it will give you a different number."

"And what's the point of the numbers?" asked Raven, looking at the ones he had written down. "Eight, three, zero, seven, one, zero, nine, four, five, seven, three, zero. Okay?" Jason put a few marks around the numbers, and Raven's eyebrows shot up. The way he had marked them showed: 8'30 71'0 / 9'45 73'0. "They're coordinates."

"Yes they are," said Jason feeling absolutely proud of himself as he took out his laptop from the bag he had placed by the entrance to the roof.

"Are they coordinates to the Fountain?"

"Not exactly," said Jason as he put the coordinates into the laptop. "It's going to lead us to the next location, that should _then_ lead us to the Fountain." Frowning, Raven was about to ask him how he knew all of this when he smiled up at her. "I hope you brought your sunscreen because we are going to Venezuela."

* * *

 **Next Time on Twelve Lovers of Alcina**

 _ **Jason and Raven get some alone time:**_

 _"You know…this is the first time we've been alone since_ that _day."_

 _"So?"_

 _"I'm not going to lie. Some very_ inappropriate _thoughts are running through my mind."_

 ** _As well as some new revelations:_**

 _"So…you've never…_ been _with anyone?"_

 _"I never said that."_

 _"So…so you've –"_

 _"Don't tell me you're starting to feel insecure."_

 _"I'm just curious...Who was the lucky bastard?"_

 **Until Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Using Time Wisely

**Another chapter! Like I said, I plan on finishing uploading by the end of the year. Also - MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Mature Content in this chapter after the XXX sign.**

* * *

Unfortunately for Jason, the coordinates did not have them near the beach as he would have liked, but it did have them near water. Their destination was actually the very tip of the Catatumbo River that overlooked Lake Maracaibo. Raven and Jason had set up a camp by the edge of a cliff that, thanks to Cyborg and Jason's friends, was easier to set up considering Cyborg had managed to develop a tent that could set up with a click of a button, and Jason's friends had created a miniature work station that connected to the satellite, giving them unlimited access to any information they would need from the lab. The pair had traveled all night and arrived around noon to their destination, both wired from the excitement of being so close to the fountain that neither could close their eyes for even a five-minute nap.

The weather was rather warm that Raven had to trade in her Titan's outfit for some khaki shorts that reached her thighs, a white spaghetti strap, and a light brown shirt jacket. Jason also traded in his Red-X suit for some hiking shorts, a muscle shirt, and a black shirt jacket. Neither knew what exactly their journey would hold, but based on the location, some hiking would be necessary, and they needed to be dressed for it.

Checking the soup that was cooking over the fire, Raven glanced over at Jason who was looking at some papers he had brought with him. From what she saw, he had made a whole bunch of notes and diagrams, and even though it seemed he had done much research, she still thought it funny how he thought that he could figure out magic by looking at a sheet of paper. When the soup was ready, Raven poured herself a bowl and one for Jason that she had to go and hand to him.

When he didn't look up from his notes, Raven rolled her eyes. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to figure out what the next step is," he replied without missing a beat. "The coordinates brought us to the peak of the Catatumbo River, but it doesn't say what we have to look for next. I know that the pattern of the diamonds will change, but I'm not sure how. It says something about light rain, but that doesn't make any sense considering the climate."

"I'm surprised," stated Raven as she sat next to him. "After the way you found the coordinates back at Jump City, I would've thought you had it all figured out."

"That was just finding a pattern," said Jason, finally accepting the soup she offered him. "The moon phases, the dates the diamonds were found; they all had to do with numbers. But now –"

"Now it's not as easy," Raven nodded in understanding. Jason frowned as he stared at his soup, and Raven could tell that he was beating himself up for not thinking farther ahead. Unfortunately, now that they were getting closer to the fountain, their journey would not rely on facts and patterns. Instead, it would have to do with magic and the supernatural – both of which Raven was in tune with.

Looking around, feigning interest, Raven said, "At least we'll be having a good view tomorrow." Jason raised a brow, but otherwise made no response so Raven continued. "You know, the Catatumbo River is best known for its supernatural phenomena that happens every three months, usually during the dry season. Have you ever heard of the Catatumbo Lightning?"

"What of it?"

"It's a strange occurrence that only happens here in Venezuela where, for twelve hours straight, there is lightning without the rain or thunder. It happens every year, but there has been no plausible explanation on how or why it happens. I'm sure from here it will look nice."

Jason scoffed and mumbled, "That's nice."

"Yeah," said Raven with a nonchalant shrug, a smile tugging at her lips. "From here it will probably look like white streaks falling from the sky into the lake. I hear some people even call it the _Rain of Light_." It took him a moment, but when Jason realized the importance of what she was saying, his eyes widened comically that Raven couldn't hold in her laughter.

Putting his bowl down and checking his notes, Jason looked from the paper to Raven with excitement. "It's not ' _light rain_ ', it's ' _Rain of Light_ '. God, I can't believe I missed that!"

"It's a common mistake," assured Raven, but smiled when she saw his mood brighten at the new revelation.

"So now I'm guessing it's not a supernatural phenomena at all," said Jason. "It's magic?"

"Yes it is. Alcina's sister, Melissa, was still angry with Alcina for what she did to innocent men and created the lightning to keep people away. However, when Melissa created it, Alcina managed to manipulate some parts of the ritual that created the lightning – after she wanted to make up for what she did. Now the lightning is a chance to help people find the fountain."

"It'll be another kind of pattern," said Jason with a nod. "Based on the research Eli had found, there was a lot of interest on the years the diamonds were found, that's why we were able to determine which was correspondent to the moon phases. Perhaps it will be the same for the lightning."

"Is there another stage after this?" asked Raven.

"Not that I know of. The moon phases helped get the coordinates for this location, and I'm assuming the lightning will give us the location of the fountain. The entry will be more complicated though."

Raven looked thoughtful for a moment. "Must be the lightning. There is hardly a pattern for lightning, but since this is enchanted, we will need to look for the one strike that hits the same place. Not sure of the pattern though."

"The years," said Jason. "Maybe the strike will hit the same place the number of times for the years the diamonds were founded."

"So we'll have to find the strike that hits the same place 20,000 times? Seems rather trifling."

"No," said Jason, bringing up some things on his computer. "Okay, so the Catatumbo Lightning is supposed to last up to twelve hours. What a coincidence that it's the number twelve right?"

Raven nodded. "One hour for each diamond."

"And it might not be the full year," continued Jason. "Maybe it's just the last two digits since those are the ones that vary the most."

"It won't be the same order," pointed out Raven. "Magic is never that predictable."

"I'll set up a camera for tomorrow. I'll record the lightning, and we'll go over it after in case we need to double check. We'll figure it out faster like that."

When that was said and done, Raven finally managed to get Jason to put everything down and actually eat. They ate in silence, and even though Raven didn't mind not making idle conversation, she couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious. This was the first time in over a week that they were on their own with no chance of interruption. The last time they had been alone, and the park didn't count based on the circumstances, Eli had caught them in a rather embarrassing position – something the brunette did not let them forget. Now they were miles away from civilization, an entire continent away from their friends, and neither knew what exactly they were supposed to do next. Of course the memory of the last time they were at Jason's place popped into their minds, but the circumstances were different now. ' _Are they really?_ ' said a voice in the back of Raven's mind. Scoffing inwardly, she thought in reply, ' _Of course they are_ '.

As if reading her mind, Jason put his empty bowl down and asked, "So traffic light finally knows who I am? I bet it drove him crazy when he thought of how he had me over for lunch."

"Robin doesn't know."

"You didn't tell him?"

"None of us did." When she noticed his questioning gaze, Raven said, "The others know. You gave yourself away at the game with the salute, but luckily Robin had been looking away. He can never watch when his opponent makes the winning shot."

"Ha, loser."

"The rest kept it to themselves because…" When she didn't continue, Jason nudged her to go on, keeping in mind the blush that appeared on her face. "Because they wanted me to stay happy, even if it meant hiding the identity of a most-wanted thief from our leader."

Jason remained silent for a while, allowing her words to fully sink in. He knew they were a tight group, but he didn't think they would be willing to keep his secret. Based on all that Raven had told him, it was easy to tell that all the Titans held Robin on a pedestal. Sure he made a few mistakes throughout the years, but he cared about his team, and his friends would be willing to follow him blindly to the pits of hell if they needed to. But for Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire to keep a secret from him for Raven's sake? "They must really love you."

Blushing and smiling softly, Raven replied, "They're the only family I've got."

"Believe me, I understand," said Jason. After a moment of silence, Jason smirked as he placed an arm around Raven's shoulders pulling her closer. "You know…this is the first time we've been alone since _that_ day." Licking her lips, Raven returned his smirk.

"Yeah, I know. So?" Jason laughed.

"Well," he said, "I'm not going to lie. Some very _inappropriate_ thoughts are running through my mind."

"Well you better put those thoughts on halt," stated Raven. "We've been traveling all day, I haven't slept since Thursday, and all I want to do for tonight is get some much needed sleep."

"Fair enough," agreed Jason. As they watched the sun set across the lake, Jason started to feel a sense of calmness that he hadn't experienced for quite a few days. With the final heist he had to do in getting the last two diamonds, Anthony's funeral, the tension between him and Raven, it was nice to have some time when they could just sit and enjoy each other's company. Even if nothing happened between them tonight, it was still nice to know he could hold her this close. In a way it was kind of ironic how he ended up with Raven. Red-X was known for taking the most prestigious of things, but it hadn't been his intention to take Jump City's Forbidden Fruit – not that he was complaining.

Raven felt Jason's chest shake in silent laughter and could help but ask, "What are you thinking about now?"

"Red-X being the best thief in the world, even when he wasn't stealing," replied Jason. Raven raised a brow questioningly.

"Oh? And what exactly did Red-X steal without stealing?"

"The heart of Jump City's Forbidden Fruit." At that Raven had to roll her eyes. It was no secret that she had gone up status on Jump City's list of suitable bachelorettes. After Starfire and Robin made their relationship exclusive, the boys of Jump City had to forget about the beautiful redhead and settle for her weird, half-demon friend. It wasn't that Raven minded being considered second to her friend, but it still bothered her how the guys wanted her just because they wanted to say they had her, and she refused to be _anyone_ 's accomplishment. None of the guys that had gone up to her were genuine in their affections, and Raven decided it wasn't worth the hindrance. That is why whenever she sensed a guy wanting to talk to her, she used her empathy to make them too nervous to even approach her. It was a miracle she didn't do the same to Jason when she first met him, but she wouldn't lie about it being a temptation.

"You should consider yourself lucky," she said. "I don't usually give anyone a second glance. If it weren't for…Anthony…I probably wouldn't have bothered with you."

Jason had stilled at the mention of his brother's name, but otherwise made no indication of being bothered. "He really knew how to pick 'em," he mumbled. "So you're saying there's never been anyone else who's gotten your attention? You've never been interested in anyone?"

"I seem to have a thing for villains with a 'good guy' pretense," muttered Raven. "But other than Malchior a few years back, I've never been interested in anyone."

"So…you've never… _been_ with anyone?"

"I never said that."

Now that was not what he had been expecting. It wasn't that Jason didn't believe that Raven was inexperienced or a prude or anything – their private endeavors have shown that she was quite an active participant – but it did make him wonder. "So…so you've –"

Raven laughed. "Are you seriously asking about my sex life? Don't tell me you're starting to feel insecure."

"No way!" exclaimed Jason. "Believe me, if there is one thing I'm secure about, it's my performance in the sheets."

Blushing furious at the hidden promise within his words, Raven retorted, "Then?"

"I'm just curious," he replied with a shrug. "Who was the lucky bastard?"

"Beast Boy," she answered as though it were obvious.

That…that…well that was not what Jason had been expecting _at all_. He thought back to when he saw Raven and Beast Boy interact, and yeah okay, they did seem pretty close, but he never would've guessed they had been together in such an intimate way. Sure they seemed to be more comfortable with skin contact than any of the others, and yeah they would steal knowing looks every now and then, but that didn't mean…okay so it did mean that. But Beast Boy? _Beast Boy_? Why did it have to be Beast Boy? The main reason that this would bother Jason – not that it _did_ bother him because it didn't, it really didn't – would be because of all the male Titans in that tower, Beast Boy would probably be the one to leave girls with an unforgettable experience. He would be a _beast_ in the sack – pun intended. The way Jason saw it, Robin would be too technical, Cyborg – well that speaks for itself, but _Beast Boy?_

"W-why Beast Boy?" Unfortunately for Jason, there was no possible way for him to hide that stutter.

Looking at him in disbelief, Raven said, "Are you kidding me? You're jealous of Beast Boy?"

"No!"

"I'm an empath remember," laughed Raven.

"Alright fine!" said Jason. "So I'm a little jealous. But what do you expect? You live with the guy!"

"He's my friend," giggled Raven, absolutely loving how uncomfortable he was, especially since he was the one who asked in the first place. "He's my _best friend_. And it was only once a really long time ago." Jason glared at her, and she knew she wouldn't be let off the hook so easily. "Alright, alright. About a year ago, one of our friends came back from the dead. She and Beast Boy had a thing going before she died, but when she came back, she had absolutely no memory of it, or him, or any of us. He was really bummed out about it. Around that time, I was being gloomy about a break up – if you can call it a break up – that had happened about a year before that. It wasn't that I was missing him, but I was just sort of feeling sorry for myself. I kept thinking of how stupid I was to trust him, and how easy I made it for him to manipulate me.

"But anyway, Beast Boy was having a restless sleep, and being an empath, I felt as though all of his emotions were practically yelling at me. So, I went to his room to comfort him. We stayed up talking for a while, but eventually that talking turned into something else. We did sleep together, but it was more of making each other feel better. The next day, we talked about how it was great and everything, but that it wasn't supposed to happen, and that we shouldn't let that night affect our friendship. We remained close though because of what we were willing to do for each other. And that was it."

He knew it should have made him feel better about it being only a one-time thing, and that it was only because they were both feeling down and needed to pick each other up, but images started flashing in his mind that he let out an annoyed groan. "Those images are going to haunt me in my dreams."

"You asked," pointed out Raven. She got up into their tent and started to inflate the air mattress that Aaron had insisted for them to bring. From there she called out, "It's not like you have anything to worry about. Beast Boy and I never plan on doing it again."

" _That_ is not what's bothering me," said Jason as he followed her into the tent. At Raven's expectant expression, he couldn't help but feel a bit childish as he grumbled, "What's bothering me is that…well…D-did-did you like it? With him?"

Raven smirked mischievously. "Good luck following _that_ performance Jason."

 **...RX...**

The Rain of Light began exactly at 8 o'clock, and it was a good thing that Jason had set up the camera the night before because it made absolutely no noise when it started. In fact, the young couple slept through the first hour before realizing what was going on in the lake a few miles away from them. While Jason made sure the quality of the camera was catching every lightning strike, Raven sat back in a trance. She could feel the magic resonating through the air, enveloping her in a welcoming embrace. It would have been such a nice experience, if only it wasn't draining her of her power. In truth, Raven had been disconnected from her soul-self the second she put a foot on Venezuelan soil. She could feel other's emotions just fine, and she was in tune with the supernatural and being able to take some of its energy, but she couldn't channel it out. She couldn't even levitate. Jason had been worried, but she assured him that she would be fine once they got back to Jump City. For now, they had to take things slowly.

"So once we get the Fountain's location, what's going to happen?" asked Raven from where she was sitting. "Do you even know how the Fountain's water works?"

"I know," said Jason distractedly. "Me too."

Raven raised a brow. He was way too focused on the lightning. If he were watching it for the amazing occurrence that it was, it wouldn't have been a big deal, but the fact that he was watching it through a camera proved that he wasn't really admiring it. When he didn't make a move to continue, Raven snapped. "Jason!"

"Huh?"

"Stop looking at that camera and get your ass over here."

That certainly got his attention. Hesitantly, Jason went over to sit next to her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm at your disposal from now on sweetheart." Raven rolled her eyes, but snuggled up next to him.

"I'll ask again," she stated, "do you even know how the water works?"

"How it _works_?" asked Jason. "I guess it's more than just filling a bottle?"

"Yup." Frowning, Jason started to stand up, but Raven kept him in place. "I already checked, and no you don't have the answer in your notes."

"Then how does it work?"

Thinking back to her vision from the aquarium, Raven began to explain. "The fountain only works at the right moment and the right time. You've been keeping track of the moon phases this year, so you should know that we will be having a blue moon this month, as well as a lunar eclipse." Jason nodded in confirmation. He squeezed himself in between Raven's legs, his back against her chest, his fingers gliding over her legs as he continued to listen to her explanation, both of them having an excellent view of the never ending lightning. "This year, the lunar eclipse will be on the same night of the blue moon, which is on Tuesday. I had a vision that night at the aquarium – the water's power will only be activated when the light of the full moon touches it, _before_ the lunar eclipse."

"So we do have a deadline," sighed Jason. "That leaves us tomorrow and Tuesday before the eclipse."

"We'll make it," declared Raven. "If not, it'll be years before the fountain will be able to work again."

"By then it would be too late," said Jason. Watching the lightning that illuminated the sky, he looked thoughtful. He had wanted this job to be finished with soon, and because he wanted to help Anthony, he wanted to find the fountain as soon as he possibly could. Now that Anthony was gone, sure he wanted to help his friends and their family, but he didn't feel that high sense of motivation as before. But hearing that this journey was soon to be over in a matter of three days really brought things into perspective. In three days, he would be going home to people he considered family, and he would be able to save them. But now that his cover was blown, he would have to leave. He would have to leave the city he loved, his job, and his friends, Raven…his brother's grave. Things will be different.

"I said I'm not going anywhere," said Raven as if reading his thoughts. "When we get back home, I'm not sure what Robin's plan will be, but I'm with you Jason."

He knew it wouldn't be as easy as she made it out to be, but Jason smiled nonetheless. He pulled Raven over to sit on his lap and kissed her temple. "You know I love you right?"

"That was your first mistake," joked Raven, her expression soft. "And I love you too."

They sat there for quite some time watching the silent lightning storm, both in their own thoughts, not really considering that they were of the same thing. _How would they stay together after this?_ Raven could leave with Jason, but that would mean leaving the Titans and her role as a hero. Jason could stay in Jump, serve his term for however long, or continue to run from the law. Perhaps he could even buy his way out of jail; he's stolen enough to outbid Bruce Wayne twice over. But then again, it would leave Raven in a tight position with her friends. As much as he wanted to be with her, he didn't want her to resent him later in the years for making her choose between him and her friends. It wouldn't be fair for either of them.

"It's not going to be easy," said Jason, "to keep loving me. You know it won't be so simple." With a sigh, Raven replied.

"Yeah I know. But something will work out. Let's just get this done with, and we'll figure out everything when we get home." She placed her hands on each side of Jason's face and pulled him close. "And don't you get any ideas Jason – you're going back with me to Jump City, and you will not be leaving unless you're taking me with you."

He wasn't sure if she was expecting a reply, but hearing those words come from Raven's lips, Jason completely lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. All he could focus on was the way her amethyst eyes glimmered in a silver hue each time the lightning would strike down, her pupils dilated, and the way her lips were slightly parted, looking ever so inviting. Of course, being the gentleman that he was, Jason couldn't let an invitation like that go unanswered for too long.

 **XXX**

Closing the gap between them, Jason pressed his lips against hers, inhaling her scent as he did so, his hands rummaging to her back to pull her closer against him. She was so responsive as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against him. Their lips danced in a silent rhythm, molding into each other's in such a need that could not seem to be replenished. The lightning in front of them was forgotten, their situation unimportant, their mission but a distant memory; all that mattered was them, there, together, needing each other in a way that left them each breathless.

Not wanting to waste another second, Jason scooped Raven up in his arms, careful not to disrupt their kiss that had become even more heated, carried her over to their tent, and sat her on his lap as he sat on the air mattress. Raven readjusted herself so she could be straddling Jason's lap, pressing her hips against his and earning a satisfied grunt from him. She could feel him harden beneath her and couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. She knew from their last loving encounter that Jason was attracted to her, but it was still nice to be reminded just how responsive he was to her touch.

Jason was trying his absolute best to not lose himself each time Raven would grind on him in such deliberateness that was slowly but surely driving him insane. And his hands wanted to be everywhere at once; they would wander from her legs, her arms, to groping her ass to pull her even closer. The tightness in his pants was near painful as the need to have her became too much to bear. Needing to speed things along, Jason grabbed the back of Raven's shirt and ripped it apart. Hearing the tear of the fabric mixed with Raven's surprised gasp was such a satisfying sound that he couldn't help but grin haughtily at his lover's scowl. When the ripped shirt was completely off and discarded to the side, Jason breathed an excited ' _oh hell yes_ ' at seeing that Raven had decided to go without a bra that day. The climate had been a bitch to get adjusted to, but if it meant Raven would go without too much resistance around her chest area, then he was in no place to complain. Her breasts, fully round and firm, were just too tempting that he had to reach out and cup them with his hands, his fingers playing with her already erected nipples, pinching them with enough force to earn a gasping cry.

When Jason took in her breast in his mouth, Raven moaned in contentment, arching herself forward. Pleasure shot through her in a bolt of scorching fire when his mouth – his hot, wet, wonderful mouth – covered her throbbing nipple. Her fingers grasped onto his hair pulling him closer, begging for more, a silent request that he was more than happy to comply with. Feeling Jason suck on her skin, circling her pink tips with his tongue, Raven quivered in pleasure, her head falling back as she gasped fervently.

Somehow, and this time without tearing the material to shreds, Jason managed to pull off Raven's shorts with minimum separation, but as much as he tried to resist, he couldn't find the strength to stop himself from ripping off her satin underwear, leaving her completely and beautifully naked on top of him. Taking only the briefest of moments to look up at her, Jason couldn't help but thank any and every God there was for creating perfection in the form of Raven. The way her skin was flushed, smooth and flawless, the way her eyes darkened in desire, the way her lips, pink and swollen, were slightly parted as she tried to regain her breath. Can anything other than this really be considered paradise? _Absolutely_.

Raven's emotions were a whirlwind as she allowed herself to be consumed with love and lust. She didn't give herself time to second-guess herself as she reached down to the front of Jason's pants. She pulled the waistline down enough to free Jason's throbbing member. Excitement overcame her at being reminded of the sight of his size. Wrapping a hand around him, Raven began to pleasure him, moving her hand up and down as her lips found their way to his neck. Jason gripped her behind hard, a low rumble escaping his throat at the sensation she was giving him. He groaned when he felt her rub her wetness on him, caressing, teasing him, torturing him. She didn't even wait for him, because her need was just as agonizing as his, when Raven lifted herself, positioning him at her hot and wet entrance.

Jason groaned as Raven lowered herself on him, nearly losing his mind as she sunk deeper and deeper, savoring the pleasure he felt as their bodies were fully joined. He watched in a daze as Raven threw her head back, letting out a moan that was pure music to his ears as she took him all in. It was a miracle that he didn't come right then and there – she was so _tight_. Slowly and tentatively, she began to ride him, but once she found a good rhythm, her movements were hard and hell-bent as she grinded her hips against his, her breathing becoming raspy. Good God, there was just something of her being completely naked on top of him, with him still clothed that just turned him on even more – if that were even possible. Jason watched her in fascination as she continued her rapid movements, loving the way her eyes closed in ecstasy, the way her breasts bounced in front of him, and instantly knew that if he didn't take control soon, he would lose himself sooner than he would like. Feeling her walls tighten as she was reaching her peak, Jason grasped her hips forcefully in his hands and slid her up and down on top of him, thrusting up into her until she let out a cry, slamming down on him hard. He allowed her one brief moment to enjoy the hard spasms of her release before flipping them over, discarding his clothes in desperate haste.

Raven had not fully recovered from her orgasm when Jason turned them over so she would be beneath him with him between her legs, still inside her. So when he pounded into her, she had no control over her cries of pleasure. He drove into her over and over, going faster and deeper with each thrust, making her moan each and every time their bodies came together and sending a fresh wave of sensation tingling between her legs. He held absolutely nothing back as he hammered himself deep inside her, and with the way his movements were becoming more desperate and erratic, she knew he was near the end of his rope. With a few more thrusts, Raven felt a hot rush of blinding pleasure shoot through her as she reached her climax for a second time, practically screaming Jason's name. Jason came soon after, cursing under his breath as he fell on top of her.

When he pulled out, Raven let out a small gasp. As he lied down next to her, she allowed him to pull her to his chest, his fingers brushing up and down her back. The pair worked on steadying their breathing for a few minutes before either said anything. Once he had regained his breath, Jason smiled and said, his voice still raspy, "How long?"

"You should tell me," replied Raven, but based on the hardness she felt against her thigh, she knew it wouldn't be long. "Don't you want to check on the camera?"

"It's recording," said Jason. Giving her a kiss, he grinned. "You're not getting off that easily Raven. We still have seven hours to go. And for those seven hours, I plan on having you every way I can."

Her heart fluttering at his statement, Raven looked up at him daringly. "Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

* * *

 **Next time on Twelve Lovers of Alcina:**

 _ **The couple is getting closer to their destination**_

 _"The fountain has got to be around here somewhere. I mean, I may not have any magical qualities, but even I can feel the magic in the air tonight."_

 _"What is it with you and Disney movie references?"_

 ** _But there are still some bumps along the way_**

 _"I think I know what we have to do, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it."_

 _"Whatever idea you have is better than standing up here doing nothing."_

 _"We're going to have to jump."_

 _"That is the stupidest idea ever."_

 **Until Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Leap of Faith

**Warning: First bit is rated M. If you are uncomfortable with that, skip to the RX.**

* * *

He watched hungrily as she lied on her stomach, her perfect apple bottom uncovered and tempting. They went at it like wild animals for hours before taking a break, but even then, Jason couldn't help the desire he had for the sorceress in front of him. It took some coaxing, but the young man had to finally agree that they needed sustenance, and to see if they could get a head start on the new pattern. The lightning was still going on outside, but Raven had to remind him that they had a deadline. At that moment, Raven was watching the first hour of the recording, her eyes scanning rapidly for any one strike that hit the same location repeatedly. For a mortal, such a feat would be impossible, but for a half-demon, it was like playing a game of Snake. In fact, rather than watching the full hour, she managed to find the location and get the first number of the pattern in 30 minutes.

"There," declared Raven, pointing at a specific lightning strike on the screen. "That is the only strike that hits the same spot repeatedly, and it struck down 38 times."

Rather than replying right away, Jason moved over to straddle her legs, his hands massaging her ass cheeks, rubbing his erection against the soft skin of hers. He smirked as he saw the way her body quivered beneath him. Leaning forward until his chin rested on her bare shoulder, Jason noted where she pointed before turning to kiss her neck softly. "So we know where to start looking."

"Jason," purred Raven through gritted teeth as he continued his actions against her rear. "We –ah, we have to…we have to get the pattern – _Jason_ …"

"How about we let the laptop do that," he whispered, blowing in her ear. He leaned forward, pressing against her, and started typing on the keys. A few minutes later, Raven saw numbers and charts pop up on their own. Jason watched it smugly as his hands went around her torso to cup her breasts. "It should take 30, maybe 40 minutes for it to check each hour to find the pattern, but this way we won't have to look for it ourselves."

Raven bit her bottom lip as she felt one of his hands move downwards to her already moist womanhood. Try as she might, she wasn't able to hold back the moan as he found her clit, stroking it in slow circles. Feeling one hand gripping breast and the other on her sensitive area, as well as Jason's throbbing member against her backside, Raven knew he had won. But before she would fully give herself over, she had to ask, "Will we be able to travel by tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm," was Jason's muffled reply. "So that means we should take advantage of today." Not allowing her to say another word, Jason slid himself inside her, watching in pleasure as Raven lifted herself slightly against him, moaning out his name as he pushed himself fully inside her. As he claimed her again for the umpteenth time, all he could think about was how perfect it was to hear her crying out his name as she begged for more.

 **...RX...**

"Are we all set?"

Adjusting her backpack, Raven nodded. "Let's go."

It was Monday afternoon, meaning they had less than 48 hours to find Alcina's Fountain of Life, and since Raven's powers were limited in enchanted grounds, they needed to get moving as soon as they could. However, considering the distance they needed to cover, them completing the mission was nearly impossible, even if Jason hadn't insisted that they continue their carnal activities.

"There is no way we'll be able to do this," stated Raven as they trekked down. "If the coordinates are correct, we'll need to cover 300 miles in less than two days. I can't transport us there, and there is no way we can make the deadline by walking."

"That is why it would be best if we don't walk," said Jason, looking at her expectantly.

"Didn't I just say –?"

"You did," interjected Jason, "but I'm not talking about you. In case you forgot Rae, there are other ways to travel that don't include _that_ kind of magic."

Raven frowned in confusion as they made their way to the Maracaibo Lake. "What other kind of magic is there?" Jason smirked at her as he nodded for her to put her attention on the water. Seeing the speedboat a few meters away, Raven scoffed as an earlier conversation made its way to her mind.

Smiling smugly, Jason said, "Told you technology is another form of magic."

As they sped through the waters, Raven couldn't help but think that things were going too smoothly. She figured this is how Jason felt each time he fought against the Titans and got his way, but considering she was usually on the losing side when it came to the thief, she couldn't help but feel wary. Usually her premonitions were a warning, and something inside her was telling her that the vision she had at the aquarium was no different. The blood moon. A full moon would only appear red if it was the fourth lunar eclipse of the year, but the one tomorrow was the only one set to appear. Does that mean that another debt would have to be paid to receive the water's power? If so…would Jason be willing to pay it?

"How long until we need to start walking again?" asked Raven, refusing to let those questions affect her.

"About three more hours before we make to shore close enough to our destination," replied Jason. "From there we'll have about 75 miles."

"We won't make it tonight," said Raven, "But the lunar eclipse isn't until eleven. If we make it before then, we should be alright."

Jason looked over at her before turning back to the water in front of him. "Once the eclipse starts, the water's power will be null?"

"Yes. We'll need to get the water as it is touched by the moon's glow, before any interruption to it. As soon as the sun's shadow touches the edge of the moon, the Fountain will no longer have its magical qualities for a really long time."

"How long?"

"However long the lifespan is increased of the people you're trying to save," stated Raven. "While they live, the water will just be water. It won't be until they have all passed that the Fountain of Life will come back."

After a small pause, Jason asked, "What if we don't make it?"

"We'll make it," assured Raven. With a sigh, she added, "But if we don't, the diamonds will need to regenerate for the many years it had taken." She didn't want to say it any more specifically, and based on the way Jason's shoulders tensed up, she knew he understood her meaning. The diamonds would need to regenerate for the amount of years Anthony had been alive before he was taken. That would make it a total of seven years.

"We should be reaching the shore around 3:30 or 4," said Jason, clearly wanting to change the subject. "We'll take a quick break, eat, make sure we have enough water, and we'll hike until sundown. Is that okay?" Nodding, Raven gazed ahead as the boat sped its way through the waters.

Four hours in the water, a quick half-hour lunch, and a four-hour hike later, Raven was on the ground, her legs burning from the 20 miles they walked from the shore to the middle of the forest where they had set up camp. Jason was by the fire marking his map and figuring out when it would be a good time to take breaks the next day. They only needed 55 miles to go, but based on their pace, it would take 10 or more hours to walk it, and that was without stopping to eat and catch their breaths.

"We can start early," announced Jason. "Eat and head out by seven. We could aim for 30 miles, take an hour break and then walk the remaining miles to our destination."

"Thirty miles?" sneered Raven. "It took us four hours just to walk twenty. Are you telling me you want to walk six full hours tomorrow before we take our first break?"

"I'm not saying I _want_ to," retorted Jason as he lied down next to her, "I'm saying we _should_. We need to get there as soon as we can in case we run into any surprises."

"I guess so," sighed Raven. Jason smiled amusedly at her.

"See? It's a good thing I made Robin step up your training."

"Screw you."

"I wouldn't mind it."

Smacking his stomach, Raven laughed as she rolled her eyes. After the vigorous day they spent in the tent and the exhausting day they had today, the offer of sex, though tempting, would have to be declined for now. Right now, all she wanted to do was eat and get some much needed sleep. "We need to save our energy for tomorrow don't you think."

"Yeah, yeah," relented Jason. "But as soon as tomorrow is over –"

"I'm counting on it," said Raven, leaning over to give him a kiss. "But for tonight, let's rest. We need tomorrow to run smoothly."

And for the most part, their journey did go by smoothly. They managed to walk the six hours that Jason had suggested without a hitch, and though their one-hour break went by faster than they each would have liked, knowing they had less than 10 hours to find the fountain had them energized enough to continue their remaining miles.

"Maybe we should take a break," suggested Jason, practically heaving. Raven couldn't help but laugh at her poor boyfriend.

"We just started walking an hour ago," she said. "I told you to eat light, but no. You had to eat that entire sandwich."

"It was a good sandwich!"

"And it was bigger than your head."

"Which one?"

"Jason!"

The brunette laughed heartedly at Raven, loving how she would flush anytime he made an obscene joke about their more intimate activities. "I'm just messing with you sweetheart - watch your step."

The pair treaded carefully alongside the mountain. The path was so narrow that they had to go one at a time, Jason leading up front, though he made sure to have a quickdraw connected between them just case. It was also a bit rocky that they had to really watch their step, or else it would be a long, jarring way down. However, the way down was not as concerning as what was above them. It seemed that any small movement would cause a few pebbles to cascade down the side of the mountain; if they were to have a misstep, it might even call for a rockslide. Holding her breath, Raven hoped that would not be the case. By the time they were nearing the top of the mountain, they had managed to cover quite a few miles, meaning they were right on time. The only thing that could set them back would be – ah, there it is.

"What do we do now?" asked Raven, glaring at the large gap in the middle of the path. "It has to be at least a 25-foot jump."

"I can make that," assured Jason. "I can throw you over and jump it."

"As much as I would l _ov_ e for you to throw me 25 feet," said Raven sarcastically, "by the time you try to jump, there'll be a rock slide. The walls on this mountain are very sensitive."

"We'll make it," responded Jason. "You'll just have to trust me on this, okay?"

Sighing, Raven nodded. She observed him unclip the quickdraw from their belts before stepping behind her. Jason easily picked her up, one hand on her back and the other on her rear. He held her above his head, his eyes hard and focused, leaned back just a bit, and with as much strength as he could, flung Raven over the gapping hole in the path. Because he did not give her much of a warning, Raven did not land as gracefully as she knew she could have, rolling on the hard ground before coming to a stop. Unaffected by the small cut on her knee, Raven watched the side of the mountain above them starting to tremble before large rocks started to fall, but Jason was undeterred. While Raven had landed on the other side, Jason ran back a few paces, readying himself as he assessed the jump. As the rocks starting tumbling down, he ran smoothly before kicking himself into the air. Raven gasped as one of the rocks banged the side of Jason's head, throwing him off the straight course.

"Jason!"

He seemed to not have heard her as he tried to grab on to the side of the mountain, his fingers digging into the dirt. He tried to pull himself up to grab on to the edge, but was quickly sidetracked as he saw one of his pouches opening up, the Moussaieff Diamond shinning bloody in the light. A moment of terror shot through him as the diamond starting to fall out; if he allowed that diamond to fall, there would be no way they would find the fountain on time. Seeing the diamond fall out completely, Jason hastily let go of the mountain. Outstretching his arm as he fell, Jason easily caught the diamond, but felt himself panic as he continued to fall. Raven dug into her backpack and pulled out Robin's grapple gun, shooting it down for Jason to grab hold of. Twisting the cable around his hand, Jason swung into the mountain; his mind still a bit disoriented from the hit to the head, but he allowed himself a moment of relief.

After being pulled up, Jason remained flat on the ground, smiling at Raven's concerned expression. Gesturing to the grappling gun, he said, "Does bird brain know you took that?"

Putting the grappling gun back in her backpack, Raven shrugged. "He should by now." Gently pressing a hand to his cheek, the young sorceress asked, "Are you okay?"

"Mild concussion at worst," replied Jason honestly. "I should be fine though. At least I managed to get the diamond on time."

"…Jason…"

The way she said his name made him shiver in absolute terror. He has heard concern, sympathy, pity, and anger from the empath, but the way she said it – small, broken and full of fear – made his heart freeze. Turning his head, the sight that greeted him had Jason pale; the world around him was spinning rapidly, but this time it had nothing to do with the hit on the head. There, resting on his bare open palm was the Moussaieff Diamond.

 _'Think of the one thing you care about X…the one thing that would kill you if it were lost.'_

A life would need to be paid.

"Raven."

Hearing her name, Raven looked down at Jason's despairing gaze and nodded. She could feel it since that night up on the roof when he had asked her to stay. He confirmed it when he declared his feelings. He proved it when he made love to her until the first rays of the sun shone through the horizon. With Anthony gone, and with the way Jason felt about her, Raven's life would need to be forfeited in exchange for the fountain's water.

"We'd be able to find the fountain," said Raven, "but the water's powers won't work outside its location unless the debt is paid."

"No!" snarled Jason, sitting up and glaring at the Moussaieff Diamond. "Tony lasted four days right? So we would find the fountain way before –"

"We don't have four days Jason," sighed Raven, her eyes sad. "I'm a half-demon. I _attract_ dark magic. If I am to be taken –" Jason winced at that "– it will be sooner. I'm not sure when, but I can guarantee it will be before the eclipse."

"How do you know it'll be before the eclipse?"

Looking up at the sky, Raven frowned. "I can already feel the dark magic coming towards me. I can try to fight it, but eventually it will consume me." Watching her, Jason tried to steady his breathing.

"What if you drink the water?" he asked. At Raven's bewildered expression, he crawled up to her and held her firmly with his gaze. "When we find the fountain, you take a drink. The water is supposed to cure all right? Give life, heal any sickness – it should give you the life years that you are meant to have."

"There's a chance it might not work," said Raven. "Like I said, the dark magic might consume me –"

"Because you're a half-demon," continued Jason with a nod. "But you're also half-human. You said your mom was considered nearly a saint in Azarath right?"

"Well, yeah, but –"

"So that means your human side is just as strong as your demon side. And like you said, you can fight it. It'll work Raven." Holding her hands in his, Jason whispered more to himself than anything else, "It _has_ to."

She knew Jason was just grasping at straws, but seeing the hopeful, yet heartbreaking expression in his eyes, there was no way Raven could squash his faith. Giving him a small kiss, she nodded. "Let's go."

The young solemn couple walked up the remainder of the mountain, making it to the top. In front of them was a sea of trees. There was a river that cut through the middle, making its way down towards the ocean that could be seen miles away. Jason faced forward, his expression intense. All he wanted to do was continue walking and find the fountain. He knew it was a long shot that the water would work for Raven but goddammit. He's already lost his brother; the last thing he wants to do is lose the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Why couldn't the life needed to be paid be his instead? Turning over to Raven, he resolved that this world could not lose a beauty like her. They needed to keep moving.

But Raven wanted to take in this scene as much as she could. She wanted to memorize every detail – the way the leaves of the trees danced in the wind; the way the ocean continued on forever, making it seem like there was no other end but the horizon; the way that Jason's eyes glowed in emerald hue as the sun shined high above him. If it were up to her, she would rather spend her last few hours wrapped in his arms, their bodies intertwined as they made love once again, but she knew he wouldn't allow her that luxury. And even she had to admit that her thoughts were entirely selfish; there were people back home, Jason's family that needed the water. She needed to do her part in the journey...even if it's the last thing she does. Giving Jason a ghost of a smile, Raven nodded over to a mountain on the other side of the forest.

"That's where we're headed."

The mountain she pointed out was indeed the correct distance from where they were, but there was something more to it. Taking out his map, Jason felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. On that mountain, at the very end, was a waterfall. But it wasn't just any waterfall; it was La Cascada de Salto Angel – also known as Angel Falls – and it was the largest waterfall in the world. It made sense, considering the admiration the landmark had, but looking at it now, Jason had to admit that it had an allure to it. It was as if it were calling them. In a way, he was also slightly amused, thinking how it would have been a feat to arrive there in a house lifted by hundreds of balloons. Pushing that irrelevant thought aside, Jason nodded.

"Let's go."

This time, their walk had taken a bit longer than expected. The sun was already starting to set when they made it to the top of Angel Falls, the sky a mixture of orange, pink, and purple. Squinting her eyes, Raven could even make out the outline of the moon on the other side. It was almost time for the lunar eclipse, so whatever they needed to do needed to be done now.

As though reading her thoughts, Jason put his backpack down and starting taking out some of his notes. "The fountain has got to be around here somewhere. I mean, I may not have any magical qualities, but even _I_ can feel the magic in the air tonight."

"What is it with you and Disney movie references?" chuckled Raven, peering over the edge of the waterfall.

"I wasn't even trying on that one," admitted Jason as he skimmed through his writing. "Back to the fountain though, what are you thinking?"

Raven took a moment to relive the vision she had a few weeks ago. "In the vision I had, the fountain was underground. If we're in the right spot, then we'll need to find a way to go _under_ the mountain."

"I doubt we'll have time to climb back down," grumbled Jason. It was clear that he was starting to get impatient. "I know Angel Falls came up when I was doing my research. I just need to find – aha! Here it is." Raven walked over to crouch down beside him, looking over the notes he held out for her. "Angel Falls is another phenomena where the water that falls over the edge is never ending. No one can find the source of the water no matter how much exploring they do. It's almost as if the water that goes down finds a way to come back up."

"It's the circle of life," said Raven with a smirk.

"Now who's the one making Disney references."

"Continue."

"I think it has to do with the name," obeyed Jason. "Kind of like the whole _'light rain', 'rain of light'_ thing."

Raven nodded. "Well, you are the Spanish speaker here. What can you make out of the name?"

"La Cascada de Salto Angel," recited Jason. "The Angel Jump Waterfall. That's no surprise. A lot of tourists come here to cliff dive from this spot."

"Maybe we have to do the same?" asked Raven, gazing down the edge again. "Maybe the entrance is down at the bottom, behind the waterfall."

"If that were the case, people would have found the fountain easily. Besides, we don't have any parachutes." Following Raven's lead and peering over the edge, Jason knit his brow in concentration. It would be so easy to dive down and check behind the waterfall, but like Raven stated, magic is unpredictable. There is no way that they would be able to find the fountain that fast. Besides, wouldn't people have written about it by now if all they had to do was check behind the water rapids? Alcina's Fountain of Life would be all over the news, and all diseases would be cured by now. Tony would have still been here if that were the case. No, there was more to it. Salto de Angel – Angel Jump… Angel Falls. Jump...Falls... Scrunching his nose, Jason mumbled under his breath, "Ay Diosito Santo."

"What was that?"

Sighing, Jason took a step back, his body language showing that he was starting to get a bit antsy. "I think I know what we have to do, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

Raising a brow, Raven looked down at her watch. "We have less than two hours to find the fountain, and I can practically feel the dark magic eating away at me. Whatever idea you have is better than standing up here doing nothing."

"We're going to have to jump."

"That is the stupidest idea ever."

"Raven," pleaded Jason exasperatedly. "Look, the name of this waterfall is called Angel Falls right? Well, the translation of the Spanish name is the Angel Jump Waterfall. _Falls – Jump_ ; are you seeing a connection here?"

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Raven. "Jason – this is a nearly 3,000 feet drop."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"I'll do it, you stay."

"Excuse me?"

Raven held her arms out and shrugged frustratingly. "We don't know what's down there, and we don't know how deep the water level is at the bottom. For all we know, we'll be slamming down to our deaths. You still have a chance to live, but I on the other hand –"

"Stop talking like that," snapped Jason. He went up to her and grabbed her arms forcefully, nearly shaking her with his intensity. "You are not going to die, you got that? _I am not going to let you die_."

Opening her mouth to respond, Raven paled as she started to cough. She pushed away from Jason and fell to her knees, trying to regain her breathing as she continued her coughing fit. Jason kneeled down behind her, rubbing her back and murmuring reassuring words into her hair. None of it helped her as the coughing turned into dry heaving. She felt as though there was something stuck in the back of her throat, and whatever it was itched and burned, scorching the inside of her throat. It took everything she had to not claw at her neck as the burning sensation multiplied. She could vaguely perceive Jason's presence beside her and it made her panic even more, her eyes filling with tears. Blood started spluttering out of her mouth and Raven could feel herself blacking out. Voices in the back of her head were screaming at her, but there was just so much sensation going on that she couldn't decipher what they were saying.

 _'Pull…light…fight…'_

 _'…not…black out…'_

 _'Push…aside…'_

Closing her eyes, Raven willed herself to calm down, taking in a deep breath through her nose, ignoring how the air burned her throat. She could barely hear her emotions calling out to her, telling her what she needed to do, but it was enough for her to understand that she could not allow herself to black out; if she did, she might not be waking up again. Focusing as much energy as she could, Raven used her third eye to see just how much dark magic surrounded her. It was swirling in the air around her, clearly suffocating her, pushing her own energy away from her. How in the world was she supposed to fight this if her own magic was out of reach?

 _'…your mom was considered nearly a saint in Azarath right?'_

What?

 _'…your human side is just as strong as your demon side.'_

"Fight it Raven." She could hear Jason's voice now as it pushed through the darkness. "Come on sweetheart, you need to fight it. _I need you to fight it_."

Fight it.

Fight it

Fight it!

There was a small spark of light, and focusing as much energy as she could, Raven encased the spark and held it close to her. She could feel the strength within the small amount of light, and though it would not be enough to rid the dark magic completely, it would be enough to keep it at bay for a while. Expanding the light as much as her energy allowed her, Raven started to feel a small amount of relief as the dark magic around her became less suffocating, loosening its hold on her. The burning sensation in her throat was diminishing slowly and she could breathe easier now. Her throat was still sore from coughing up blood, but she managed to take in a breath and open her eyes. The sky was darker than it was before and the air was rather chilly, but Raven gave in to the feeling of relief. The dark magic will come back, but for right now, she just won her first battle against Death.

"Raven?"

Taking in a deep breath, Raven leaned back into Jason who wrapped his arms around her. She saw the small puddle of blood on the ground in front of her and was surprised with just how much she had coughed up. Wiping her mouth, she turned to Jason and managed to croak, "How long?"

Hesitant, Jason answered, "We have less than two hours. Raven, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she said, her throat dry. "But Jason – I don't think I'll be able to make it a second time." Jason's expression hardened as he nodded. He kissed her temple and then helped her up.

"Then we need to find the Fountain," he said, " _now_." After Raven had taken a drink of water, Jason led her to the edge of the waterfall, right next to the flowing rapids. "I know this is a long shot, but we need to jump. And don't you even think of saying that you'll do it on your own Rae. I'm jumping with you, and there is nothing you can do to stop me, you got that?"

Without any strength to argue, Raven nodded. The moon was already bright in the sky, and they were running out of time. Her battle with death had taken longer than she realized, and arguing would be pointless if they wanted to find the fountain before the eclipse. "Ready when you are."

"On three." The young pair glanced at each other nervously as they positioned themselves at the very edge of the cascade, reaching their hands out to hold on to the other. "One." Jason could barely hear his heart over the falls, but he knew that it was drumming within his chest as he readied himself to jump into what might be his death. "Two." Raven inhaled deeply to calm her nerves, knowing that it was pointless, her back tingling in anticipation as she waited for the final queue. "…Three!"

* * *

 **Sorry, no sneak preview today! We are coming close to the end of the story, and I don't want to give anything away :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Fountain of Life

**Second to last chapter! Yay!**

* * *

They were airborne, but not for long. The forceful pull of the water was stronger than either of them had anticipated as they stormed down in neck-breaking speed. Their hands became detached somewhere within the rapids, the cold water pounding on their heads, making them struggle as they gasped for air. Raven tried to determine how far they had fallen but was too distorted. The sky was already dark, so even if she were able to look down or up, there would be no way to find out how far along they went. Not being able to sense Jason next to her, the sorceress closed her eyes to calm her nerves, gritting her teeth as she tried to not scream. Wishing that it would soon be over, Raven was surprised when she was plunged roughly into a reservoir of icy cold water. She tried to swim out but the waterfall kept pushing her down. Alarmed, she reached out and was relieved to grab hold of something, but was startled when she saw it was Jason's arm. Jason gripped her hand tightly and tried kicking; desperately he tried to reach the surface, but his attempts were useless. Not knowing what else to do, Jason seemed to give up, and instead he pulled Raven towards him and held her tight. Neither realized they were being sucked down with the water until they fell through a rift in the earth, landing in a shallow pool.

Moving away from the water that was still falling from the ceiling of the underground cave, Raven took a moment to get her bearings together. She could see Jason on the other side and felt an immediate sense of relief. Swimming over to the end of the small river, Raven and Jason plopped on the ground as they tried to steady their breathing, a small laugh escaping them; they were scared to death as they fell, but they survived. Raven gazed around the underground cave and knew that they still had a way to go; this was not the place she had seen in her vision. But they had to get moving because the dark magic was stronger in here than it was outside.

"I guess that's the secret," said Jason before she could say anything. He pointed up at where the water was falling from. "You have to jump into the waterfall and allow it to pull you down."

"We have to get going," declared Raven. Glancing at her watch, she said, "We have an hour before the eclipse." Nodding, Jason stood up and got into step with her as they followed the river down the cave.

Realizing only then that they had left their backpacks on top of the mountain, Raven was pleased to see Jason had his belt that held his small pouches, taking out a small flashlight to light their way. Raven was scared to look at her watch though. She didn't want to think that it would take more than an hour to reach the fountain because if it did, she would drop dead as soon as the eclipse started, whether it was visible to her or not. And as much as Raven didn't want to admit to Jason, she was terrified. She didn't want to die. She wanted to go back home and see her friends that she considered family; she wanted to make sure Jason's family was taken care of; she wanted to be with Jason; mostly, she wanted to go visit Anthony's grave one more time.

What happened to her at the top of the mountain was agonizing, and it saddened her to think that Anthony's last moments were full of pain. To imagine that such a young, innocent child had burned from the inside out, that he spewed blood as he tried to breathe, it was heart wrenching. He didn't deserve it. Of course, she couldn't blame Jason, and she hoped that he didn't come to the conclusion that what had happened to her was what happened to his brother. There was no way she was going to tell him because she knew he would be consumed with guilt, hating himself for being so careless after her warning. But Raven did feel angry. Angry at Alcina and her damn lovers. She built the fountain to _give_ life as a way to repent, but if someone makes a mistake, it is the innocent that pay for it. Anthony, little Anthony, deserved to live far longer than he did. How could she, Raven, accept the fountain's gift of life when he was stolen of that opportunity? ' _…I can't_ '.

"Look!" Jason's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Focusing her attention to where Jason pointed the flashlight, Raven noticed the river flow into two different tunnels. The wall between the two tunnels was peculiar as it had a large squared stone molded from it. The pair made their way to the layout, careful to not allow the rivers wash them away. Inspecting the contraption, Jason was taken aback. "Is that a sundial?"

"It is," confirmed Raven. "I'm guessing this did not pop up in your research."

"No, it didn't." Jason took a moment to examine the sundial. The circle was carved perfectly in the stone with twelve little holes that went around the circumference. With the flashlight pointed at it, the gnomon casted a shadow against the wall behind it. Brushing one of the punctures in the stone with his fingers, Jason narrowed his eyes in thought. Making sure to put on some gloves, Jason took out the diamonds. Raven took the flashlight from him as he arranged the diamonds in the order they had discovered from the lightning storm.

It had basically been the original coordinates, but each pair of numbers would be flipped. For example, the first half of the coordinates was 8'30 71'0. The first two numbers would be paired together, and then the numbers would be flipped. So instead of 83, 07, and 10, the numbers were flipped to 38, 70, and 01. But that was only for the first six; the last six were the numbers as they were (83, 07, and 10, and so on). In the end, the order of the diamonds was: Star of Africa, Dresden, Moussaieff Red, Black Orlov, Hortensia, Hope, Orlov, Star of India, Alnatt, Centenary, Regent, and Ocean Dream. And it was in that order that Jason had placed them on the sundial.

When nothing happened for a few minutes, Jason groaned in frustration. "Why isn't it working? Did we get the wrong pattern?"

He had been asking himself more than he was asking her, so Raven remained silent. There was something iffy about this whole sundial thing. This entire time, they had been going by moon phases, so it made no sense to have a something that tracked time during sun hours. Thinking back, Raven remembered that before Alcina's passing, there were originally two cycles in the day – the first twelve hours, starting at midnight, would track the position of the sun, while the next twelve hours would track the moon and the stars. So far they had been tracking the moon, but nothing happened when they put the diamonds in the order they had presumed. Does that mean they have to go by the sun? That would mean moving the diamonds over just once, but that didn't seem right.

Barely listening to Jason as he muttered to himself, Raven studied the space around the sundial, the two tunnels, and the river that split into each of them. With the flashlight creating the gnomon's shadow behind it, it created a thick black line right in the middle of the two tunnels. It gave the entire sight a mirror-like effect. ' _They are at opposite ends as they face each other, but it is the same image, just…flipped_.' When sun is high in the sky, the moon is at the opposite end of the earth, and vice versa. Only at certain times would the two orbs meet, and when they do, they cancel out the fountain's power. That is not what they are aiming for so that means they need to be at opposite ends – they need to be flipped.

After handing over the flashlight to Jason, Raven went to reverse the order in which they had placed the diamonds. Jason watched her silently, praying that whatever she was doing would work. When all the diamonds were placed, Raven waved her hands over each one, touching each gem with what little power she had. It was as though the power she injected into them gave them life as they brightened, nearly glistening in neon light. The shadow of the gnomon danced its away in a full circle around each diamond until stopping back into it's original position. At first Raven was confused, but when Jason nudged her, she realized that one of the tunnels had closed off, and the river streamed into the one on her left.

"I'll ask you about it later," said Jason as he stepped into the river that went up to his waist. "We have a little more than half an hour." Nodding, Raven strode in after him, the water reaching up to her chest.

They allowed the river to lead them down the dark tunnel. After a few minutes though, Raven felt her knees grow weak and couldn't walk. Jason lifted her onto his back without hesitation and trudged along with the water in a faster speed. Raven could sense the fear in him as he carried her. Fear that he would lose her; fear that they would not be able to find the fountain on time; fear that his family back home would suffer because of his failure. She gave him a kiss on his jawline in attempt to comfort him, but it only made him move faster within the water. Not long after did they see a faint light at what seemed to be the end of the tunnel. Kicking into high gear, Jason sprinted towards the light, his expression turning into one of awe as a remarkable sight greeted them.

"Alcina's Fountain of Life," breathed Raven. It was just as she envisioned it. The river they followed flowed into a large lake that rested silently, shinning like velvet sapphire as the moon glowed through a small opening in the roof of the cave. In the very middle was a small structure of stones that seemed to be placed at random, but if looked at carefully, each stone was there balancing the other perfectly. Along the side of the fountain, there was a trickle of water, shining like silver at the touch of the moon's light, disappearing as it connected with the lake beneath it. The pair stood there motionless as they admired a real life legend in front of them, time for that one moment seeming irrelevant. Unfortunately, time did catch up to them.

Raven felt an itch in her throat, and managing to glance quickly at her watch, she saw that there were but a few minutes left. She opened her mouth to warn Jason, but all that came out was a sharp gasp. The scorching fire inside her had intensified from the last time, tears blurring her vision as soon as it started. There was no way she would be able to survive this time. There was a small twinge of panic that soon turned into determination, and Raven distantly felt Jason moving beneath her, sprinting to the fountain as fast as the water would allow him.

"Raven," she could hear him say. "Raven, just fight for a little longer. Just a little – we're here. C'mon Raven, drink. Drink the water and you'll be fine." He held her up against him, right by the silver trickle of water.

Shaking her head, Raven coughed to her side, blood spluttering from her mouth and into the lake. As much as she wanted to stop the pain, as much as she wanted to see tomorrow, all she could think about was Anthony; how he should have been the one drinking the water from the fountain; how he should have been the one given the chance of living. "I-I can't."

"It'll work," reasoned Jason. "It'll work, I promise. Just take a drink."

"It's not… _fair_ ," croaked Raven, clawing at her throat. Each breath was a knife into her skin. "Not-not fair…"

"Raven, please," begged Jason, stopping himself from shoving her face into the fountain as he tried to give her a handful of the silver water. "Just please drink."

"Anthony," she sobbed.

Jason froze. Hearing his brother's name brought back the guilt and heartbreak he had felt the day he was told of his brother's death, and everyday after. It was his fault; Raven could argue with him and make sense all she wanted, but he knew the truth. His carelessness was what had killed him. Raven had warned – she had _warned_ him – that there was a price to pay, but he didn't listen. He did research and allowed himself to believe in the legend of a fountain that gave life, but he refused to believe a woman, whose whole life was literally magic, when she said the one thing he didn't like. Of course it had been his fault. Tony would still be alive if it weren't for him. He never should have touched the diamond, and Tony should never have died. Tony should have gotten the chance to drink the damn water and live to be an old man, but he didn't. Jason knew that he would live with that knowledge for the rest of his life, but he'd be damned if he allowed himself to lose someone else he loved. He knew Raven thought it unfair that she would get a chance to live when Tony didn't, but he couldn't lose her too. He was not going to lose her.

"Anthony should be alive," said Jason, his voice breaking. "The fountain should have been for him. I know that, and I will live the rest of my life berating myself for what I did to him. But you _need_ to live Raven. If there is anything I know about my brother, it's that he _loved_ you, and he would _hate_ me if I let you die too. You can't do that to me, and you can't do that to him. It's not fair that he isn't here because of my mistake, but it also wouldn't be fair if you honored his memory by giving up. Don't give up on him Raven. Don't give up on _me_. You need to save yourself Raven, please – please."

A distant memory came to mind at his words. Anthony wore white, paying no mind to the blood that stained all over his front or the darkness that surrounded them. Raven remembered how he held out his bloody hand to her, and how she pulled him against her in a tight, desperate embrace. _You won't save me_ , he had said. _Maybe for once you will save yourself_. At the time when she had that dream, she had thought it was foreseeing Anthony's death, not realizing exactly what it was. That premonition was Anthony giving her his permission to keep living, something she would have never thought she would need but was so glad to have. Jason was right – she couldn't honor the memory of Anthony by allowing herself to die. Turning to the boy she leaned against, Raven gazed at him in gratitude and awe. Anthony stood there next to her, smiling up at her, his blue eyes shinning brighter than the neon moon above them. With tears streaming down her face, Raven leaned forward and drank the fountain's water from his hand.

Jason watched her in relief as she sipped the water he was holding up to her. He thanked whatever God or angel that made her see reason as he watched her. But he knew that she wasn't out of danger yet. Like she had said, the fountain was still dark magic, meaning it might not work on her. He had hope that it will, but from here on out, it was up to her.

She could feel the dark magic suffocating her again. She knew that for her it would not be as simple as drinking the water and being okay. Raven was a half-demon, giving her a 50/50 chance of the water's magic not having an effect on her. Pulling out the small amount of light energy she had grasped before, she put her faith in Jason's words. Her human half needed to be just as strong as her demon half – that was the only way she could survive this. She needed to put every part of herself into that light energy, the power of each emotion joining together to strengthen it. And the effect was nearly blinding. Pouring every bit of herself into the light energy, its magic swirled around her, encasing her in a comforting embrace. The darkness seemed to shy away from the intensity as the light grew, the force of it increasing with each second. The burning in her throat was gone, and all traces of pain had disappeared. The blinding light faded away, and Raven was pleased to see things normally, including Jason that stared at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" she heard Jason ask.

Smiling, Raven nodded. "I'll live." Jason felt immediate relief as he pulled her in for a kiss, and if he had it his way, he would have taken her then and there. But Raven pushed him away. "The lunar eclipse is about to begin. Get as much water as you can."

Nodding, Jason pulled out a vial from one of his pouches and put it in place to receive the water. The silver glimmer swirled around in the small glass, almost dancing. He managed to fill in two vials before Raven touched his arm softly. He averted his eyes from the fountain and looked up at the moon. There, on the very edge of the top, a black shadow could be seen, marking the beginning of the Lunar Eclipse. Turning back to the fountain, the couple noticed that there was no longer a silver stream, but instead a trickle of clear water. Sighing, Raven and Jason exchanged a look before smiling. Their mission was a success, Raven was still alive, and the water they collected would be enough for Jason's family. If anything, the only problem was –

"How the hell do we get out of here?"

Raven glanced back up at the opening of the roof of the cave. "That opening is too high. The magic here is…asleep if you will, but my powers are still negated while we're in here."

"That doesn't answer my question," pointed out Jason with a smirk. Now that the pressure was off, he felt light. He wanted to get out of there and run, scream, make love to the beautiful woman in front of him. Well, the last one he could still do then and there, but he had a feeling she wasn't too keen on defiling a legendary, magical landmark. "We can go back up the river… But then we'd just be under the waterfall without a way out. Never mind on that then, but I do need to go get the diamonds back."

"They're not there," said Raven.

"What do you mean?

"The diamonds should have returned to Jump City," she explained. "When whatever little magic I was able to use on them touched their surface, it made them attach to my spirit in a way. I was able to feel them still there up until the eclipse. Because this place negates my powers, I'm guessing they relocated to the next place that has my energy, and that would be my room in Titan's Tower."

"Damn," cursed Jason. When Raven raised a brow at him, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was hoping I'd be able to get a good penny for returning them."

With a scoff, Raven wrapped her hand around his neck. "Still the conniving thief I see." Smirking handsomely, Jason held her by the waist, pulling her closer.

"You know you love it."

Before she could reply, Raven felt a slight pull in the water. Pulling away from Jason, she went along with the pull and began to walk around, going deeper into the lake. Jason watched her curiously but remained quiet and followed closely behind her. A few feet away from the edge of the lake, Raven came to a stop. Her hands glided along the water, the ripples practically whispering to her in a silent melody. Closing her eyes, Raven reached into the small connection she could manage with her soul self and sent it into the water. In her mind's eye, she could see the water leading her down, deep into the lake. Down at the very bottom of the lake, there was a waterspout that twisted the water in to circles. Opening her eyes, Raven turned to Jason.

"There is a waterspout at the bottom of the lake," she announced. "I think that's our way out."

"A waterspout?" asked Jason. "As in, an underwater tornado?" Looking around the lake, Jason was skeptical. "Huh. You wouldn't guess it by how the water up here is still."

"Magic," reminded Raven.

"Right, right." Going over to her, Jason gestured her expectantly. "How do you know it's our way out?"

Biting her lip, Raven shrugged. "I'm not certain. But I felt a pull that drew me to it, so it has to be there for a reason. Besides, it's not like we have many choices here."

"And how do we get down there? I don't exactly have a snorkel on me."

"Unfortunately, anything that might have helped was left up on top of the mountain," sighed Raven. "If I'm mistaken and we can't find an exit, all of this would be for nothing."

Jason stared down, deep in thought. If they get stuck in that whirlpool under the water, they would surely drown. Then again, Raven was right: there weren't many options. They would have to risk it – wait a minute. "It wouldn't be for nothing." He ignored Raven's confused expression and removed his belt only to buckle it around her waist. "You drank the water Raven. You'll live all the years you were originally supposed to because of it. If we go down there and find a way out, that's great. But if there is no exit, you'll still get a chance to find another way out."

"Do you really think I would leave this place without you?" hissed Raven, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"In case you have to," Jason said, not backing down, "you'll need to take the vials to Theo and the others." Raven shoved him roughly.

"You're talking nonsense Jason," she snapped. "I'm not leaving you here."

"If I get stuck down there, I'll drown."

Confused, Raven shook her head. "Drown? Who said anything about drowning?"

"I can't exactly breathe underwater Rae."

"Oh Azar!" exclaimed Raven exasperatedly, her hands going up in frustration. "How many times do I have to say it? It's _magic_ , Jason. This lake is enchanted. If that waterspout is a way out, it would be because it was built that way for the water to make it's way back out into the world… And somehow make it back to the top of the mountain – I'm still not a hundred percent on how everything works. But either way, the fact that there _is_ a waterspout at the bottom of this lake, saying it _is_ magical, meaning that breathing might not be an issue, might be our best bet."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" cried Jason. "I don't exactly have a 'Magic for Dummies' guide book. And where the hell did this – this _sassy_ Raven come from?"

"I am tired," said Raven, "I am hungry, and I have had two battles with death in the past three hours. If you don't mind, I would just _love_ to get some food, fresh air, and some much needed sleep."

"Hungry and cranky are a bad combination for you aren't they," said Jason with a laugh, earning a scowl from the sorceress.

"Are we going or not?" Jason raised his hands in submission.

"I'm not going to say no to you when you're in a hell-raising mood."

"Jason!"

Laughing, Jason gave her quick kiss. "C'mon, my little Princess of Hell. Let's get out of here."

"…Technically, since my dad is dead, I'm _Queen_ of Hell. Get your facts straight."

Both positioned themselves next to the fountain. Like they did when they jumped off the waterfall, Jason counted to three before they dived into the water. Raven was right in the water being enchanted because Jason soon realized that he did not have to hold his breath, but he did have to limit the amount he inhaled. The air, or water in this case, was dense, and though he could breathe, it was not as easy as it was above the water. If anything, holding his breath would have been a better idea because the more he inhaled, the more suffocated he started to feel. Taking a glimpse at Raven, she seemed more at ease, but she must have felt his distress because she began to swim faster.

Once they reached a certain point in the lake, everything went black. Jason couldn't see Raven, the waterspout, or his hand when he waved it in front of him. With whatever it was he was inhaling becoming too condensed, and the surrounding atmosphere turning to darkness, he couldn't help but panic. The only thing he could do at that moment was to keep swimming in the direction he had been moving in originally. He must have strayed a bit because he soon felt Raven's hand grab hold of his wrist and tug him towards her. He felt reassured at her touch, but was still unnerved by the darkness. Narrowing his eyes in attempt to see anything, Jason wasn't sure if they were playing tricks on him at first, but was instantly relieved when he realized they weren't.

There in the darkness, only a few feet away from them, swirls of neon sapphire light danced in circles, narrowing as it continued down and farther into the black distance. Raven felt a magnetic pull to the waterspout as she floated in the water, watching it whirl around endlessly. After a short pause, she pulled Jason's hand closer and closed a few fingers into his palm, leaving only his index finger out as though pointing. When she felt his other hand touch hers, she knew he understood, and they both made their way to the whirlpool, both hoping for the best.

It sucked them in quickly and violently. Before either could get their bearings, they were pulled in different directions as the water wrenched them apart. Raven could see Jason struggling to swim back to her, and even though she wanted to try to get back to him as well, she knew that any attempt to do so would be in vain. Instead, she gave in to the water's pull and allowed it to propel her around, losing all sense of direction. She was coming near what she assumed was the bottom before glancing up. Jason had given in to the water, but he was still farther out than her. Giving him what she hoped was a reassuring look, Raven felt herself forced down. It was as if something had grabbed on to her ankles and yanked her down into the floor of the lake. The force of the pull was gone in an instant, and Raven was bombarded by an overflow of water in her nose. Taking in what little air she could, Raven whirled around frantically until she saw a light beneath her. Pushing the water with her arms and feet, she went up to the brightness, inhaling heavily as she broke through the surface.

Surprisingly, the sun was high in the sky, the position of it giving the impression that it was around noon. Raven looked around as she streamed down the river, confused as to where she was, when she realized that Jason had not emerged.

"Jason?" she called out. She dived under and came back with nothing. "Jason!" A few feet behind her, she heard a large splash. Turning around, she sighed in relief when she saw Jason emerge from the rushing water with a confused expression that matched hers. Swimming over to her, Jason pulled her close to him.

"Are you okay?" they asked in unison.

An exhausted laugh escaped Jason as he nodded. "I'm good. You?"

"I'm okay," replied Raven. Glancing around them, she asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"I'm guessing the Churun River," replied Jason. He pointed south and said, "There's Angel Falls. The Churun River is the closest tributary." Pulling her along, Jason managed to get them to the riverbank, both just lying on the mud as they caught their breaths. After a while, Jason had to ask. "How is it day time already? It wasn't even midnight when got out from the cave."

"Some kind of time lapse," was the vague reply. "I'm not sure, nor do I really care to be honest. This is one of those things that I would rather not question." Chuckling, Jason nodded in agreement. The pair remained quiet for a while longer when Raven said, "We are going to need to go back to the mountain, aren't we – to get our stuff?"

"Gah, yeah," grunted Jason. "The keys to the boat were in my backpack."

"I guess it's a good thing," muttered Raven. "Robin would _kill_ me if I didn't bring back his grappling gun."

"Do you want to start heading over?" suggested Jason. He reached over to Raven's waist where he had fastened his belt and took out one of the vials from the pouch. The water inside swirled in a silver flow, shimmering against the sun's light. "I'd like to tell my friends the good news."

* * *

 **Keep your eye out for the last chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Can You Live With That?

**Here it is - the final chapter of Twelve Lovers of Alcina. After all the time I've spent in writing, editing, and posting it, I can't believe that it's done. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed - your words brightened my day each time I read them. I'm already thinking of another story, but I'm not sure when so I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, but you guys are awesome enough that I seriously considering it. Anyway, thank you guys! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Twelve Lovers of Alcina. 3**

* * *

It's been four days since her adventure in Venezuela, and Raven was glad, and somewhat annoyed, to be back home. The Alcina collection had appeared in her room as she had guessed, and they were returned to the SSA who offered the Titans quite a sum as a reward – Raven almost couldn't contain her laughter when she remembered what Jason had wanted to do with the diamonds. Though the Titans had refused, the Sinister Sparkle Association managed to convince them to take some of the reward. The Police Department immediately apologized to the young heroes for throwing them under the bus, which Robin had reminded them in not so pleasant terms. Speaking of Robin, there was a lot of tension between him and Raven. She had returned his grappling gun to him, which he was angry to realize was gone in the first place, and then she tried to explain to him about Red-X and Jason, but he had refused to listen. They have not spoken since then, and frankly, Raven was worried about what it meant for Jason's future.

"He'll come around," assured Cyborg one night. "He's just not sure what to do right now."

"How could he not be sure?" asked Raven. "Robin has been after Red-X for almost five years. I thought he would jump at the chance to put him behind bars."

"It's kind of hard to resent the person that saved his friend's life," said Cyborg knowingly. "Especially when that same person went on a dangerous mission to save the lives of a few other innocent people. And besides," he leaned in close with a smirk on his face, "he had actually liked Jason when they met; thought he was a pretty cool guy."

Raven bit her lip to hide her smile. "Well it was a two way street. But still – I wish I could put Jason's mind at ease. He says he'll leave, but will willingly surrender himself if Robin asks it of him. Then again, I don't want to see him through glass for the rest of our lives."

"Have faith in Robin, Raven," said Cyborg. He stood up at gave her a pat on her back. "He'll come around."

That is what she was hoping for, but the whole silent treatment was making her paranoid. Jason wasn't exactly fond of the idea of spending the rest of his life in jail, but then again, the other option would be leaving Jump City and starting a new life. The second option would be easy, but it would also mean being separated from Raven, which was something that killed him inside each time he thought of it. Raven on the other hand refused to even think about not having Jason as part of her life. He literally handed her her life back when they were at the fountain. If he left, she would gladly go with him, even if it meant her hero days being over. The only thing that would make her think about hesitating would be leaving her friends.

Lost in thought, Raven almost missed when there was a knock on the door. Sliding the door open enough to see who it was, she was surprised to see her leader standing there expectantly. "Can we talk?"

Nodding, Raven allowed him entrance. "Come in."

"I've been thinking hard about this," began Robin as he paced around her room hastily, "and I do believe that Red-X has to pay for his crimes." Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Robin raised a hand to silence her, so instead she sat down on her bed, expecting this to take a while. "Red-X has stolen from the city and caused a lot of damage. He has been active for almost five years; he should be tried for grand theft and be given 20 to 40 years in prison Raven."

With a sigh, Raven nodded. "You're right. But Robin –"

"Let me finish," interjected Robin. "Red-X is a criminal. Based on our standards, he is a _villain_. If we know of his identity, we need to send him to jail." Taking in a deep breath, Robin's shoulders sagged. "Unfortunately for us, the identity of Red-X is still…undetermined."

Raven's head perked up in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me," grumbled Robin, crossing his arms stubbornly. "The identity of Red-X is undetermined. None of us has seen who it is behind the mask. If we have, then we would have enough to take him in." Raven frowned in confusion.

"Robin –?"

"Magic has taken a toll on you," said Robin, slowly and pointedly. "The magic from the Alcina collection, the phenomena's in Venezuela, and the Fountain of Life have had a negative effect on your _considered opinion_ – there have been too many factors that make you ineligible to confirm if you have, in fact, discovered Red-X's identity."

No way. He was giving Jason an out. Hell, he was giving her an out as well. The rest of the Titans have not seen Red-X without the mask, nor have they any reason to believe that Jason is in possession of the suit, meaning that they can only go by what she, Raven, has told them. If she is considered ineligible to make a claim on Red-X's identity, then they have no leads on who the person is behind the mask. That meant that Jason would remain free.

But it also meant that Robin was making a sacrifice she never thought him capable of. In a soft whisper, Raven asked him just as he was about to leave, "Why are you doing this Robin? Why would you let him go?"

Robin paused for a moment before smiling at her. "I'm really glad you're back Raven, alive and well. What more I could possibly ask for?"

The young empath had to blink a few times to rid her eyes of a few shameful tears before smiling gratefully. "Thank you Robin." With a nod, Robin turned to leave but not before having the last word.

"By the way, make sure you tell Jason that I am going to kick his ass when we have a basketball rematch. This Saturday perhaps?"

 **...RX...**

"So Boy Wonder is letting me go."

Raven nodded. "He's grateful that you kept me alive. I told you; no matter how obsessed he is, he does care about us. Even if it meant letting you go free, he just wants me to be happy."

"Just to let you know," said Jason, "I'm not going to kiss his ass for this. I'm thankful, yes, but I'm not going to be a model citizen. I'm not sure I can give up Red-X that easily."

"You'll need to make a decision about that soon," warned Raven. "Robin gave you one more chance Jason, not immunity." Jason grunted stubbornly in front of her, and she couldn't help but smile.

It has been a little over a week since their adventure in Venezuela, and this was the first time Raven got a chance for some alone time with Jason. They were out in his backyard, sitting under the shade of a large tree. Raven had her back against the trunk of the tree, her legs out in front of her, her arms wrapped around Jason's shoulders, who was lying with his back against her, his head on her shoulder, his fingers brushing up and down her outer thighs. In the few days they had to spend apart, quite a number of good things had happened to each of them. Raven had her team's support when it came to her relationship with the lone thief that stole her heart, and of course the fact that she was still alive at that moment was a cause for merriment; Jason had given the fountain's water to the family members who needed it, all of them seemingly cured of their sickness moments after drinking it, and he and his friends even managed to study a sample of the water, replicating some of the healing components, though it was without the magical element. While their research did not find an exact cure for cancer, or any other sickness completely, their finding had a calming quality that helped patients at the hospital feel at ease and spirited. Rather than selling their discovery, Jason and his friends donated it to the hospital, naming it Anthony's Antidote.

"I wish Anthony was here," whispered Jason. "He'd tell me what to do in this situation."

"He'd want you to be happy," said Raven. "He'd want you to do whatever you want to do." After a moment of silence, Raven had to ask, "What do you want to do?"

Instead of answering, Jason turned to his side, wrapping his arms around her waist, and rested his ear against Raven's chest. Her heart was beating steadily and her chest rose as she breathed. Closing his eyes, Jason listened to the rhythm of her heart as though it were a lullaby. Twice. He had almost lost her twice, and each time was his fault. There was no way he could risk losing her again.

"Jason?" asked Raven when he didn't answer. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," said Jason, opening his eyes and looking up at her, his eyes soft and kind, "that I love you. I'm thinking that if I left, I would have to leave you behind, which I refuse to do, or I would have to take you away from your team, which I also refuse to do. I'm thinking that if I stay, I probably wouldn't be able to stop being Red-X, and that I would be in Robin's radar a lot sooner than he would like, but not because I'm evil – I just like to mess with the guy. But I'm also thinking that Red-X has become a part of me that even you have fallen in love with. Or am I wrong?"

Raven blushed, but shook her head. "Being a half-demon, I am attracted to – not so innocent things. You being on the other side of the law made things...complicated, yet exciting I guess. And I do love that about you. I…would not want Red-X to disappear completely." Jason lifted himself to brush his lips against hers, a smile breaking his face.

"I didn't think so," he said. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of Red-X sweetheart. But maybe his criminal activities in Jump City might have reached their limit. I happen to know that Santa Cruz has a few priceless antiques that Red-X would be interested in, some historic relics that could bring in quite a reward."

"So, you are leaving," Raven said, her shoulders sagging.

"No," was the reply. "I'll just be making a few business trips every now and then. But I can't leave you Raven. I don't intend on it."

Thoughtfully, Raven bit her lip to hide her smile. "Santa Cruz is beyond the Titan's jurisdiction. Unless Red-X does something that affects Jump or Steel City, the Titans will not be in charge of catching him." Nudging his nose with her own, the sorceress asked, "And what about you Jason? What are _your_ intentions?"

"My intentions," repeated Jason, pretending to think about it. "I'm going to keep working with my team for the government and Wayne Industries. I am going to kick Robin's ass in basketball multiple times. I am going to glare at Beast Boy whenever he puts an arm around you in my presence. But most importantly," he got up on his knees, his hands grabbing on to her hips and pressing her against him, "I am going to love you and make you mine every chance I get Raven." He bent down to kiss her jaw line. "I am going to fuck you until you scream," he kissed her on the bridge of her neck, "I am going to have sex with you until your legs give out, and –." Leaning down to her lips, Jason kissed her deeply and passionately, brushing her bottom lip with his tongue. Raven opened her mouth to give him entrance, which he took advantage of, heating up the kiss as he pulled her closer to him, his pants tightening as his craving for her multiplied. When he broke the kiss, Jason was pleased to see Raven's eyes clouded in desire, her lips swollen and oh so enticing. Smiling sultrily, Jason continued, "And I am going to make love to you Raven. I am going to make love to you until there is no doubt in your mind that I can't live a day without you. Can you live with that?"

"Yes," breathed Raven without hesitation. As her heart steadied, the look in Raven's eyes solidified. "But let's get something straight _sweetheart_." She took Jason's chin in her fingers and lifted him closer to her, their noses nearly touching. "Just as much as I am yours, you are also _mine_. When I want you, I'm going to have you."

Beaming, Jason rolled them over on the grass with Raven landing on top of him, his hands already pulling at her clothes. "Burn me with your flames if you must, my Queen of Hell, for I am yours to command."

Raven smirked as she dropped down until her lips hovered over his. "Now _that_ I can live with."

 **The End**

* * *

 **I can't believe it's over! But I am glad that I finally summed up the courage to post a full story up for everyone to read. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Other than that, I guess there's not much else to say other than - Until Next Time!**


End file.
